The Way To Victory
by EmrysLover12
Summary: Takes place during TeenMuggle's story Ancient Relics. After Merlin tells the trio that he is an actual druid, Kingsley discovers a spell that shows you how to defeat your enemies. During an Order meeting, Kingsley performs the spell. The spell shows you how to defeat your enemies by looking through someones memories. Merlin's memories. A character's watching the show fic.
1. The Dragon's Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Ancient Relics, they belong to BBC and TeenMuggle.

TeenMuggle has given me permission to write this story that takes place during theirs.

Summary: The day after Merlin tells Harry, Ron and Hermione about him being a real druid, not a descendant of one, Kingsley finds a spell that would show them how to defeat Morgana. That spell would result in the entire Order watching the show Merlin, and uncovering all the secrets Merlin has been keeping for centuries.

~o0o~

Merlin sighed as he ate his breakfast halfheartedly, but the stares he kept feeling were distracting him. He glanced up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione shooting him looks with slight wonder in them. He knew they needed time to get over the fact that he was a druid and possibly related to himself. Which made him want to laugh every time he heard it. He wanted so badly to tell them the entire truth, but some instinct kept telling him it was not time yet. He sighed again and pushed his food away, his appetite gone. He grabbed his book bag and was about to go visit Aithusa, when he noticed McGonagall heading straight toward them with a very serious and slightly hopeful face.

She stopped when she was directly in front of them and, leaning forward so that no one else could hear, she said, "There is an emergency meeting in my office. Kingsley says he has found something for our," she glanced around nervously, "little problem. I advise the four of you to hurry with your breakfast and head on up as soon as you are finished. This could be the answer we have been hoping for." And with that, she spun on her heel and almost sprinted out of the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Merlin looked at each other briefly before jumping up and rushing after McGonagall. They caught up with her just as she reached the stone Gargoyle. When the password was said they climbed up the spiral staircase and entered pandemonium.

The entire Weasley family was there, along with Lupin, Kingsley, Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn, Hagrid, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Tonks, Neville and Luna. Everyone except Neville and Luna were shouting. They appeared to be arguing over whatever Kingsley brought them here for. None of them even noticed when the five of them walked in, that is until Professor McGonagall grew impatient with all the yelling.

"SILENCE!" She shouted, causing everyone to cease their yelling immediately. After all, to all but Aberforth and Hagrid, she had taught them and she was still regarded as their teacher. One they all knew not to mess with. "What is going on here?" She continued in a slightly more controlled voice.

Merlin shut the door behind him as the five of them walked over to the table and assorted seats that were prepared for the meeting. Once they were seated, the rest of the Order settled down as well. McGonagall looked meaningfully at Kingsley, demanding to know why he called the emergency meeting. Kingsley, noticing everyone's eyes were upon him, stood up and addressed all those in attendance.

"Last night, after we were told the horrible news by Martin," Merlin shifted in his seat as all the eyes flickered to him, "I went back to the Ministry to search for anything we might have missed concerning the Old Religion. I did not find anything," several people groaned, but Kingsley ignored them, "I did, however, find this." From his robe pocket he pulled out a small and clearly old book. It looked as though it was originally red in color, but after years of collecting dust and grime, it looked more of a dark brown. The pages were frayed and brittle. "I found this book deep within the Department of Mysteries." Harry flinched, though no one but Merlin noticed. "It was in an unmarked chest that was in an empty room. I only found it by accident because there was no door. My hand brushed a wall and it transported me into the room. When I opened the chest I noticed that it was empty of all but one thing, this book. When I began to look through the book, I noticed that most of the contents were written in the Old Language. However, there was one spell that was not." He set the book down on the table and turned to a page near the back of the book. The pages crackling through every turn.

When he reached the correct page, he ran his finger over the spell and a look of hope came across his face. "This spell, _monstrant viam ad Victoria_, which means "show the way to victory", is a spell that shows us how to defeat our enemy."

Everyone started to talk all at once. How could there be a spell like that and no one having heard of it? If a spell like that was possible, than the first war against Voldemort would have ended before it barely begun. Almost everyone was sure it was a dud spell. After all, it does sound impossible.

There was only one person who was not participating in the discussions taking place. Merlin had pale drastically when the spell was mentioned. He knew that spell; it was invented around 800 years ago. It was fairly popular too. People used it to learn how to defeat Quidditch teams, academic rivals, and most of all, their enemies on the battlefield. It was a great help to the side of good, until their enemies started to use the spell against them. In the end, the spell did far more bad than good as no one could win. Merlin had destroyed all evidence of the spell, knowing that the knowledge, when not written down, would fade out and would soon be forgotten. Obviously he had missed one piece of evidence. There was another reason he paled as well. This spell tells you how to defeat your enemy by watching someone's past. If the only way to destroy your enemy is through someone else, the spell will show you that person's memories. If Kinsley were to actually perform this spell, then he was sure that all his secrets would come out in the open today. And there was no stopping it.

Merlin was so lost in thought that he almost missed it when Kingsley finally grew impatient. "Enough!" He shouted, startling everyone out of their yelling, or in Merlin's case, thoughts. He glared at everyone and drew his wand. "We are going to perform this spell and it will work. Also, since I think we will be here a while," he waved his wand and the table disappeared, replaced with three large sofas and a few squishy arm chairs. "I think we should all be comfortable." Everyone grumbled a bit, but didn't argue. Merlin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all chose to sit in the chairs while everyone else sat on the sofas. Once everyone was nice and comfortable, Kingsley pointed his wand toward the wall next to the door and adjacent to the furniture. "_Monstrant viam ad Victoria_."

A beam of light soared out of Kingsley's wand and struck the wall, making the wall glow. The glow spread until it covered the entire wall, then it seemed to solidify. It no longer looked like it glowed; it looked more like a white screen was attached to the stone. The lights in the room disappeared, causing several people to cry out. The screen then began to form an image, like in a muggle movie theatre.

"Now," Kingsley sighed in satisfaction, "we will watch."

And they did.

**Merlin was making his way over a sandy hill.**

Eyes widened as they snapped toward the pale warlock.

"Martin?" Lupin asked.

Merlin swallowed. He knew this was going to happen, but he will not tell them who he is until the viewing does. "I have lied to you about several things about me. I have already told Harry, Ron and Hermione this, but I am not a descendant of druids, I am a druid." Several people gasped, Weasley twins shouted 'Wicked!' and everyone else's eyes widened. The only ones unfazed was the trio. "I know how to use the Old Religion to its fullest extent and I hate to use my wand. I am also not 200 years old." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock. They didn't know that! "There are more secrets that I did not reveal, but I know that this spell will show you." He finished telling them. The feeling of the Old Religion was gone, it was as though it too gave up trying to stop this.

Everyone still looked at him for several more minutes before, realizing he won't reveal anything else, turned back to the screen.

**Merlin had arrived in Camelot. He walked along the market place, taking everything in, a look of amazement on his face.**

"Where is that?" Arthur asked, wonder on his face as he saw the early times of muggles.

Merlin sighed sadly as he looked at what was his home. It still is his home, no matter how much time passes. He missed it dearly. "That was a kingdom that no longer exists."

Everyone heard the sadness in his voice and they looked away, feeling awkward.

**Uther was addressing the crowds.**

"Who is that?" The twins asked.

Merlin's jaw tightened. "A tyrant." He spat, making those near him scoot away.

**Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic.**

Everyone looked confused. If that was a muggle, how does he know about magic? And why is he making it seem like it was illegal?

**And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, **

Everyone gasped, Flitwick even fell out of his chair. They all swung around to Martin, their eyes demanding he explain.

"What does he mean when he says Camelot?" McGonagall asked, her lips white.

Merlin sighed. "It will be explained."

No one was happy about this. That man said Camelot, as if that was where they were. Maybe he was just ruling under the same laws Camelot was under during it's time?

**I, Uther Pendragon,**

Hermione, Flitwick and Minerva yelled in shock, causing everyone to jump. Flitwick looked like he was about to pass out, Minerva was clutching her heart and Hermione looked to be hyperventilating. Everyone was looking at them in worry.

"U-Uther P-Pendragon?" Minerva said breathlessly.

"Who is he Minerva?" Molly asked.

It was Flitwick who answered. "Uther Pendragon was the King who started what was known as the Great Purge. The Great Purge was the most devastating event to happen in wizarding history. Uther rounded up all people he suspected of using magic and had them killed. It did not matter whether they were man, woman or child. He killed them." Everyone looked sick at this. He was like the muggle version of Voldemort, except worse. No one can stop a King. "This was before the Statue of Secrecy so everyone knew about magic. He was the King of Camelot and a tyrant."

"So, if that man," Hestia pointed toward the man on the screen, frozen while they talked, "is who he says he is, that means this is really Camelot?"

Everyone again looked at Martin, but he was looking at the frozen Uther with a hard face.

"When he said he was not 200 years old, he wasn't kidding." Fred tried to joke, but all it did was make the atmosphere even more tense.

They turned back to the screen, questions racing through everyone's minds.

** have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. **

They winced, remembering Flitwick's tale of the Great Purge.

**I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass.'**

**Morgana looks down from her window.**

Harry shouted, making everyone snap their heads in his direction. Merlin just looked at Morgana with a sad expression. This was the Morgana he knew and missed. What happened to her?

"Harry, dear, what happened?" Molly fussed. Harry was staring at Morgana with a frozen expression.

"T-that's Morgana!" He managed to say.

They all looked at the image of the sad woman, hardly believing that it was the same woman who caused such destruction and pain.

Neville hesitated before asking, "But, why does she look so sad? Wouldn't she enjoy that?"

Others nodded, agreeing with what Neville said. Why would she be sad? She is evil, she only cared about herself.

A quiet voice broke through peoples murmurings. "She wasn't always like that."

They turned and saw Martin, still staring at the frozen image of Morgana, his eyes sad.

"What do you mean?" Diggle asked.

Martin sighed. "She wasn't always evil. She used to be a sweet and kind woman. Someone anyone would be glad to call friend."

Everyone looked doubtful at this, but then again, Martin appeared to have lived during her time, making him know her better than they could ever imagine.

"But then, why?" Kingsley asked.

Martin sighed, again. "Fear, hate and betrayal can really change a person." He left it at that, leaving everyone to come up with their own assumptions.

**Uther then has the man beheaded. Morgana looked away along with the many of the crowd.**

Most people looked away, too. Killing someone in battle is one thing, but having someone beheaded is another.

**'When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon**

"The Great Dragon?" Hagrid asked, excitement in his voice. (AN: I can't do Hagrid speech, sorry.)

Martin looked at him with a small smile. "You remember when I told you of the only other Old Religion dragon besides Aithusa?" Hagrid and everyone else nodded. "He was known as the Great Dragon. A very old, wise and powerful dragon. His name is Kilgharrah."

They nodded, remembering him mentioning the name. Most were excited to see this Great Dragon, while others (Molly) were worried the dragon would hurt Martin.

**was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.**

"Why did he think magic was evil?" Ron asked Martin.

Martin shook his head. "Personal reasons."

**A woman who they all knew to be Mary Collins appeared.**

**'There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!** **With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son!**

The woman received sympathetic looks from the group. They knew what she was going through.

**But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.'**

Merlin tensed, causing everyone to look at him. They saw he had a very dark look on his face as he watched the woman. Even after all these years, he does not take a threat to Arthur lightly.

**'Seize her!' Uther shouted.**

**Then Mary Collin screeched words of magic and disappeared in a flash of smoke. **

The Order had wide eyes as they saw her use the Old Religion. They only saw Voldemort and Martin use it, but it seemed different to them seeing someone as old as that woman use it with no hesitation. The times really did change.

**Merlin then walks through the castle and sees the guard.**

**'Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?' asked Merlin.**

Ron was about to ask who Gaius was, but stopped when he saw Martin's sad face. Right, all the people Martin knew are dead. That had to be really depressing.

**The guard pointed Merlin in his direction. Merlin knocks on the door and enters Gaius' quarters and looks around.**

Hermione and Flitwick looked in awe at the room. It was fascinating!

**'Hello?' Merlin calls out.**

**He wanders into the room.**

**'Hello? Gaius?' calls out Merlin.**

**Gaius is standing on a ladder in a bookcase and he looks around then falls off the ladder.**

Several people gasped. That poor old man! There was no way Martin would be able to save him. It happened too quickly.

**Merlin's eyes glow gold**

Several people who never saw Martin use the Old Religion looked awed. When his eyes turned gold they seemed to radiate power.

**as Gaius' falls slow and a bed comes hurtling towards him which the old man lands softly on.**

They gaped at Martin. Time was supposed to be impossible to bend, and without a spell?! That was even more impossible! It made them wonder…

How powerful was he?

**'What did you just do?' asked Gaius.**

**'Erm...' said Merlin.**

**'Tell me!' demanded the old man.**

**'I, I, I have no idea what happened.' Merlin attempted to lie.**

Several people looked at him, incredulous.

"How could you-," Fred started.

"Lie so badly then-," George continued.

"And yet be so good-,"

"At it now?" They both finished.

Martin looked sad for a moment before he answered. "I have had centuries to practice."

Everyone looked away, now uncomfortable.

**'If anyone had seen that...' said Gaius.**

Several people turned pale at the thought.

**'Er, no! That, that was, that was nothing to do with me. That, that was...'stuttered Merlin.**

**'I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!' said Gaius.**

"Um," Ron said, confused. "Shouldn't he be reporting you?" He noticed the dark looks they were sending him. "N-not that I want him to," he hurriedly said, "but if magic is illegal, wouldn't he be going against the law?" They blinked, he was right!

Merlin started chuckling, making everyone look at him like he was crazy. "Gaius would never report a sorcerer, unless they were going to hurt someone. After all, he used to study magic too."

Molly, Minerva, Hermione, Ginny and Luna smiled. He sounded like a nice old man.

**'Nowhere,' said Merlin.**

**'So how is it you know magic?' asked Gaius suspiciously.**

**'I don't.' said Merlin.**

Martin got many raised eyebrows at this. He smirked, they were in for a surprise.

"Actually, I wasn't lying." They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course you were." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You just used magic, therefore, you know magic."

Merlin chuckled again. "Actually Hermione, you're wrong."

She looked flabbergasted, as did everyone else in the room. "I had no idea how to use my magic, it was instinctive." Flitwick looked like he was about to start questioning him so he hurried on. "You will find out why in just a minute."

He huffed.

**'Where did you study? Answer me!' growled Gaius.**

**'I, I've never studied magic or, or been taught.' Merlin said.**

**'Are you lying to me, boy?' said Gaius.**

**'What do you want me to say? 'asked Merlin desperately.**

**'The truth!' said Gaius.**

**'I was born like this!' said Merlin.**

**'That's impossible! **

They looked at the screen in confusion. Of course it was not impossible! They were all born with magic!

Merlin smiled softly, thinking how much he hated to be 'one of a kind'. "For the Old Religion, it was unheard of. No one had been born with their magic like I was. Their magic developed when they were older, much like yourselves. I, however, was able to use my magic constantly throughout my whole life." He chuckled as a memory came to mind. "In fact, my mother once told me that a few hours after I was born I was levitating the pots all around the kitchen. Scared her half to death."

Fred and George chuckled while everyone else stared at him. If it was unheard of, than how come Martin is the only one like that? Why is he so different.

**Who are you?' said Gaius.**

Merlin stiffened, catching Harry's notice. "I want you all to know, that when you learn my real name, do not treat me any different." He said.

"Wait, your name isn't really Martin?" Kingsley asked. He shook his head.

**'Oh, erm...' said Merlin.**

**[pulls off backpack]**

**'I have this letter.' Said Merlin.**

**'I, I don't have my glasses.' Said Gaius.**

**'I'm Merlin.' Said Merlin.**

Time seemed to freeze. The occupants in the room sat frozen in their seats, their eyes wide open, mouths hanging down. They could only stare at the legendary Warlock who smiled sheepishly. It was rather uncomfortable, but over the years in Camelot, he grew used to people looking at him.

The silence continued until it was finally broken by a scream.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Y-you're Merlin?!" Harry asked, feeling as though he were about to faint. Merlin nodded, bracing himself for the explosion.

And an explosion it was. Everyone was shouting, Slughorn had fainted and several others looked to be going the same way.

"No way!" The twins.

"I can't believe this!" Hestia Jones.

"This is so exciting!" Diggle.

"But you are just a boy!" Of course, Molly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry.

"Blimey!" Ron.

"Why would you keep this a secret?" Kingsley.

Kingsley's question seemed to be louder than the others because silence fell once it was said. Everyone was looking at Merlin as if he were a God, but he could see the hurt and impatience in their eyes.

He sighed. "I could not tell you who I really was at first because you would not have believed me. After all, I am thirteen hundred years old. Something that should be impossible, but nonetheless it is true. After that, I could not tell you because the Old Religion was forbidding me to."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, hurt still shinning in his eyes.

Merlin looked around, uncomfortable. This information would probably freak them out a little bit. "Because I am a creature of the Old Religion." Hagrid's eyes widened while everyone else just looked confused. "I am the only one of my kind. Because of the prophecy, I was born with the power of the Old Religion, making me, well, not exactly mortal." Their eyes widened at the implications that statement brought. Merlin cleared his throat. "You will learn more as you watch."

**'Hunith's son?' said Gaius.**

Merlin flinched at his mother's name. He hadn't heard it since Camelot.

**' Yes!' said Merlin sounding relieved.**

**'But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!' said Gaius.**

**'It is Wednesday.' Said Merlin slowly.**

Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione all laughed while the others looked amused.

**'Ah. Right, then. You better put your bag in there.' Said Gaius, pointing to a door.**

**'You, you won't say anything about, erm...' said Merlin sounding scared.**

**'No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.' Said Gaius.**

**Merlin looked over at Camelot and smiled at the amazing view.**

"Wow." Was muttered around the room. Merlin smiled, Camelot really was a beautiful place.

**Gaius was seen reading the letter, then Huinith's voice over began. 'My dear Gaius,**

Merlin took a deep breath, fighting back the tears he had been holding in since Gaius was introduced. He hadn't heard his mother's voice since she died. It was just as painful to hear Gaius's.

** I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so.' Hunith is shown writing the letter.**

A tear escaped down Merlin's cheek. He almost forgot what she looked like.

**Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts.**

Merlin slightly smiled. A purpose he did find. He missed that purpose more than anything. He missed Arthur.

**I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.'**

**The scene cut to Morgana and Uther.**

Everyone stiffened. Even though Merlin said she didn't start out evil, they would have to see it before they believed it.

**'Morgana.' Asks Uther.**

**'Yes?' she says.**

**'What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?' asks the king.**

**'I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration.**

Eyes darkened. She had no problem with it now. Though it was a little shocking that she didn't always think that way.

Merlin just sighed, still feeling guilty.

**That poor mother.'**

**'It was simple justice for what he'd done.' Said Uther coldly.**

**'To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone.' Said Morgana.**

**'You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.' Said Uther.**

**'How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?' asked Morgana.**

**'Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen.'**

**'I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!' said Morgana.**

**'I'm your guardian!**

Merlin's eyes narrowed. He was so much more than that!

**I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer'**

**'You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!' said Morgana.**

Merlin clenched his jaw. There was foreshadowing if he ever saw it.

**The scene cut to Lady Helen's campsite where Lady Helen was humming. She hears a noise and becomes scared.**

**'Hello? Gregory?' she called for her guard.**

**'Lady Helen.' Says Gregory.**

**'Is all well?' the Lady asks.**

**'Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow.' Says Gregory.**

**'That's good.' Said Lady Helen.**

**'I'll be outside if you need me.' the guard informs his lady.**

**More noises were heard. Gregory draws his sword.**

**'Who's there? Who's there?' the guard calls out.**

"I don't like this," Ron moaned. "I don't like this at all."

He was promptly shushed.

**Lady Helen continues to hum but stops when more noises appear. She looks to the tent flap and sees Mary Collins face looking in at her.**

**'Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp.' Mary Collins curses the voodoo doll while stabbing it, causing Lady Helen to feel the affects as well. She falls over, dead.**

Molly, Hermione, Luna and Ginny had tears in their eyes. That poor woman.

Others were horrified at the use of magic like that. It never really occurred to them that the Old Religion could be used for evil just as it can be used for Good. Just like their magic.

**Mary grabs her necklace and sits at the desk.**

**'Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata.' She chants another spell. And turns into Lady Helen.**

Hermione, Flitwick, Slughorn and Minerva all looked amazed. They could change their appearance like that? Without a potion? That would be much easier and better than polyjuice potion.

**Merlin is sleeping when a voice called, 'Merlin! Merlin!'**

Several people jumped at the voice. Merlin smirked. He knew they knew Aithusa, but Kilgharrah was completely different.

**Merlin wakes up and enters Gaius' chambers.**

**'I got you water. You didn't wash last night.' Said Gaius.**

**'Sorry.' Said Merlin.**

**'Help yourself to breakfast.' Said Gaius.**

**Merlin sits down with Gaius to some water porridge.**

**Gaius waited till Merlin had sat down then he knocked a jug of water over. Merlin instinctively froze it with his eyes flashing golden.**

Everyone gaped at him. His magic really was instinctive! That was amazing!

**Gaius gasped and the two looked at each other before looking back to the suspended water and bucket. It then falls.**

**'How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind.' Asked Gaius.**

**'I don't know any spells.' Said Merlin.**

"Not then at least." Merlin smiled.

**'So what did you do? There must be something.' Said Gaius.**

**'It just happens.' Said Merlin.**

**Merlin began to clear up the mess.**

**'Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here.' Said Gaius.**

**Gaius placed a small bottle and a sac on the table.**

**'Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.'**

**'Okay,' said Merlin.**

**'And here.' Said Gaius placing a sandwich on the table.**

**'Off you go. And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.' Said Gaius grimly. Merlin nods before leaving.**

"It was really that bad?" Bill asked. He had been quiet for so long everyone forgot he was there.

Merlin nodded. He didn't want to explain how everyday for ten years he was terrified that someone would discover his magic.

**Merlin eats as he walks to Sir Olwin's quarters. He knocks on the door and old, blind, squinty Sir Olwin answers.**

**'Erm, I brought you your medicine,' said Merlin. He handed the medicine to the blind man.**

**Sir Olwin pops the cork and begins drinking.**

**'Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at...' said Merlin too late.**

**'I'm sure it's fine.' Said Merlin. He then hurries away.**

"Yes! Run away from the scene of the crime!" Fred and George yelled dramatically, causing everyone to laugh at them.

**Merlin is now crossing the training ground where he comes across Arthur bullying his current servant.**

**'Where's the target?' mocked Arthur.**

Merlin gasped as pain sliced through his heart. He missed that voice so much it was like a constant ache in his stomach. He missed the concerned glances thrown his way as he eagerly drank in the sight of Arthur.

**Arthur's gang laughed at the prince.**

**'There, Sir?' said Morris.**

**'It's into the sun?' said Arthur.**

**'But, it's not that bright.' Said Morris.**

**'A bit like you, then?' retorted Arthur cruelly.**

Merlin gave a breathy laugh. That was so very Arthur! The others, particularly the woman, looked at the (unknown to them) prince with dislike. How could Merlin laugh at something like that?

**'I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?' said Morris.**

**Morris begins to carry the target to the other side of the training ground.**

**'Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy.' growled the knight called Sir Jamieson.**

**'This'll teach him.' said Arthur.**

**Yeah.' Encouraged Sir Amos.**

**'He he. Teach him a lesson.' Laughed Sir Jamieson.**

**Arthur throws a dagger at the target the servant was still carrying.**

**'Hey! Hang on!' said Morris.**

**'Don't stop!' laughed Arthur.**

Arthur received glares from everyone but Merlin who didn't seem to hear what was being said. He only looked at Arthur like a blind man would upon seeing the sun for the first time.

**Morris takes a few steps back.**

**'Here?' asked Morris.**

**Gwen opens an upper window and shakes a rug frowning as she watches Arthur bullying the serving boy.**

**'I told you to keep moving!' called out Arthur.**

**Arthur threw another dagger.**

**'Come on! Run!' calls Arthur.**

**Morris shuffles along trying to carry the large board of wood and Arthur throws more daggers.**

**'Do you want some moving target practice?' asks Arthur.**

**Morris drops the target which rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.**

The women smile at Merlin for helping, but frowned when he didn't even acknowledge them. What was so important about that arrogant prat?

**'Hey, come on, that's enough.' Said Merlin**

**'What?' asked Arthur, incredulously.**

**'You've had your fun, my friend.' Said Merlin.**

**'Do I know you?' asked Arthur coming towards Merlin.**

**'Er, I'm Merlin,' responded Merlin holding out a hand to Arthur for the prince to take.**

**'So I don't know you.' Arthur stated.**

"How rude." Molly huffed. Merlin wanted to glare at her. She had no idea what she was talking about!

**'No.' admitted Merlin.**

**'Yet you called me "friend."' Arthur said.**

**'That was my mistake,' agreed Merlin.**

**'Yes, I think so,' Arthur thinking that things were going his way.**

**'Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass,' said Merlin.**

Everyone burst out laughing. They never heard Merlin like this! He was always so serious and whatnot. They didn't know he had a sharp tongue!

**Merlin starts walking away.**

**Arthur snorts, 'or I one who could be so stupid.'**

Merlin gave another breathy laugh. The first of many times Arthur called him stupid! He gained some weird looks for that laugh. After all, who would laugh when someone was calling you stupid?

**Merlin stops walking.**

**'Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?' asked Arthur.**

**'No.' said Merlin.**

**Would you like me to help you?' asked Arthur.**

"He better not." Minerva growled, feeling protective. It slipped her mind that Merlin was much older than her. Once someone became a Gryffindor, they were her cubs, no matter what age.

**'I wouldn't if I were you,' retorted Merlin in a threatening voice.**

**Arthur laughed,**

"Um, you just threatened him, and he laughs?" Charlie asked, incredulous.

Merlin laughed. "Trust me, he had a right to."

It didn't make sense to them, but they knew they would get their answer by watching.

**'Why? What are you going to do to me?' asked the arrogant Prince.**

**'You have no idea,' said Merlin in a mysterious voice.**

**'Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon.' Arthur said.**

**Merlin looks and just takes a swing at him.**

Several people winced at the position Merlin found himself in. It looked painful.

**Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.**

**Gwen cringes at Merlin's position.**

**'I'll have you thrown in jail for that,' said Arthur.**

**'What, who do you think you are? The King?' asked Merlin.**

Merlin chuckled. "I had no idea…"

Everyone ignored it, for now.

**'No. I'm his son, Arthur.' Arthur responded.**

Everyone gasped. There was no way that that arrogant, rude man was the greatest King the world has ever known! It could not be possible! And yet, it would explain Merlin's behavior toward him. It is said that Merlin and Arthur shared a bond so strong, they were closer than brothers. They were known as each other's halve. Two sides of the same coin.

Merlin chuckled at their expressions. He knew how they felt. After all, he was the one to change Arthur into the man he was known for today.

"That's King Arthur?!" Hermione spluttered. Merlin nodded, his smile not leaving his face. "But, he doesn't sound anything like the Arthur of Legend!"

Merlin chuckled again. "To every end, there is a beginning. The Arthur of Legend you all know did very much exist, but he wasn't always like that. He had a beginning, one where he was rude, arrogant and selfish. But over time, he turned into the man of legend, in the end." He smiled, prouder of Arthur than he could ever hope to say.

**Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees. Merlin is escorted down to the cells by guards.**

**Merlin burst out laughing, making the others look at him strangely. Who would laugh when they get thrown in jail?**

Merlin settled down and, seeing the looks, felt the need to explain. "Sorry, it's just that after about a few years in Camelot, the guards never even threw me into the jail cell. I got into trouble a lot, and everyone knew me. So when the King or Arthur told the guard to throw me in jail they would walk up to me and say, 'alright Merlin, you know what to do' and I would walk down to the cells on my own, even locking the door too. I even had my own personal cell." He finished, sounding proud.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Fred and George though, were looking at him like he was a God sent from above.

**Mary Collins disguised as the beautiful Lady Helen crosses the drawbridge and enter Camelot. Mary Collins' true reflection appears in the puddle.**

"Wait," Flitwick squeaked, "why did her reflection show who she really is?" Everyone else was curious as well.

"You all know the saying, 'a mirror doesn't lie', correct?" They nodded. "Well it's true. When you change your appearance, you don't change your soul, so your reflection will show your true self as it can never lie."

They nodded in understanding.

**Mary Collins enters the throne room to where Uther and some of his court members are currently.**

**'Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations,' said Uther graciously.**

**'The pleasure's all mine,' said Mary Collins.**

**'How was your journey?' asked Uther.**

**Mary Collins faked a sigh, 'Oh, the time it took, Sire.' She said softly.**

**Uther took one of her hands and kissed it, 'Well, it's always worth the wait.'**

**'It will be,' said Mary Collins obviously thinking of her plot to kill Arthur.**

Merlin narrowed his eyes.

**Merlin is in his cell sleeping on the straw floor.**

**'Merlin, Merlin,' the mysterious voice calls.**

People jumped again.

"Alright! What keeps saying your name?" Harry asked, frustrated. This was like the basilisk incident all over again.

Merlin smirked but did not answer.

**Merlin wakes and hears the voice coming from the floor underneath him jumps up away from the voice calling to him.**

**'Merlin,' the voice calls again.**

**Merlin moves towards the floor putting his head close to ground to see what the voice was.**

**'Merlin,' said Gaius in surprise.**

**The cell door opens and Gaius steps in leaving the guards behind him.**

**Gaius sighed at his young ward, 'You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.'**

**'I'm sorry,' said Merlin.**

**'You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released,' said Gaius.**

**'Oh, thank you! Thank you!' Merlin all but shouted enthusiastically.**

**Gaius frowns at Merlin for his excitement.**

**'I won't forget this.' Merlin vowed.**

**'Well, there is a small price to pay,' said Gaius an evil glint in his eyes.**

**Merlin is now in the stocks being pelted by fruit and looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.**

Everyone, including Merlin, burst out laughing. Merlin looked ridiculous!

Merlin, still chuckling, said, "Ah, the first of many times I entered the stocks." Which, of course caused everyone to laugh harder.

**'Oh, no,' said Merlin his statement at odds with the way he was beaming at the town children.**

"You seem to be enjoying it." Ginny giggled.

**Gaius laughs at the boy.**

**'Thanks,' Merlin rolls his eyes at his Great Uncle.**

**The children leave and Gwen approaches Merlin.**

**'I'm Guinevere,**

Shocked gasps escaped everyone as they looked upon the future Queen of Camelot. Merlin smiled softly, thinking of Gwen. He missed her dearly.

"Didn't Guinevere betray Arthur by having an affair with Lancelot?" Bill, the history major, asked.

Merlin stiffened and a growl climbed up his throat. Bill flinched at the glare Merlin sent him.

"Gwen would never hurt Arthur like that! She was the kindest women you would ever know! She loved Arthur with all her heart, she would never betray him willingly!"

While everyone looked away, ashamed, four people were pondering the 'willingly' in that statement. Why would Merlin say that? Unless, she betrayed him unwillingly.

** but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid,' said Gwen.**

"Queen Guinevere was a maid? To Morgana?" Hermione asked, shocked beyond belief. How come no one knew of this? Why was history so wrong? How could it be wrong?

Merlin nodded, anticipating their reactions when he gets appointed Arthur's servant.

**'Right. I'm Merlin.' Merlin introduced himself by doing his best whilst in the stocks to shake hands with the once and future queen. Although, most people just call me Idiot.'**

**'No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave,' said Gwen.**

**'It was stupid,' said Merlin.**

**'Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him.' said Gwen.**

**Merlin snorted, 'Oh, I...I can beat him.' said Merlin confidently.**

**'You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows,' said Gwen.**

**'Thanks,' said Merlin.**

**'No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well...' Gwen trailed off.**

**'What?' Merlin demanded.**

**'You don't look like that.' Gwen said.**

**Merlin motions for Gwen to move closer to him where he whispers, 'I'm in disguise.'**

Some people chuckled, others looked amused.

**Gwen laughs, 'Well, it's great you stood up to him.'**

**'What? You think so?' asks Merlin sounding pleased.**

Fred and George waggled their eyebrows at Merlin. "Did you have a little crush Merlin?" They laughed

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "She was like my sister, though from what I understand, she did have a crush on me for a while."

Their eyes widened. They were only joking! They didn't know Gwen actually had a crush on Merlin! That would make things awkward with Arthur.

**'Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero,' said Gwen.**

**'Oh, yeah?' sounding pleased.**

**Gwen nods, 'Mm-hmm.'**

**The children re-approach with more rotten fruit.**

**'Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting.' Merlin laughs**

"Fans?" Lupin snorted.

**and Gwen moves away before she too gets pelted with fruit.**

**Merlin is now back in Gaius' chambers where he sits down to eat.**

**'Do you want some vegetables with that?' asks Gaius.**

Merlin smiled as everyone chuckled. He missed his uncle's sense of humor.

**Merlin snorts, 'I know you're still angry with me.'**

**'Your mother asked me to look after you,' said Gaius.**

**'Yes.' Said Merlin interested.**

**'What did your mother say to you about your gifts?' asked the old man.**

Everyone leaned forward, eager to find out more about Merlin's powers.

**'That I was special.' Was all Merlin said.**

**'You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before,' agreed Gaius.**

**'What do you mean?' asked Merlin looking like Gaius had all the answers.**

**'Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive,' said Gaius.**

**'What's the point if it can't be used?' said Merlin frustrated.**

**'That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin,' said Gaius.**

They sighed in disappointment. They didn't learn anything new.

**'Did you ever study magic?' asked Merlin.**

**'Uther banned all such work twenty years ago,' said Gaius.**

**'Why?' asked Merlin.**

**'People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons.'**

Hagrid and Charlie's faces turned red with anger.

**'What? All of them?' asked Merlin shocked.**

**'There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it.**

"But," a confused looking Harry said, "what about Aithusa?"

"She wasn't born yet." Merlin told him.

**Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice.' Gaius explained to Merlin.**

**Merlin is walking up the balcony corridor where he enters Lady Helen's chambers.**

**Merlin puts the potion bottle down on the table and notices a special book. Lady Helen walks in and Merlin tries to cover the evidence that he had been snooping up.**

**'What are you doing here?' asked Mary Collins looking like an unimpressed lady.**

**'An...I, I was asked to deliver this,' said Merlin quickly picking the bottle up from the table and showing "Lady Helen" it.**

**They see Mary's reflection on the half covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the little bottle and quickly exits the room.**

**Merlin is walking across the lower town where he passes Arthur and his gang of knights.**

Merlin smirked, remembering that fight. It was also when they both felt the connection of their bond, though they were not going to admit it.

**'How's your knee-walking coming along?' asked Arthur.**

**Merlin keeps walking on.**

"Good, ignore him." Hestia said. Still slightly angry at the way he treated that poor boy. Merlin looked sheepish.

**'Aw, don't run away!' laughed Arthur.**

**Merlin stops.**

The women groaned while the men and boys looked eager.

**Arthur sighs, 'Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.'**

**'Look, I've told you you're an ass,' said Merlin turning to face the prince. 'I just didn't realise you were a royal one.**

**They all burst out laughing, yet again to Merlin's wit. They never knew he could be this funny!**

"You must come pranking with us!" Fred and George shouted, eliciting horrified looks from the teachers and their mother.

Merlin shook his head, still chuckling, and the twins frowned in disappointment. The teachers and Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

**Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?' Merlin said mockingly.**

**Arthur laughs 'I could take you apart with one blow.'**

**'I could take you apart with less than that' said Merlin.**

**'Are you sure?' asked Arthur.**

**'Come on, then,' Sir Jamieson.**

**'Fight,' cheered Sir Amos.**

**Merlin takes off his jacket and Arthur laughs.**

**'...toying with him, then!' said Sir Nigel.**

**'Here you go,' said Arthur.**

**Sir Frederick handed Arthur a mace which he threw at Merlin which he promptly dropped.**

Fred and George snickered at him while the others all looked amused.

"I never had to learn how to catch things with my hands. I always had my magic." Merlin shrugged, not bothered in the least.

**Merlin picks up and Arthur professionally swing his mace around his head showing his superior skill.**

**'That a way,' cheered Sir Amos.**

**'Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth,' said Arthur.**

**'Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?' asked Merlin cheekily.**

Merlin smiled while everyone else laughed yet again. The first time he ever called Arthur a prat. But certainly not the last.

**Arthur snorted, 'You can't address me like that.'**

**'I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?' he asked with an annoying fake bow.**

More laughter.

**Arthur began swinging the mace with vigour an annoyed expression on his face.**

**'Come on then, Merlin! Come on!' jeered Arthur.**

**Arthur is backing Merlin into the market stalls as a large crowd gathers. Gaius who is in his chambers sees the crowd and looks and realized Merlin – once again – is in trouble. Merlin falls over.**

**Arthur laughs, 'You're in trouble now.'**

**'Oh God,' moans Merlin.**

**Merlin looks desperately around then seeing some large hooks (his eyes glowing liquid gold) magically entangles Arthur's mace around them.**

People smirked and laughed at Arthur's misfortune.

**As soon as Arthur has untangled his mace he comes back for another attack. Once again Merlin's eyes glow gold and a box moves in front of Arthur who stubs his toe on the box.**

**'OW! Argh!' yelled the Prince.**

More laughter.

**Arthur is pursuing Merlin again. Merlin's eyes glow golden forcing a rope under Arthur's feet to tighten making Arthur trip up.**

**Merlin picks up the mace and begins waving it at Arthur.**

**'Do you want to give up?' Merlin shouts.**

**'To you?' Arthur is shocked a mere servant can beat him.**

**'Do you? Do you want to give up?' Merlin repeats.**

**Arthur is moving away from the mace and catches his foot in a bucket and falls over. Merlin then spots Gaius and looks away from the fight.**

"Never lose your concentration. Constant Vigilance!" Tonks shouted in a perfect Mad-eye impression, causing people to jump and glare at her. She only smiled.

**Arthur takes the moment of Merlin's distraction to knock his opponent over with a broom.**

They winced when Merlin was hit. That looked painful. Molly looked like she wanted to get up and fuss over him, until she realized he was much more older than her, he doesn't need her to mother him.

**Arthur's guards begin to pick Merlin up but Arthur stops them.**

**'Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one.**

Merlin smile again. Thus started the famous names for each other.

**There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.'**

There it was. The beginning of their bond. Both trying to fight it, and in the end both lose. They were destined to anyway.

**Merlin seemed to be trying to avoid Arthur's gaze hoping he wouldn't guess the truth.**

**The scene cut to Gaius' chambers where Merlin and Gaius are sitting. Gaius is giving Merlin another lecture.**

**'How could you be so foolish?' shouted the physician.**

**'He needed to be taught a lesson,' said Merlin.**

**'Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!' scolded Gaius.**

Minerva, Flitwick and Slughorn nodded. They agreed with Gaius.

**'What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!' said Merlin.**

**'Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!' said Gaius.**

**'I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. **

They all snorted at that. Merlin? A nobody? HA, as if!

**If I can't use magic, I might as well die,' said Merlin.**

Now they looked uncomfortable. They were watching what appeared to be a very private moment between uncle and nephew. They wished they were able to skip these moments.

**Merlin goes to his bedchamber. Gaius follows the boy up with a basket of medical supplies.**

**Gaius sighs, 'Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off.' He instructs.**

**Merlin removed his shirt revealing the bruises from the fight.**

More winces as they saw the results of the fight.

**'You don't know why I was born like this, do you?' asked Merlin softly.**

**'No.' admitted Gaius.**

**Gaius is attending to Merlin's wounds.**

**'I'm not a monster, am I?' asked Merlin softly.**

Harry looked at Merlin with sympathy. He knew how it felt when you believed you were different. Abnormal. A freak.

**Gaius looks Merlin directly in the eye, 'Don't ever think that.' He said.**

**'Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why.' Merlin needed the truth.**

**'Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me,' said Gaius.**

**'If you can't tell me, no one can,' said Merlin.**

**Gaius pours a potion into a tiny cup. 'Take this it will help with the pain.'**

**Uther and Mary Collins who Uther thought was Lady Helen were dining together.**

**'Will you sing for me tonight?' asked Uther.**

**'You will have to wait, Sire.' The sorceress replied.**

**'You will not deny me.' said Uther.**

**'I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?' she asked.**

**'Who would dare to miss it?' said Uther.**

**'How about your son?' asked Mary Collins.**

Merlin glared.

**'Well...' Uther trailed off.**

**'It seems a shame not to have met him.' the witch faked sadness.**

**'That's Arthur,' said Uther.**

**'Poor child.' said Mary Collins.**

**'Hmm?' said the confused king.**

**'Poor child. It can't have been easy to, to grow up without a mother,' said the witch.**

**'No.' said Uther.**

**'Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace,' said Mary.**

**'Hasn't been easy,' agreed Uther.**

**'I'm sure,' smiled Mary Collins.**

**Uther smiles back at him.**

**'Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried.**

Merlin snorted, remembering when Uther did remarry.

**I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom.'**

**'Well, perhaps I'll find love again.**

**But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother.' sighed Uther.**

**'Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur,' agreed the woman who would try and kill the prince.**

**Later on that night Merlin was lying awake in his bed.**

**'Merlin, Merlin,' the voice was back again.**

**Merlin jumps out of bed and leaves Gaius' quarters. He runs across the square.**

"Finally, we get to see who has been calling you!" Harry shouted in glee, making others laugh.

**'Merlin,' the voice continued to intone.**

**Merlin follows it descending down the stairs. He magically distracts the guards by rolling their dice away from them.**

**Merlin grabs a torch and descends down the stairway.**

**'Merlin, Merlin,' the voice continues to shout.**

**Merlin enters the cave.**

**'Merlin,' called the Great Dragon..**

**Merlin looked around for the source of the voice.**

**'Where are you?' Merlin calls out.**

**The Great Dragon landed in front of Merlin.**

Several people screamed at the sudden appearance of the Great Dragon. They looked at him with wide eyes, hardly believing what they see.

Merlin smirked. "Yes, that is Kilgharrah."

**'I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny,' said Kilgharrah.**

"So that's how you find out?" Hermione asked, still in shock over seeing Kilgharrah.

Merlin smiled and nodded.

**'Why? What do you mean? What destiny?' asked Merlin.**

**'Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason,' responded the Great Dragon.**

**'So there is a reason?' asked Merlin.**

**'Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion,' responded Kilgharrah.**

**'Right,' Said Merlin awkwardly.**

**'But he faces many threats from friend**

Merlin sighed. "I didn't realize he meant Morgana till much later."

**and foe alike,' said Kilgharrah.**

**'I don't see what this has to do with me,' said Merlin.**

**'Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion,' said Kilgharrah.**

**'No. No, you've got this wrong,' said Merlin.**

**'There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't.' he said wisely.**

"Is this where you got all your cryptic answers and wise advice from?" Ron asked.

Merlin just shrugged.

**'But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand,' said Merlin.**

All of their eyes widened as they turned to Merlin who looked like he was holding in laughter.

"What is so funny?" Minerva barked.

Merlin choked down his laugh and said, "I didn't actually mean it! Arthur's and mine relationship is very different than other peoples. You will understand the more you watch."

Minerva glared at him once more before turning back to the screen.

**Kilgharrah laughed, 'none of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.'**

**'No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot,' said Merlin.**

**'Perhaps it's your destiny to change that,' said Kilgharrah.**

Merlin smiled. Arthur did change. He changed a lot.

**The dragon flies off.**

**'Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!' Merlin shouts after the dragon.**

**The next morning Gaius enters Merlin's chambers and picks up the clothes thrown all over the room.**

**'Hoy!' said the old physician.**

**Merlin suddenly wakes.**

**'Have you seen the state of this room?' said Gaius paternally.**

**'It just happens,' said Merlin.**

**'By magic?' asked Gaius.**

**'Yeah,' Merlin is obviously lying.**

**'Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares.'**

**Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin.**

**'Mmm, I know the feeling,' said Merlin.**

**Merlin walks up to Morgana's chambers and into her chambers where she is currently changing behind a screen.**

**'You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole.**

Merlin looked a little sick as he heard this. She was Arthur's sister after all.

**Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?' asked Morgana.**

**Merlin pauses and looks around before he passed Morgana a dress. She begins undressing.**

**'I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?' Morgana said.**

**Merlin places the gown on the screen.**

**'Well, does it?' Morgana repeated.**

**Merlin shakes his head, 'Mm-Mmm,' said Merlin who was trying not to show his masculinity.**

The teens laughed at the predicament Merlin found himself in.

**'If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't,' said Morgana indignantly.**

**On the box Merlin seemed to be looking around for some way out of his current predicament.**

**'So do you know what that means?' asked Morgana.**

**Merlin shakes his head, 'Mm-Mmm.**

**'Where are you?' she calls for her maid.**

**Morgana turns around and Merlin hides behind a cloak, 'here,' the young man says in a high pitched voice.**

Fred and George laughed. "You make a very pretty girl Merlin!"

Merlin blushed while everyone else laughed.

**Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak of the hood to see the beautiful Lady Morgana.**

**'It means I'm going by myself,' said the lady.**

**Merlin decides its time to leave and moves to leave.**

**'I need some help with this fastening,' she said. "Gwen?"**

**Merlin turned around looking lost. Gwen enters behind him. "I'm here." She said, confused.**

**'What are you doing here?' mouthed Gwen.**

**Merlin gestured to Morgana.**

**Gwen nods, 'oh.'**

**Merlin mouths a thank you to Gwen before he leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out from behind the screen in a new dress and carrying another one.**

**'So, it's whether I wear this little tease...' said Morgana holding up a maroon gown. '...or give them a night they'll really remember?'**

**Once again they cut to Lady Helen's chambers where a serving girl was tending to the imposter. She is brining a bowl of fruit to the woman. She knocks on the door which is opened by a dark haired woman.**

**'Lady Helen.' The serving girl that Gwen and Merlin knew as Bronwen curtsied, 'Compliments of the King.'**

**'Come in,' Mary invites the girl in.**

The atmosphere became tense. They knew something horrible was about to happen. Merlin sighed, he remembered the terror it caused when they found the girl, dead, in those chambers. It was awful.

**Mary sits at the table and picks up an apple.**

**'So sweet. How will I ever repay him?' asked Mary Collins.**

**'When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance.' The girl said.**

**'So am I,' Lady Helen's face had a slightly sinister look to it.**

**'I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel.' the girl prattled on.**

**Bronwen removes the cover from the mirror and sees the old face of Mary Collins' in the mirror. She tries to leave. But the woman grabs her arm and the girl falls down dead.**

The women had tears in their eyes and the men looked murderous. That girl did not deserve to die.

**Gaius and Merlin enter the banquet hall where the nobles and courtiers are already in attendance. Merlin sees Arthur and a group of his Knights laughing.**

**'...Merlin...' Arthur is saying and his knights laugh '...so I stood up and...' he pretends to punch one of his mates stomach again at which they laugh again.**

**Morgana enters the hall and all the men stare at her.**

Ron was doing the same. Hermione, looking annoyed, hit Ron in the arm, waking him from his daze. He looked sheepish.

**'God have mercy,' breathed Arthur.**

Merlin, again, looked sick.

**Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes.**

**'Merlin. Remember, you're here to work,' Gaius reminded Merlin quietly.**

**'Oh, yeah,' Merlin was still gazing at his would-be-enemy as Arthur moves forward to talk to him.**

Merlin looked down as he felt eyes on him. His cheeks were a light red.

**Meanwhile Gwen moves over to talk to Merlin.**

**'She looks great, doesn't she?' said Gwen.**

**'Yeah,' said Merlin wistfully.**

**'Some people are just born to be queen,' said Gwen.**

"NO!" was shouted in the room. That would have been disastrous.

**'No!' shouted Merlin.**

**'I hope so.** **One day.** **Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?'**

Everyone chuckled at the irony.

**'Oh,' he chuckled, 'come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men.'**

**'No, I like much more ordinary men like you,' said Gwen.**

**'Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary,' said Merlin darkly.**

Merlin was sent sympathetic looks, which he ignored. He hated those looks.

**'No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you,' Gwen said in a fluster.**

**'Thanks,' Merlin grinned.**

**Both of the servants walk away from each other awkwardly.**

"Awkward." Fred and George sang, causing people to chuckle.

**Mary Collins is sitting at her dressing table humming softly before leaving the room walking past Bronwen's corpse on the way out. Celebratory horns announce King Uther's arrival and everyone finds their places on the table.**

**'We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures,**

Merlin had a dark look on his face. His father, forever on the run, was pleasure to him?

**but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora,' Uther gestured for Lady Helen herself to the applause of the other guests.**

**Mary Collin begins to sing and as she does an enchantment falls over them all causing the banqueters to fall asleep cobwebs forming over their frozen forms.**

**Merlin notices this and clamps his hands over his ears.**

"How come you didn't fall asleep?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice.

Merlin smiled at her. "Because my magic protected me." She nodded.

**She begins staring at Arthur as she pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin's eyes glow golden as he drops the chandelier on her.**

Several people winced at that, but they knew it had to be done.

**The courtiers wake and begin pulling the cobwebs off of themselves. Mary raises herself up off the floor to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time so he can reach Arthur and pushes him out of harms way.**

**"Woo!" Fred and George cheered.**

**The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor and Mary Collins dies. Uther and Arthur stare in shock at Merlin.**

**'You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid,' said Uther.**

**'Oh, well...' said Merlin not sounding happy at being addressed by Uther.**

**'Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded,' Uther declared.**

**'No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness,' Merlin blathered.**

**'No, absolutely. This merits something quite special!' Uther decided.**

**'Well...' Merlin trailed.**

**'You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant,' he decided.**

Jaws dropped and eyes widened. He said what now?

"You were a servant?" Kingsley asked, in shock. Merlin smirked and nodded.

"B-but, you're you!" Ron spluttered. Merlin cocked an eyebrow at him. "You shouldn't be a servant!"

Merlin just looked at them. "I loved my job as Arthur's servant. Well, not in the beginning. It allowed me to be close to Arthur and to go to places without suspicion. It was perfect."

They still stared at him. He sighed and gestured toward the screen.

**"Father!" Arthur said, aghast. Merlin and Arthur looked away from each other both looking unhappy.**

Merlin chuckled. Oh, neither one of them was happy about that.

**The court then applauds.**

**Gaius knocks on Merlin's bedroom door and enters.**

**'Seems you're a hero,' said Gaius.**

**'Hard to believe, isn't it?' said Merlin.**

Disbelieving looks were thrown his way which he, predictably, ignored.

**'No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?' Gaius reminded Merlin.**

**'But...that was magic,' said Merlin.**

**Gaius nods, "and now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.'**

**'What do you mean?' asked Merlin.**

**'I saw how you saved Arthur's life,' said Gaius.**

**'Oh, no,' said Merlin.**

**'Perhaps that's its purpose,' said Gaius thoughtfully.**

**Merlin sighed, 'my destiny.'**

**'Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me,' he smiled at his ward.**

**Gaius handed Merlin a large leather bound book that Merlin immediately unlatches.**

Hermione, Ron and Harry gasped. "That was the book you showed us!" Hermione yelled, excited.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, and that is why you must be very careful with it. It is the only thing of Gaius's that I have left." He stated sadly.

**Merlin smiled, "but this is a book of magic.'**

**Which is why you must keep it hidden,' said Gaius.**

**'I will study every word,' said Merlin.**

**A guard knocks on the door and Merlin is quick to hide the magic book.**

**The guard enters and says, 'Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away.'**

**'Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants,' said Gaius.**

**Merlin grins then walks out the door.**

They all sighed when the first viewing was over. They learned so much from that one viewing, they couldn't even imagine what the others held.

Merlin sighed. It will only get more difficult from here.


	2. Valiant

_AN: I am trying to upload as fast as I can, but it will probably not be a regular schedule, what with me being a senior and all, but I am trying._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Ancient Relics._

It was silent in the room as they all tried to process what was discovered during the last viewing.

So, not only was Martin, well, not Martin; he was Merlin! The greatest wizard to ever and will ever live! Harry was feeling extremely guilty over how he acted towards Merlin. He yelled at him and was basically rude to him. All because he knew he had secrets. But Harry had been a hypocrite. He got mad at Merlin for keeping secrets, and yet he has all those secrets about himself that he lied about. He never told anyone about the Dursley's treatment of him or the more gruesome parts of his 'adventures'. He never told anyone about getting stabbed by the basilisk or getting tortured by Voldemort. He had no right to get angry at Merlin for not telling him his secret. It was his secret, his business.

As Harry mulled over his thoughts, Merlin was staring at the screen, no emotion showing on his face. He knew it would be hard, but he never imagined it would be that hard to see those people again. Arthur was by far the hardest for Merlin to see. Each time he spoke, a pain stabbed through Merlin's heart. Arthur was his other half, and when he died, Merlin felt half of him die as well. That is what happened to his joking nature. It mostly died with Arthur, for he was the one who brought it out the most. Merlin is very different now, then he was then. He went through so much grief in such a short amount of time, he never recovered. He lost everything in almost the same day. Arthur, Camelot, the knights… It all just hurt too much.

Merlin was so deep in his thoughts, he never noticed the worried glanced the others were shooting him from time to time. They saw his vacant expression and his tortured eyes. They didn't know what to do.

Before anyone could do anything, the screen began to shine and another viewing started, catching everyone's attention at once.

**The Knight Valiant enters the shady shop.**

Merlin stiffened. This is not going to be a good viewing. If it shows everything he remembers about that incident, then a lot of people are going to be mad at Arthur. That is not something he takes lightly, even if he understands their anger. He won't allow it.

**'****I understand you have a shield for me,' Valiant spoke.**

**The unknown merchant gestures to Valiant who follows him to behind the counter.**

**'****With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you will****win****,' said the shop owner.**

**'Show me how it works,' demanded Valiant.**

'**Certainly. Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle.' The shop owner who was deemed a sorcerer said.**

**The snakes slither out of the shield. **

People shrieked. Those snakes looked terrifying.

**'****When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralysed,' the sorcerer said.**

Merlin winced, remembering the poor Knight's fate.

**The shop owner hands him the sword.**

**'****The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do,' said the sorcerer.**

**'****Anything?' asked Valiant.**

Suspicious looks were cast toward the screen at Valiant's tone.

**'Just say the word,' replied the shop owner not noticing Valiant's intention.**

**Both of the conspirators laugh.**

**'****Kill him,' said Valiant.**

Many sighed. They had a feeling that would happen. Though it did not change how they felt about it.

**A snake lashes out at the shop owner killing him instantly. **

Ginny flinched. Ever since her first year and the whole ordeal with the basilisk, she has had a fear of snakes.

**Valiant rides for the city placing his helmet and seal on the table.**

**'****Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament.' Valiant speaks to the Sean the Steward.**

**'Welcome to Camelot,' smiled Sean.**

"Is it really that easy for someone to enter Camelot?" Remus asked, shocked. He thought a kingdom as grand as that would have tighter security.

Merlin grinned, remembering how easy it had been for him to sneak in and out of the castle. "It was when Uther was King. When Arthur assumed the throne, security became much more tighter."

He nodded in understanding.

**Outside the castle Arthur and Merlin are****training****.**

Everyone snorted at the image. Merlin looked ridiculous!

**'****Ready?' Arthur asked swinging his sword.**

**'Would it make any difference if I said no?' the young warlock asked.**

**'Not really.' Arthur admitted.**

Hermione frowned, disapprovingly.

**Merlin draws his sword and Arthur attacks.**

**'****Body. Shield. Body. Shield.' Arthur intones.**

They winced every time Arthur attacked Merlin.

**'Shield.' Merlin responds doing his best to keep up with the warrior.**

**'Head,' Arthur surprises Merlin.**

**'Head? Ow.' Merlin protests at the pain.**

Fred and George laughed while everyone else chuckled quietly. Merlin huffed. That had not been fun.

**'Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying,' complained the prince.**

**Arthur tags the manservant in the back.**

**'****I know. Ah.' Merlin gets hit again.**

Hermione glared while the others resumed chuckling.

**'Once more,' Arthur continues going.**

**'Oh, no.' Merlin pleads.**

**'****To the left. To the right. And left. Head.' Arthur continues training.**

**'Ow!' Arthur gets another hit.**

Again, more laughter while Hermione looked more and more angry the more Merlin got hurt.

**'Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win,' complained the spoilt prince.**

Hermione snapped.

"So he is hurting you and beating you up, just because he is competing in the tournament and needs practice! He does not deserve to become King if he treats his people like that!" Hermione yelled.

Harry and Ron looked at her warily. They were the only ones (besides maybe Fred and George) who knew how bad her temper could get.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Hermione, making her anger deflate and uncertainty flare.

"You have to understand Hermione," Merlin stated, slowly and pointedly, "that Arthur was, at the time, a young prince who was spoilt all his life. He was arrogant and he had every right to be. He was raised that way. He was taught that there was no one more important than the crown. It was my destiny to change that. To turn him into what he is now known as. It took a while, but in the end, Arthur was nothing like he was then. In the end, Arthur more than deserved to be King."

Hermione lowered her eyes, ashamed. He was right, Arthur was only a boy who was spoilt. She had no right claiming to know who Arthur really was, or that he did not deserve to be King.

Merlin was now grinning. "Besides, Arthur was only using the tournament as an excuse. He was actually trying to teach me to fight, without me knowing it. Though, I guess he didn't realize then, how awful I was with a sword."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him with disbelief. Not good with a sword?! He was amazing when he fought against that knight!

The silence lasted a few more seconds before everyone turned back to the screen.

**'****Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body,' Merlin said.**

**'Shield,' Arthur helped.**

**'Shield. Ah.' Merlin was hit again in the head.**

**'****Ow,' Merlin topples over his helmet rolling off.**

**'****You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.' Arthur gave Merlin half a compliment.**

Merlin smiled. One of the only times in the early parts of their friendship that Arthur complemented him.

**'****Is it over?' asked Merlin looking up from the floor.**

**'That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?' Arthur threatened.**

**Merlin sighed as they resumed fighting.**

Several people looked at Merlin in sympathy. He ignored them.

**Later Merlin walks into Gaius' living quarters dropping his armor as he goes.**

**Gaius chuckled, 'so, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?' he asked sounding like he knew the answer.**

**Merlin tapped his head.**

**'****Do you hear clanging?' asked Merlin.**

Fred and George chuckled.

**Merlin slumps down at the table wearing his tunic as Gaius begins massaging the warlock's shoulders.**

**'****Ah! It was horrible. Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. onhríne achtung bregdan.' Merlin suddenly began doing magic.**

**The book on the tournament moved towards him and flipped open.**

Everyone looked at the scene with awe. They still could not get used to the amazing displays of magic Merlin showed.

**Gaius was not impressed wearing an expression of extreme annoyance and slight fear he hit Merlin over the head stopping the massage.**

**'****Oi!' he shouts at the same time.**

Everyone chuckled at that. It was relieving for them to know that Merlin had someone looking out for him.

**'****What've I told you about using magic like this?' Gaius scolded.**

**'If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself.' Merlin said.**

Several people looked at Merlin, amused, while the others merely chuckled.

**'Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?' Gaius said.**

**'What would you do?' asked the still innocent boy.**

Merlin frowned. He knew exactly what Gaius would do. The incident with the witch-finder came to mind.

**'Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes.' Gaius said treating his ward.**

**'****Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?' Merlin complained.**

**'I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun.' Gaius suggested.**

**Merlin scoffed, 'you think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties.'**

The women scowled in distaste while the men suppressed their laughter at Merlin's misfortune.

**'****We all have our duties. Even Arthur,' reminded Gaius.**

**'It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory.' Merlin moaned enviously.**

Merlin grimaced. He had had no idea just how hard Arthur had it.

**'He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure.' Gaius explained.**

**'Ah! That makes two of us.' Merlin referred to both their destiny.**

**Merlin brings Arthur's armour into Gwen's where she shows him how to put it on.**

**'****So, you've got voiders on the arms,' Gwen began.**

**'****Mm-mmm,' Merlin listened.**

**'****The hauberk goes over your chest,' Gwen continued.**

Everyone except Merlin, Hermione, Minerva, Flitwick and Remus looked completely lost on what Gwen was saying.

**'****The chest. The arms. The chest,' Merlin rambled.**

**'I guess you know what to do with the helmet,' laughed Gwen.**

**'Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out,' grinned Merlin.**

**Gwen giggled as Merlin put the helmet on looking a bit of a fool. He really didn't suit armor.**

Everyone laughed. Merlin was not made to wear that!

**'****How come you're so much better at this than me?' questioned Merlin.**

**'I'm the blacksmith's daughter. **

That statement earned many raised eyebrows.

"She was the daughter of a blacksmith?" Kingsley asked.

Merlin nodded, smiling.

"But," Hermione said, looking confused, "wasn't there a law that royals had to marry people of noble status?"

Merlin smirked and nodded. "Yes, one of the very first things Arthur changed when he became King. When he was the Prince, he also knighted commoners, which was also against the law. He didn't care about someone's status, only about how good they were." He finished, sounding extremely proud of his old friend.

Everyone got a clearer view on the Arthur of Legend, just from that statement. They couldn't wait until they see it for themselves.

**I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad,' Gwen said.**

**'No, it's brilliant!' grinned Merlin.**

**The scene cuts to when they are on the training grounds. Merlin is struggling to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm; much to the prince's annoyance.**

**'****You do know the tournament starts today?' the arrogant prince asks impatiently.**

**'****Yes, Sir,' said Merlin with a goofy look on his elfin face.**

**Merlin fixes the buckle on Arthur's gorget.**

**'****You nervous?' asked Merlin.**

**'****I don't get nervous,' said Arthur.**

**'Really? I thought everyone got nervous,' said Merlin in surprise.**

**'Will you shut up!' Arthur finally snaps.**

"Yeah, he's not nervous at all." Fred and George said sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh.

**Merlin ties Arthur's cape around him and places the helmet on his head completely forgetting Arthur's sword.**

**'****Great, yeah. I think you're all set,' Merlin completely oblivious.**

"I believe," Remus smiled, "you are forgetting his sword."

Merlin chuckled.

**'****Aren't you forgetting something?' Merlin didn't seem to think so, so Arthur had to fill the boy in, 'my sword.'**

**Merlin's reaction was comical like he had been hit on the head with a hammer, 'oh yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that.'**

They laughed. Who knew Merlin could be this clueless!

**Arthur furiously grabs the sword and marches off to fight.**

**'****That went well,' Merlin said.**

Several people snorted. Went well?

**Gwen and Morgana are sitting excitedly in the stands as the knights walk into the tournament. Merlin peeks around to watch whilst Uther stands up in front of Morgana and introduces the tournament.**

**'****Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces,' announced the tyrant king opening a box revealing the gold up for grabs. 'It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!'**

**The crowd begins cheering.**

**'****I trust you will make me proud,' Uther told his son slapping him on the back and moving away.**

Molly frowned. "That is no way to treat his son! He is basically saying that if Arthur doesn't win, he won't be proud! How could he!"

Merlin sighed. "Uther was many things, one of them being expectant. He expected Arthur to be the best, so he had Arthur prove it to him in every tournament. However, no matter his faults, he really did love Arthur. He would have done anything for him. And he was always proud of him, he just rarely showed it."

**The guards take Arthur and the other knights' capes and puts on the knights' helmets. Gwen whoops and Arthur faces his first opponent.**

**'****Yeah! Come on!' Merlin cheers on his prince as he wins.**

**'****Yeah!' cheered Merlin as Arthur won the duel.**

**Valiant is now fighting in a very violent style as Arthur and Merlin watch him.**

**'****Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword,' Merlin commented.**

**Valiant wins and exits the arena stopping to talk with Arthur.**

**'****May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?' Valiant says to the young prince.**

**'Likewise.' Arthur is polite to the noble.**

**'I hope to see you at the reception this evening,' the knight says and leaves with his servant.**

**'****Creep,' Merlin says.**

**Arthur snorts looking like he agrees with Merlin.**

Merlin smile. The beginning of their very unusual friendship.

**'Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail.' He orders much to Merlin's disgust.**

**Merlin is once more in his chambers reading his magic book whilst the chores are being magically done.**

Everyone's eyes widened, and a few mouths dropped open. Molly's was the biggest. She knew every cleaning spell in every book, yet she could only do things one at a time! This type of magic amazed her!

**Gaius then enters the room at which the magic is stopped with a furtive looking Merlin.**

**'****Are you using magic again?' scolded the physican.**

**'No' lied Merlin.**

Fred and George snorted, though still looking slightly amazed at the display of amazing magic which Merlin performed with ease.

**'****What's all this, then?' Gaius gestures to mess on the floor.**

**Merlin shrugs not looking at his mentor.**

**'I just came to tell you that supper's ready,' the old man obviously not wanting to get into an argument today.**

**In King Uther's throne room the knights all queue up to shake hands with the King and Lady.**

**'****Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord,' Valiant introduces himself to Uther.**

**'I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style,' commented Uther.**

**'Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced,"' returned the knight.**

**'I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward,' Uther said looking impressed.**

**Valiant bows to Morgana and Arthur looks on bemused.**

**'****My Lady,' Valiant takes Morgana's hand and kisses it.**

**'I saw you competing today,' Morgana flirted.**

**'I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast,' Valiant wooed.**

**'That's correct,' smiled Morgana.**

**'Then I will give everything to win the tournament,' Valiant said****.**

**On the screen Morgana is smiling and nodding at the traitor.**

"Figures," Harry spat. "Two traitors, of course they were attracted."

Merlin sighed. At the time Morgana wasn't a traitor. But that doesn't change the fact that Merlin was going to kill her. After what she did, and the threat she poses? He had to.

**'****My Lady,' Valiant walks over to shake hand with the other knights with Morgana and Gwen watching him.**

**Arthur bows to his father.**

**'****Arthur,' Uther says.**

**'Father,' the younger Pendragon replies.**

**Arthur looks at his opponent as he walks over to Morgana, 'They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant,' she commented as the knights continued to congratulate Valiant.**

**'They're not the only ones,' Arthur teased.**

**'You're not jealous, are you?' smirked Morgana.**

**'****I don't see there's anything to be jealous of,' responded Arthur.**

**Morgana doesn't smile back as Arthur walks off.**

**'****Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament,' responded Morgana to Gwen.**

**'You don't really mean that,' Gwen said.**

**'Yes, I do.' Morgana assured her.**

**At this time Merlin is in the armory and hears a hissing sound.**

**'****Hello? Is there someone there?' shouted the warlock.**

**Merlin finds Valiant's magic shield where he walks over to it and a snake blinks at him. He's about to investigate further when suddenly he finds a sword at his chest.**

**'****Can I help you with something, boy?' asked Valiant.**

**'Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armor,' Merlin stutters.**

**'Then you'd best be on your way,' suggested the yellow knight.**

**'Right, yeah. No problem,' Merlin scarpers picking up the armor and stumbling on his way out.**

**Arthur is in his chambers dressed in his gambeson with his armor laid out for him to see.**

**'****You did all this on your own?' asked Arthur in disbelief.**

**'Yes, Sire,' Merlin agrees enthusiastically.**

More snorts were heard in the room.

**'Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything,' Arthur said looking for fault.**

**Merlin puts on Arthur's armor flawlessly.**

**'****That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse,' Arthur said insultingly.**

**'****I'm a fast learner,' smiled Merlin.**

**'I hope, for you sake, that's true,' Arthur replied.**

**'Good luck,' Merlin said as Arthur left.**

**Arthur now marches into the arena as Merlin watches from the sidelines.**

**'****Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?' asked a laughing Gaius.**

"What? – " Fred gasped.

"Never!" George finished.

**'It...' Merlin paused to sigh, 'it isn't totally horrible all the time,' the warlock reluctantly admitted as the two watched as Arthur thought his opponent. 'Yes!' Merlin suddenly claps as Arthur beats his opponent hands down.**

**Valiant and Sir Ewan replace him. Valiant manages to knock Ewan down pinning him down.**

**'****Strike him,' Valiant orders and the snakes rise from the shield. 'Strike him,' Valiant repeated. The serpent bites Sir Ewan and Valiant stands up to cheers as Merlin and Arthur watch.**

Many gasped. That poor man!

**'****I think he's badly hurt,' said Merlin worriedly to Arthur as Gaius runs onto the court with his physicians' bag.**

**Sometime later Merlin enters the physicians' quarters as he puts down Arthur's armor.**

**'****How is he?' Merlin asked.**

**'It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite,' said Gaius.**

**'****How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight,' Merlin asked.**

**'But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis,' said Gaius.**

**'****Can you heal him?' asked Merlin naively.**

**'Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote,' explained Gaius.**

**'What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?' questioned Merlin.**

**'Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die,' said Gaius softly.**

**'He was fighting Knight Valiant,' Merlin said.**

"You figured it out with only that information?" Harry asked, shocked. It would have taken them much longer!

Merlin nodded. No matter how much people called him an idiot, he was actually quite smart.

**'****What's that?' Gaius asked too busy looking after Sir Ewain to properly listen to Merlin's realization.**

**'Nothing,' Merlin said quickly before leaving Gaius to look after the knight.**

**Merlin follows Valiant into his chambers where he pulls a mouse out of a cage.**

**'****Dinner time. Come on,' Valiant calls to snakes who appear out of the shield gobble up greedily.**

"Ew." They all looked at the scene with disgust on their faces.

**Merlin after seeing this scurries away but Valiant hears and follows but is unable to follow him as Merlin successfully hides in an alcove.**

**Merlin has returned to Gaius.**

**'****I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic,' Merlin hurriedly says.**

"Way to be blunt." Ron jokes.

**'Are you sure?' asks Gaius.**

**'The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down.****Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur,' said Merlin.**

**'Is there any chance you might be mistaken?' Gaius said sharply.**

**'I know magic when I see it,' Merlin stated.**

**'Perhaps,' agreed Gaius, 'but have you any proof?' the man questioned.**

**'Don't you believe me?' questioned Merlin hurt coloring his face and voice.**

"Of course he will believe you." Arthur, the only one who would have a chance at knowing how Gaius was thinking, said. "But to get others to believe, you need solid proof. Otherwise they will believe you are lying."

Minerva flushed as Harry, Ron and Hermione sent her pointed looks.

**'I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?' Gaius pointed out.**

**'What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!' Merlin exclaimed.**

**'But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight,' Gaius patiently explained.**

Tonks frowned. "That isn't right. A person's word should count the same for everyone."

Merlin sighed. "It wasn't right. Especially since more than not, it was the knights that were conspiring against Uther. When Arthur became King, he listened to everyone, no matter how crazy the tale or their station. He would always check out their story to see if they were telling the truth; he always checked."

Sprout smiled. From what she has heard, King Arthur would have made a great Hufflepuff. She had a feeling she would have to fight with Minerva over that matter though.

**'What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?' Merlin shouted.**

**'I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is,' he sighed.**

Tonks and Hermione frowned, again.

**Merlin and Arthur are on the grounds as they watch a small serving boy put a ladder up to his tall knight dressed all in brown.**

**'****You're telling me you've got to fight that?' said Merlin in horror.**

**'Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow,' said Arthur.**

**'Ah, and you're fast,' grinned Merlin.**

**'Exactly,' Arthur said.**

Harry sighed. "It is so strange to watch this. We are in the middle of a war, where people are fighting for their lives every day, and yet, there they are, fighting just to see who is better." He said, frustrated.

Merlin frowned at Harry's ignorance of what the tournament really stood for. "The tournaments that were held, were not just to see who the best fighter in the land was, they were held so that the knights could hone their skills." When he saw their confused looks, he elaborated. "Knights are attacked almost every day, whether it be by bandits, sorcerers, magical beasts, or other knights. The tournaments are held so that they can practice their fighting styles against an unfamiliar opponent. During training sessions, they fight the same people over and over again, causing them to get familiar with the other person's fighting style. In a tournament, they are in unfamiliar territory. That is where they prove how well a fighter they are. Any knight can beat someone they have known for years, but a true warrior can beat someone whose skills are completely unknown."

There was a silence after Merlin's statement. None of them had thought of it that way, but now that they were, it made sense.

**Arthur's armour is ready and the scene cuts to stand where Morgana is stroking Gwen's cloak.**

**'****You're not worried, are you?' she asked.**

**'No,' Morgana defended herself.**

Merlin smiled softly. She had been worried; she just never wanted to admit it. Her pride was too strong.

**Merlin watches as Valiant puts down his shield and Gaius approaches the boy.**

**'****How're you getting on?' asked Gaius.**

**'Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business,' said Merlin slightly coldly.**

Merlin looked down. "I hated it when I wasn't allowed to help. It was my destiny to protect Arthur, and yet I was never allowed to. It killed me."

**Both Arthur and Valiant win their next matches with Gaius and Merlin watching the bracket.**

**'****Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him,' said Merlin in alarm.**

**Merlin sits with Sir Ewain in Gaius' chambers when the physician walks in.**

**'****Merlin, about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me,**

Merlin snorted, causing him to receive looks. "Gaius was Uther's closest friend, perhaps his only real friend. If Uther wouldn't listen to his closest friend, it just goes to show how he truly valued others."

The others' faces grew dark at this revelation.

**but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this,' Gaius agreed.**

**'But we don't have any proof,' said Merlin in anger.**

**'Well, if we could cure Ewain, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter,' sighed Gaius.**

**'****Merlin?' Gaius asks as Merlin runs off.**

Minerva sighed, looking worried. She had grown very fond of Merlin since she met him. She didn't want him to get hurt.

**The knights are toasting each other's victory.**

**'****Long live Valiant!' cheered the knights.**

**'****So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?' questioned Uther.**

Merlin snorted, again, though this time it was in amusement. "No one was a match for Arthur. He was the greatest swordsman to ever live. Trust me, I've seen them all."

**'He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent,' said Valiant calmly.**

**Merlin is peeking into the chambers to check that Valiant is where he's supposed to be.**

**'****You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you,' said Uther.**

**'I'd be honored, My Lord,' said the yellow knight.**

**Merlin runs up to Valiant's guest chambers, 'Allinan,' whispered Merlin as the door unlocks.**

Merlin looked a little smug as he said, "Only a few days after this, I was able to do that without the spell." He pretended not to notice the amazed looks he received.

**Merlin takes a sword from the rack.**

**He approaches the magical shield but moves away when he realizes that someone is coming in. A snake has slithered out and is about to strike at the servant. Merlin lashes out with the sword without turning to look at it.**

Kingsley, Remus, Flitwick, Aberforth, and Minerva all looked at him, impressed.

**The other snakes follow their brother out and Merlin drops the sword grabbing the snake rushing out of the room.**

**Back in Gaius' chambers Gaius drains some venom from the snake's teeth.**

**'****I'll get started preparing the antidote,' said Gaius.**

**'I'm going to tell Arthur,' said Merlin.**

**'You'll need this,' said Gaius handing the snake head to Merlin.**

**'****And Merlin, what you did was very brave,' added the old man.**

Hermione smiled. Merlin was brave.

**Arthur is dining in his chambers with Merlin talking to him.**

**'****You? You chopped its head off?' questioned the prince with a look of disbelief on his face.**

Merlin had a small smile on his face. He missed those moments, as bizarre as it seemed. He missed when Arthur would insult his manliness, he missed the insults, he missed Arthur.

**'****Ewain was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat,' Merlin protested.**

**'Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot,' said Arthur.**

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter at the irony.

**'****Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him,' retorted Merlin.**

**'I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating,' said Arthur.**

**'Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewian's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you.**

Merlin nodded. Cheating was the only way to beat Arthur. Either that, or he surrendered to save someone else. (Mainly him)

**Look at it!' Merlin said in an urgent voice picking up the snake head. 'Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?' asked Merlin. Arthur picked up the snake head and looked at it as Merlin continued talking, 'I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you.' Merlin's voice went soft.**

Merlin flinched. He had lied. For over ten years he had lied. He didn't deserve a friend like Arthur, who forgave him after everything he did. All the lies, the deceit, the betrayal. He didn't deserve it.

**'****I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true,' the prince said.**

**'I swear it's true,' the honesty shining in Merlin's face.**

**'****Then I believe you.' Arthur said.**

A few people looked at the show, surprised. After the way Arthur had been acting towards Merlin, they were starting to doubt he would ever change. It seems they were wrong.

**Valiant is being escorted the king's throne room. Gaius is treating Sir Ewain who wakes up.**

**'****Welcome back,' Gaius greets the man.**

**'There was a snake on his shield. It came alive,' the knight told the physician.**

**'You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system,' Gaius told the man.**

**'****I must warn Arthur,' Sir Ewain tries to get out of bed.**

Merlin looked down. Ewain had been a good knight, and a good person. He didn't deserve to die.

**'Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King.**

"He needs to 'request an audience' to speak to his own father?" Harry asked, disgust layering his tone.

Merlin nodded. "Arthur and Uther's relationship was difficult. Uther was never very close to Arthur, seeing him as a representation of his wife's death, but he did love him. Most of the time though, they treated each other like King and Prince, rather than Father and Son. It made things easier for them."

The Weasley children looked at him, horrified. They couldn't imagine acting that way towards their father! Realizing how difficult it must be for Arthur to have a father who was never there for personal matters, made them appreciate their father all the more.

**Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back,' **

Sprout looked worried. "Do you think it was a good idea for him to leave him like that? Alone?"

The others all looked concerned now.

**Gaius left his patient. As soon as the physician's' back was turned one of the snakes of Valiant's shield slithered over to him and once more bit him.**

Molly and Sprout had tears in their eyes. That poor man!

**Elsewhere Uther has entered the council chamber where Arthur, Valiant and Merlin are waiting for him.**

**'****Let me see this shield,' commanded the king.**

**'****Don't let him get too close,' Merlin whispers to Arthur.**

Ron looked at Merlin with confusion. "Why would you try and protect the man who would kill you the moment you are put under suspicion?"

Merlin sighed. "Because Arthur was not ready to be King. Besides, if Uther was killed by the use of magic, it would harden Arthur's heart forever."

**'Be careful, My Lord,' Arthur draws his sword warily.**

**Uther is inspecting the shield as Gaius enters the room.**

**'****Merlin,' Gaius whispers hoping to attracts his ward's attention.**

**We need Ewan. Find out what's happening,' Arthur instructs his servant in a whisper.**

**Merlin just nods and goes to Gaius.**

**'****As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield,' Valiant claims.**

**'He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive,' Arthur points out.**

**'****Then how am I to know that what you say is true?' questions Uther.**

**'I have a witness. Knight Ewain was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic,' explained Arthur.**

"He would have, if he had been able to," Merlin sighed.

**'Where is this witness?' questions the king.**

**'He should be here...' Arthur trails off. Arthur turns to Gaius and Merlin who exchange a significant look. '****Where's Ewan?' asked Arthur.**

**'He's dead,' said Merlin softly.**

**'I'm waiting!' Uther was impatient.**

**'I'm afraid the witness is dead,' said Arthur sadly.**

**'So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?' asked Uther angrily.**

**'No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from...' Arthur began.**

**'Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight the word of your servant?' said Uther in outrage.**

Hermione was almost spitting with rage.

**'I believe he's telling the truth!' Arthur said,**

**'My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?' questioned Valiant.**

**'I've seen those snakes come alive!' Merlin glowered.**

**'How dare you interrupt? Guards!' Uther ordered.**

**The guards begin to drag Merlin away.**

Eyes widened.

**'****My Lord,' Valiant interrupted.**

**'Wait!' Uther stopped the guards.**

**'I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account,' Valiant said.**

**'You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor,' said Uther in approval.**

**'My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal,' said Valiant.**

**'****Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?' Uther demanded.**

**'No!' Arthur said in outrage.**

**'Then what am I to make of these allegations?' questioned Uther.**

**'Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology,' said Arthur.**

**'Accepted,' Valiant smiled.**

**Arthur is in his chambers moping.**

Merlin tensed. This would not be good.

**'****I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool,' Arthur raged at Merlin.**

Hermione glared. "It wasn't his fault!" She yelled, as though Arthur could hear her.

**'I know it didn't go exactly to plan,' began Merlin.**

**'"Didn't go to plan"? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!' shouted the prince.**

Hermione was about to explode when Merlin's sharp voice stopped her.

"Enough Hermione!" He snapped at her, causing her to cower. Merlin was terrifying when he was angry.

**'We can still expose Valiant,' Merlin began.**

**'I no longer require your services,' said the prince coldly.**

**'You're sacking me?' said a hurt Merlin.**

**'I need a servant I can trust,' said Arthur.**

**'****You can trust me!' says Merlin.**

**'And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!' ordered the prince.**

Hermione scowled at the floor but kept silent.

**Merlin is seen rushing to where the Great Dragon resides.**

**'****Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye,' Merlin shouts.**

**'If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny,' chuckled Kilgharrah.**

Merlin looked down. If only it were, then Morgana's and Mordred's could have changed.

**'How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?' questioned Merlin.**

**'A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that,' explained the great dragon in his usual mysterious way.**

**'Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle,' snapped Merlin.**

**'That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth,' said the wise dragon.**

**'What is that supposed to mean?' questioned Merlin.**

**'You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning,' the Great Dragon flapped away.**

**'****Just give me a straight answer!' shouted Merlin.**

Merlin chuckled. "That was never going to happen. I still can't get a straight answer from him."

**Merlin is now sitting on the steps outside the castle when Gwen approaches him.**

**'****Hello, Merlin,' she comes and sits beside him.**

**'All right?' asks Merlin.**

**'****Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?' Gwen asks worriedly.**

**Merlin nods.**

**'What are you going to do?' asks Gwen in distress.**

**'Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?' Merlin snaps at Gwen.**

Molly looked at Merlin, sad. He was too young, at the time, to be worrying about something like this.

**'Because it is! Isn't it?' Gwen asks desperately, 'you have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong,' said Gwen with certainty.**

**'****And how do I do that?' Merlin sighs.**

**'I don't know,' admitted Gwen.**

**Merlin looks towards a picture of a dog statue a look on his face that tells everyone an idea has occurred to him. 'That's it.'**

**'Where are you going?' Gwen asked in confusion as Merlin leapt up a spark of hope in his eyes.**

**'Do you have a wheelbarrow?' asked Merlin randomly.**

**Merlin wheels the dog in the wheelbarrow into the physician's chambers.**

Fred and George looked at him, amused. "And what did everyone think about you carrying a stone dog statue with a wheelbarrow threw the city?"

Merlin blushed, causing everyone to snicker at him.

**'****What are you doing with that?' Gaius asked in shock.**

**'I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves,' Merlin responded.**

**Merlin placed the dog on his floor and pulled out the magic book from under the floor board.**

**'****Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin incants.**

**'****Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin repeats the spell.**

**In Morgana's chambers the future enemy of Camelot is dreaming of Arthur and Valiant fighting. She sees the snakes. Waking up with a start she whispers, 'Arthur.' Getting up she watches as the prince trains in the courtyard on his own.**

**Merlin tries the spell over and over again, in various positions around his room.**

Everyone burst out laughing, including Merlin. Merlin was just being ridiculous now!

**Merlin gives up and ends up in Arthur's chambers.**

**'****I thought I told you to get out of my sight,' snapped Arthur.**

**'Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow,' begged Merlin. 'He'll use the shield against you.'**

**'I know,' Arthur agreed.**

Hermione looked surprised. "You mean, he still believed you?"

Merlin nodded. "He was only mad because he couldn't do anything against Valiant without shaming his father and himself."

Hermione looked down, ashamed of her past behavior.

**'Then withdraw. You have to withdraw,' Merlin begged.**

**'Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?' asked Arthur shortly.**

"Dropping out of the battle would show them that he is brave, and not a coward." Minerva frowned. "It would show that he cares more about the future of Camelot than a tournament."

Merlin nodded, looking impressed with the Professor's argument. "Very true, however, it took Arthur a while to realize this."

**'Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die,' Merlin stated.**

**'Then I die,' was all Arthur said.**

Ron's eyes widened. "Isn't he afraid of death?"

"No." Merlin said softly, looking at the floor. "He was never afraid to die for something he believed in. He would give his life for anyone, without even having to think about it."

The others sent him sad and sympathetic looks. The way Merlin talked about Arthur, they knew he was an amazing man. Even if the viewing did not show them that yet.

**'How can you go out there and fight like that?' asked Merlin.**

**'Because I have to. It's my duty,' replied Arthur.**

**The next morning Merlin awakes and begins reciting once more.**

**Valiant is sharpening his sword in the training grounds whilst Arthur is looking around.**

**Arthur is being helped with his armor by Morris when Morgana enters. Morris bows and exits whilst Morgana begins to help her brother.**

**'****Let me,' said Morgana and begins to help him.**

**'****I used to help my father with his armor,' Morgana says handing Arthur his helmet with a sad look.**

"But," Bill looked confused, "wasn't Morgana Uther's daughter, Arthur's half-sister?"

Everyone looked to Merlin, waiting for his answer. They too, had been wondering about that fact.

Merlin sighed. "Yes, she was. However, at the time she, and everyone else, believed she was just Uther's ward and that she was Gorlois Le Fay's daughter."

Hermione gasped. "Gorlois _Le Fay_? Is that why history knows her as Morgana Le Fay?"

Merlin nodded, still looking sad.

**'****Thanks,' Arthur says and turns to leave his sister.**

**'****Arthur, be careful,' warns Morgana.**

**Arthur nodded, 'See you at the feast.'**

**Arthur and Valiant enter the arena put their helmets on and begin to fight with one another.**

**Merlin is in his chambers with his eyes closed mumbling the incantation.**

**'****Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin murmured there is a growl but he doesn't notice.**

Cheers sounded in the room. He did it!

**'****Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' Merlin repeats but this time the dog barks. Merlin grins, 'I did it,' he yelled.**

**The dog leaps at Merlin as Merlin leaves for Gaius's quarters and Gaius himself rushes into the room.**

**'****Arthur's fighting Valiant!' Gaius informs Merlin.**

**'I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later,' Merlin instructs.**

**Gaius looks at Merlin in shock then peering into Merlin's room and sees the dog.**

**Arthur fights Valiant managing to knock the helmet off the knight's head. Arthur pulls off his own helmet pulling off his head protection. Valiant is able to knock Arthur to the ground stepping on the Prince's shield. Valiant disarms Arthur who catches him before the man can strike. Valiant pins Arthur to the wall but Arthur shoves him away. Merlin takes the opportunity to work his magic.**

**'****Bebay odothay arisan quickum,' the snakes come out of the shield causing the crowd to stand up in their surprise.**

**'****What are you doing? I didn't summon you!' snarled the knight.**

Aberforth snorted. "Great way to keep your cover lad." The others nodded. It was stupid of him.

**'He is using magic,' Uther stood up.**

**'And now they see you for what you really are,' Arthur taunts.**

**Valiant chuckled sending the snakes to the ground, 'kill him,' was all the corrupt knight said.**

**Arthur backs up to the stands where Morgana grabs a sword from the side and flings it at with a shout of 'Arthur****!'****Arthur catches it.**

**Arthur then kills the snakes and runs Valiant through with the sword.**

**'****It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all,' whispered Arthur into Valiant's ear as he drops to the ground and the crowd cheers for their prince.**

**Arthur enters the banquet hall where the courtiers are dining. Uther immediately spotted him.**

**'****My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion,' Uther presented his son as the court applauds and Arthur takes Morgana by the arm.**

**'****My Lady,' Arthur steers Morgana around the hall.**

**'My champion,' smiles Morgana.**

**'****See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory,' Merlin comments to Gaius.**

Everyone in the room grimaced, now remembering that the two were brother and sister.

**'And he owes it all to you,' smiled Gaius proud.**

**'Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?' questioned Morgana.**

**'He'll never apologize.**

Arthur frowned. That was no way a father should act.

**I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you,' laughed Arthur.**

**'Turns out he wasn't really champion material,' Morgana suggested.**

**'That was some tournament final,' Arthur said.**

**'****Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince,' Morgana commented.**

**'Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something' Arthur defends.**

**'So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl,' Morgana said.**

"What is so wrong with being saved by a girl?" Tonks asked, offended.

Merlin chuckled, earning him glares from Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Hestia and Minerva. "There is nothing wrong with being saved by a woman, and Arthur knew that. He was just poking fun at Morgana."

Their glares disappeared and were replaced with satisfied smiles.

**'Because I wasn't,' Arthur states.**

**'You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me,' said an angry Morgana.**

**'Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you,' retorted Arthur.**

**'Fine!' Morgana snapped.**

**'Fine,' Arthur repeated.**

"You can tell that they are brother and sister." Charlie said, smiling. He clearly remembered two certain siblings of his that argued like that all the time.

Ron and Ginny blushed.

**Morgana storms off to talk to Gwen. Arthur turns to Merlin.**

**'Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help.**

**I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you,' Arthur half apologized.**

**'No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even,' Merlin suggested.**

**'Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant,' Arthur reminded him.**

**'Your servant? You sacked me,' snorted Merlin.**

**'Now I'm rehiring you,' replied Arthur**

**Merlin snorted.**

**'My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables,' Arthur finished.**

They laughed at Merlin's misfortune while Merlin huffed.

Kingsley smiled. "Well, let's see what's next, shall we?"

Smiles and nods around the room was his only answer.

_AN: I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! This chapter was very difficult to write as it is one of my least favorite ones! That plus this huge English project I have to do as well as write a lab report for Environmental Science, both due on Monday. Also, I don't have internet at home because my mom cancelled the internet temporarily so that she can switch to charter instead of having the internet connected to the phone line, which we no longer have. So I have to upload this at school. Also I am trying to write the next chapter for my other story as well, which I am having difficulties with. I am not very good at writing down emotional parts._

_Anyways, thank you all who reviewed and followed me! It really means a lot! I love your reviews and I can't wait to see what you say for this chapter!_

_Love you all,_

_EmrysLover12_


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter**

**The dark witch Nimueh is in a cave with a bowl of water which she has her hand over.**

"Who is that?" Hermione asked. She reminded her a little of Morgana. Both beautiful and seemed to make her uneasy.

Merlin glared at the screen, causing everyone to scoot away from him. "Nimueh." He spat.

Flitwick gasped. "The dark sorceress? The evil before Morgana?" He asked, his hand pressed against his mouth.

Merlin nodded and everyone glanced at the image of Nimueh in fear.

**'****Ic acennan eowic ac ic hredde eowic,' Nimueh enchanted.**

**Nimueh places the magical egg into ****the water fountain**** where it travels through the underground waterways. Nimueh then begins to scry on Camelot, 'Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ,' she says.**

Neville trembled. "What was that?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Very dark magic." Merlin replied solemnly.

**In the Lower part of Camelot Merlin and Arthur are looking over a corpse on the street.**

Several people gasped, Molly began to cry. That poor person!

"I have never seen anything like that." Minerva whispered, horror on her face.

Luna was watching the screen with a saddened expression. "What pains me, is that the people don't even look all that phased. As though things like that happened every day." Her voice held none of the usual dreamy qualities. Instead it was sad and serious.

Merlin nodded, his expression sad as well. "Because in that time, it was a common occurrence for death. Many people in the Lower Town could not afford a healer, especially Gaius, as he was the Court Physician. Almost every week, a new body was found, either having died from starvation or a sickness. Everyone grew used to the concept that death was literally outside their house. They had no other choice but to live with it. Even children have seen the dead and, to a certain extent, excepted it."

Many looked horrified at his explanation. They couldn't imagine having to live like that.

**'****Aren't you sacred?' Merlin questioned his mentor.**

**'Of what?' asked Gaius blankly.**

**'That you might catch whatever it is,' Merlin suggested.**

**'****I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of,' Gaius replied.**

Harry looked thoughtful. "Does Madam Pomfrey feel that way?"

Most shrugged but Minerva answered. "Yes, most healers do."

**They turn over the face to see the white eyed and white skinned face.**

They gasped. They have never seen something like this!

**'****You were saying?' Merlin looked at the body.**

**'People mustn't see this. They'll panic,' Gaius quickly covered the man's body with a white sheet.**

**In Gwen's house she and her father are getting ready for work.**

Merlin flinched, unnoticed. Poor Tom…

**'****Dad, here's your sandwich,' smiled the girl.**

**'Ooh. Mmm, what's in it?' asked the smiling father.**

**'It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon,' Gwen said apologetically.**

**Tom laughed, 'you're such a good girl to me.' **

**'And I've done you some watercress soup tonight,' added Gwen.**

**'Don't tell me, with more water in it than cress?' laughed Tom.**

**She laughs and the hug, 'I'll see you later.'**

**'OK. Bye,' Tom leaves.**

Molly and Arthur W. smiled at their Father – Daughter relationship.

**Merlin and Gaius are wheeling the body over the drawbridge when Gwen approached with flowers.**

**'****What are you doing?' Gwen asks.**

**'Er...just moving something,' Merlin hesitates.**

**'Looks heavy,' Gwen pointed out.**

**'Er, it's nothing really. Er...someone got ****you flowers****?' Merlin noticed the flowers in his friend's arms.**

**'Oh! No.' She giggled, 'would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you,' Gwen got flustered.**

**'Thanks. Well, er...' he sticks it in his jacket.**

**'****Aww,' Gwen smiles.**

**'Er...see you,' Merlin moves off.**

**'Bye,' Gwen leaves.**

Fred and George tried, unsuccessfully, to hide their snickers. The others were having just as bad of a time; now that it was obvious Gwen had a crush on Merlin. Merlin's face was red.

**Gwen enters Morgana's chambers with the flowers.**

**'****You look happy,' Morgana smiled at her maid.**

**'****I picked these for you,' Gwen hands Morgana the flowers.**

**'Oh, that's so sweet,' smiled Morgana.**

**'Something to cheer you up. I know you're not sleeping well,' Gwen said sadly.**

**'You cheer me up,' Morgana said.**

Merlin looked at the old Morgana, sadly. Whatever happened to that Morgana? Fear and hatred can only bring you so far, she inherited the rest from her father.

**'Would you like me to put them in water for you?' asked Gwen.**

**In Gaius' chambers Merlin and Gaius are looking at the body with a magnifying glass.**

**'****I've never seen anything like this before,' Gaius frowned.**

**'Do you think it could be some kind of plague?' asked Merlin worried.**

**'****No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?' Gaius asked.**

**'You think it's caused by magic?' snapped Merlin.**

**'Merlin!' Arthur calls from outside the door.**

**Merlin hurriedly rushes to the door before Arthur can come in and see the body.**

**'****Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late,' Merlin said.**

**'Don't worry. I'm getting used to it,' Arthur states then frowns when he see the flower on Merlin's coat.**

Merlin stifled his snort. Even back then Arthur had a crush on Gwen. He just never realized it.

**Merlin looks down at it too, '****Oh, er...Gwen, she gave it to me,' Merlin explained with a grin.**

**'Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now,' Arthur orders.**

**'Okay,' Merlin shrugged closing the door**

**'****Gaius...' Merlin starts.**

**'I heard,' Gaius said.**

**'Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?' asks Merlin.**

**''Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant,' Gaius said.**

Many frowned.

**'Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done...' Merlin begins.**

**'You'd be a dead servant.**

Now they winced.

**'****Right, get this covered up,' Gaius tells Merlin.**

**'Hey, I'm not your servant,' complained Merlin.**

**'No, you're my dogsbody.**

Fred and George laughed.

**Come on, hurry up,' said Gaius impatiently.**

**In the council chamber Gaius examines a servant body lying dead on the floor because of Nimueh's curse.**

**'****What's happened to him?' asked the king.**

**'I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today,' frowned Gaius.**

**'Why didn't you report it to me?' snapped Uther.**

**'I was attempting to find the cause,' Gaius began.**

**'What did you conclude?' questioned the king.**

**'I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one,' Gaius replied.**

"Why didn't he tell him?" Diggle asked, confused.

Merlin sighed. "Because as soon as Uther even hears mention of sorcery, he becomes unmanageable and unreasonable."

**'What are you concealing from me?' Uther asked his friend.**

**'Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast,' Gaius said grimly.**

**'What is the cause?' asked Uther.**

**'I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery,' Gaius said grimly.**

**Uther pulls Arthur aside, 'We must find who did this.'**

**'I will, father,' Arthur says.**

**'Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant,' says Uther in a scared whisper.**

**'Merlin? But...' Arthur trails off.**

Luna smiled. "He already thought of you as a friend."

Merlin smiled sadly. "Yeah, I did too."

**'I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly,' said Uther.**

"See." Merlin gestured to the screen. "This is what I meant."

**'Yes, father,' said Arthur assuredly.**

**Arthur and the guards are searching the town while Merlin and Gaius walk through the town. Merlin sees a sick man.**

**'****Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive,' Merlin says urgently.**

**'I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him,' Gaius said sadly.**

**'But we haven't tried,' Merlin said.**

**'If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?' asks Gaius.**

**'With magic,' said Merlin in a whisper.**

Minerva looked at him sharply. _He_ _better not be thinking that…_

**'Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone,' Gaius said quietly. 'This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease.'**

**At Gaius' workbench he is heating up a vial of liquid.**

**'****What are you doing?' asks Merlin.**

**'I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach,' replied Gaius.**

**'Will that tell you who did it?' asks Merlin.**

**'No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind,' said Gaius sadly.**

**'Why would someone use magic like that?' asked Merlin.**

**'Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends,' said Gaius.**

**'But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't,' said Merlin angrily.**

**'It's neither good nor bad. Its how you use it,' replied Gaius.**

And that was exactly what Merlin had told Arthur when he discovered Merlin's magic. Merlin's heart ached. He would give anything for Arthur to be here with him.

**Arthur and his guards burst into their chambers, 'Over there,' he order his guards. 'Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town,' said Arthur apologetically to the old man.**

**'What for?' asked Gaius.**

**'A sorcerer,' replied Arthur.**

**'But why would he be here?' asked Gaius.**

**'We've nothing to hide.**

Several people snorted at the lie. Merlin smiled. He remembered that his chambers were the most searched out of everyone in Camelot under Uther's reign.

**'****Go on, then. Search,' allowed Gaius.**

**'All these books and papers?' Arthur looked around the bookshelves.**

**'My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science.****You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish,' Gaius invited Arthur.**

Merlin snorted. "The best way to get Arthur to leave them alone. Say they are about science."

Everyone but the teachers and Hermione laughed. "And why would he avoid books on science?" Hermione snapped, insulted.

Merlin smiled at her gently. "He mostly read books on politics and war strategies. Anything that would help him for when he became King. Science was not one of those things."

**'What's this room up here?' asks Arthur.**

**'Er, it's mine,' Merlin says.**

**'And what do you expect to find in there?' Gaius demands.**

**'I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments,' Arthur replied.**

**'What've you done with the magic book I gave you?' whispers Gaius.**

**Merlin looks worried as Arthur enters his room.**

**'Merlin, come here. Look what I found,' Arthur calls to him.**

The people in the room exchanged nervous looks.

**Merlin looks scared as he ascends the staircase.**

**'****I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard,' said Arthur in his usual insulting manner.**

Fred and George laughed the loudest out of everyone else.

**Arthur spots the book and Merlin magically covers the book with the bed sheet as Arthur looks under the bed. Then deciding there's nothing there the prince leaves the warlock's chambers.**

**'****How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?' asks Arthur.**

**'It depends on how many interruptions I get,' said Gaius pointedly.**

**'Of course, I'm sorry,' he apologizes to Gaius. 'We're finished here,' said Arthur to guards who exit.**

**Gaius closes the door, 'We have to hide that book.'**

**'No. We must use it,' Merlin said urgently.**

**'Don't be stupid,' snaps Gaius.**

**'If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks,' Merlin points out.**

**'You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things,' Gaius said.**

**'But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?' Merlin points out.**

**'There will come a time when your skills will be recognized,' said Gaius softly.**

**'When? How long do I have to wait?' said Merlin impatiently.**

Harry looked at Merlin quizzically. "How long did it take?"

Merlin sighed and looked to the floor. "Seven years."

The adults looked at him pityingly while the teens looked at him in shock. How could he keep his secret for that long?!

**'Patience is a virtue, Merlin,' Gaius taught the boy.**

**'Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?' snapped Merlin.**

**'Your time will come,' Gaius said.**

**'I could cure that man we saw,' said Merlin.**

**'I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin...' began Gaius.**

**'It is when it would save a life,' Merlin interrupted.**

**'It's no good just saving one person. **

Merlin's pained looked went unnoticed by almost everyone. Everyone that is, except Harry.

Gaius had been right. He sometimes had to make tough decisions. He would have to choose to save one life, or many more. He, after all, spoke from experience. The incident with Morgana and the poison was the first of many times he had to choose. It had never gotten any easier.

**We have to discover how this illness is spreading,' Gaius explained.**

**'Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!' pointed out Merlin.**

**'A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town,' Gaius said sadly.**

**Merlin sighed, 'so what can we do?'**

**'Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all,' Gaius sad glad that Merlin – for once – was listening to him.**

**Nimueh watches Camelot from her basin as a woman draws water from the basin. Arthur walks past the covered bodies lining the courtyard to report to his father.**

**'****We searched everywhere, the entire city,' Arthur reports.**

**'Nothing?' asked Uther.**

**'I don't know where else to look,' replied Arthur.**

**'I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell,' Uther decides.**

**'Father?' Arthur asked.**

**'And cordon off the lower town,' Uther orders.**

Many gasped.

"But if he does that, then what will happen to the lower town people?" Molly gasped.

"Uther's main priority was the nobles." Merlin spat. He had always hated Uther.

After his declaration, everyone looked at the screen with disgust. How could that vile man be a King?!

**'Why?' asked Arthur.**

**'Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading,' Uther says.**

**'****What about the people who live there?' Arthur asked.**

**'Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city,' Uther said.**

**Arthur bows to his father and exits.**

**Merlin and Gaius are in the physician's chamber examining yet another body.**

**'****What's different about this victim?' asked Gaius.**

**'Er...she's a woman,' Merlin said.**

"No-" Fred started.

"Really?" George finished. Both of them sarcastic. Merlin blushed.

**'Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?' Gaius asks again.**

**'Erm...she's a courtier,' Merlin said.**

**'Ah,' this is the point that Gaius wants.**

**'How does that help us?' Merlin asks.**

**'Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?' asks Gaius.**

**'Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople,' Merlin suggests.**

**Gaius has a pained look on his face at Merlin's stupidity, 'Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact.'**

**'Oh, and they probably ate different food,' Merlin adds.**

**'Good. Anything else?' Gaius satisfied that Merlin is reaching the same conclusion Gaius has.**

**'Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air,' adds Merlin.**

**'So what's the only thing they do share?' asks Gaius.**

**Merlin thinks, 'water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?'**

**'Merlin, you're a prodigy,' said Gaius when Merlin finally got there handing Merlin a bucket.**

**Merlin heads off to the water well.**

**Gwen has tied up her cloak just about to head out.**

**'****It's time to get up, Dad. Dad?' Gwen has realized that Tom is not responding she turns him over.**

**'****Gwen,' Tom slurred his face and eyes white. He too is ill.**

More gasps echoed in the room. Molly, Sprout, Minerva and Luna had tears in their eyes. The others were looking at the screen, horror struck. Not Gwen's father!

**Gwen panics; crying she rushes to castle. Merlin is carrying a pail of water when he notices his friend, 'Gwen? Gwen!' he shouts going after her with the bucket of water.**

**Gwen rushes into Gaius' chambers.**

**'****Gwen!' Gaius seems surprised to see her there.**

**'Gaius,' she calls in pain.**

**'You have the sickness?' Gaius said.**

**Gwen shakes her head, 'My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have.'**

**'Gwen, I have no cure,' said Gaius sadly.**

**'I am begging you!' Gwen begs.**

**'I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve,' Gaius sighed taking her by the hand. 'I'm sorry, Gwen****.'**

**Gwen runs off.**

**'****There must be something we can do,' Merlin says.**

**'****My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers,' Gaius snaps.**

**'But that'll be too late for Gwen's father,' Merlin points out.**

**'I fear you may be right,' sighed Gaius putting a flower into a cup of water.**

**Merlin checks to see that Gaius is really sleeping before he sneaks off with his magic book going past the guards.**

Minerva looked at him, suspicious. Years of teaching troublemakers taught her well.

**'****What about over...in there?' one guard points.**

**'Certainly, sir,' said the junior guard.**

**They approach the spot where Merlin is hiding.**

**'****Onstyrian, onbregdan,' Merlin whispers.**

**The door across the street opens and hits the younger guard in the face.**

Feeble snorts were heard.

**Merlin is seen entering Gwen's home where Gwen and Tom are sleeping. He places the poltice under Tom's pillow with a whisper of, 'þu fornimst adl fram guman,' Merlin said from outside Gwen's.**

**Tom awakes and touches Gwen's head who had fallen asleep tending to her father. Gwen wakes up at the touch.**

**'****Father?' asks Gwen.**

**'Gwen,' smiles Tom.**

**'What's happened? I can't believe it!' said an overjoyed Gwen giving her father a huge hug.**

Minerva, Kingsley, Remus and Arthur began to feel dread, even as the others began cheering. If everyone knew the illness had no cure, they would be very suspicious that Gwen's father recovered.

**More bodies are lain out in the square as Nimueh watches from her stone basin.**

**In the council chambers Arthur reaches for the glass vial with the tainted water and flower in it.**

**'****Don't touch it,' Gaius warns. 'I had this in the water for no more than a few hours.'**

**'Where's the water from?' Uther asks.**

**'The pump from where the people take their daily supply,' replied Gaius.**

**'We have to stop the people from using it,' Arthur said.**

**'The city cannot survive without water,' Gaius points out.**

**'****We have to find this sorcerer!' demands Uther.**

**'I don't believe that they're inside Camelot,' said Arthur.**

**'Then extend the search to the villages!' Uther ordered.**

**'We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom,' began Arthur.**

**'And I can't stand by and watch our people dying,' snapped the king.**

**Arthur nods and exits.**

**Merlin enters to see Gwen humming in Morgana's chambers as she tidies away the clothes.**

**'****How's your father? Is he feeling better?' Merlin asks knowledgeably.**

**'****Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle,' said Gwen happily.**

**'His skin's clear, back to normal?' asked Merlin.**

**'Yes,' grinned Gwen.**

**'Great,' said Merlin with his trademark grin.**

**'You don't seem surprised,' Gwen realized.**

**'No, no, I am. It's a miracle,' Merlin's eyes where twinkling with hidden knowledge.**

**'But how did you know he was well?' asked Gwen.**

**'Er...because you're smiling,' Merlin stuttered.**

**'That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?' Gwen asked suspiciously.**

**'Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you.**

"You told her?" Harry asked, shocked. After hearing that Arthur didn't find out Merlin's secret for seven more years, he was shocked to learn that Gwen knew practically the entire time.

Merlin burst out laughing. "Of course not!"

Never mind then.

**Merlin swallows, 'I'm psychic. '**

**Gwen giggles, 'No you're not.'**

**'It's true,' Merlin claimed.**

**'Alright, what am I thinking?' asked Gwen.**

**'That I'm not psychic,' Merlin guesses.**

**Gwen giggles again, 'you're strange. I, I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that.'**

**'Erm, er, I 'm pleased for you,' Merlin smiles.**

**'Thank you,' Gwen said.**

**'What for?' asks Merlin.**

**'Don't know, just for asking,' replied Gwen.**

**'I didn't like to see you upset,' Merlin explains.**

**I have to...get on.'**

**Merlin waves and Gwen waves back with a smile on her face at Merlin's retreating back**

**Tom is working at the forge with the townspeople watching him when Arthur and his guards approach.**

**'****The story is you were sick,' Arthur confronts Tom.**

**'Not anymore,' said Tom pleasantly.**

**'Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?' questioned Arthur.**

**'Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air,' Tom shook his head.**

**'Then...what happened?' questioned Arthur.**

**'Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before,' Tom said.**

**'That's remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?' Arthur asked.**

**'Just my daughter, Gwen,' Tom said.**

**Arthur leaves Tom to go back to his work. He takes his guards to search Gwen's house where they find a glowing poultice.**

**Gwen is humming in Morgana's chambers as she carries away a vase of dead flowers.**

**'****Seize her,' Arthur ordered.**

Many jaws dropped. And to think that they get married in the future!

**'No,' Gwen cried.**

**'Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot,****that you did practice enchantments,' Arthur finished.**

**Morgana too enters the room, 'Gwen?' Morgana rushes to see her maid being dragged away,**

**'But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!' the maid begged.**

**'****What are you doing?' the lady demanded.**

**'I found a magic poultice in her house,' explained Arthur.**

**'Oh, that's ridiculous,' snapped Morgana.**

**'Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?' asked Arthur.**

**'Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent,' Morgana said.**

**'What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!' Arthur said leaving the room.**

Merlin sighed. "He cared for Gwen, even then; he just couldn't admit it."

Ginny looked at him, still mad about what just happened to Gwen, who she really liked. "Why couldn't he admit it? It's not that hard, to admit you like someone." Her eyes shifted toward Harry who looked away, uncomfortable.

Merlin sighed. "Because if Arthur were to show any affection of any kind toward someone who is not of noble status, Uther would be furious. Arthur was also not allowed to be friends with anyone who was not noble either. That was why we had to act like servant and master around Uther, otherwise he would have fired me or banished me. If he found out Arthur had romantic feelings for a commoner, it would have been far worse." He winced, remembering clearly what happened when Uther did find out about Arthur's relationship with Gwen. Gwen had almost died!

Ginny looked horrified, and she wasn't the only one. To not be able to be with the one you love, to not have commoners as friends? How could Arthur handle that?

Truth was, he couldn't.

**Morgana scoffed.**

**Arthur and the guards drag Gwen in front of her father.**

**'****No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!' begged Gwen.**

**Gwen turns to see Merlin approaching her.**

**'****Merlin! Merlin, please help me!' she begged Merlin before turning to the guards restraining her, 'why won't you listen to me?' she cried.**

**Merlin and Gaius enter their living quarters with Gaius slamming the door hard.**

**'****What've you done?' Gaius demanded.**

**'What?' Merlin started.**

**'I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good,' snapped Gaius.**

**'I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him,' Merlin said.**

**'Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?' asked Gaius.**

**'Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic,' said Merlin desperately.**

**'It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!' Gaius explained.**

**'But she didn't!' Merlin rushed to leave.**

**'****Oh, and how are you going to prove that?' snapped Gaius.**

**Merlin stops and frowns, a grim look on his usual innocent face.**

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "You wouldn't!"

The others looked from him to Merlin, whom he was glaring at. Merlin looked down.

Harry sighed. "I understand. I would have done the same thing."

Merlin's lips twitched. Aithusa was right. Harry really was a little like Merlin.

**In the council chambers Arthur appears before his father his guards dragging Gwen behind him.**

**'****Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!' Gwen says as the guards fling her onto the floor before the king.**

**'****Well done,' Uther says to Arthur.**

**'Why will no one believe me? He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!' sobs Gwen.**

**Morgana enters to Gwen's pleas. 'I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally,' Morgana pointed out.**

**'And what of this poultice that was found?' Uther questioned.**

**'What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!' Gwen stuttered.**

**'It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion,' the king commanded.**

**'I can't!' cried Gwen.**

**'I will show you no mercy,' the king said.**

**'I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!' Gwen defended.**

**'If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty...' Uther decreed.**

**'But I told you, I...' Gwen began.**

**'It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death,' Uther sentenced.**

**'No!' cried Gwen.**

**'I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you,' Uther said.**

**'No! No!' Gwen begged.**

**'Take her away,' Uther commanded the guards who drag Gwen back out of the court room**

**'****Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!' Gwen cried as she was dragged away as Morgana watches.**

Many were crying now, Merlin among them. He knew Gwen didn't die, but it was still painful for him to watch his dear friend in so much pain. He wondered idly how he would react when Arthur gets hurt and immediately shuddered at the thought.

God help them.

**The courtiers leave.**

**'****I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress,' Morgana begged.**

**'Have you ever seen an enchantress?' Uther snapped, 'believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye.'**

**'I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this?'****Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!' Morgana said.**

**'You have no right!' snarled the king.**

**'You have no right to cast a judgment on that girl!' retorted Morgana.**

**'I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!' Uther replied.**

**'But you're sentencing the wrong person!' begged Morgana.**

**'She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen,' Arthur argued back.**

**'You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments,' Uther shouted.**

**'Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart.' Arthur defended the future queen.**

Merlin smiled. "And that is one of the many reasons why Arthur was a much better King then his father ever could be. He knew not all magic was evil, no matter how much evidence he was given on the matter. He always judged everyone on their actions, not their abilities." There was also another reason why Arthur didn't believe magic was all evil, but Merlin didn't say it out loud. He would tell them at a different time. He was actually looking forward to their reactions to it too.

**'I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand.**

Merlin glared at the screen. It was his own fault! Nimueh told him the consequences, but he refused to listen!

**I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish,' Uther said.**

**'I understand that,' Arthur agreed.**

**'One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom,' Uther said.**

**'I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime,' Arthur said.**

Many smiled at Arthur's wise words. He was truly born to rule.

**'I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire,' decided Uther.**

**Morgana leaves and Arthur starts pacing the chamber.**

**Merlin and Gaius are in Gaius' chambers.**

**'****I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple,' Merlin said sadly.**

**'An easy solution is like a light in a storm,****Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor,' said Gaius.**

**'I can see that now,' said Merlin quietly.**

**'****How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?' scolded Gaius.**

**'I must see her,' Merlin decided getting up and leaving. He passes Morgana who was crying on her way back from seeing Gwen.**

**'****Gwen,' Merlin whispers to Gwen who was lying facing the wall of her cell.**

**Gwen turns around to see him and tries to get to the cell but the chains restrict her. Merlin sees she's been crying.**

**'****Thank you,' said Gwen softly.**

**'What for?' asks Merlin.**

**'For coming to see me,' Gwen says.**

**'I'm sorry,' Merlin looked pained.**

**'****It's not your fault,' Gwen assured him.**

**'Well...' Merlin trailed off.**

**'It's alright.****Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me.****Obviously I don't think that,' Gwen assured him.**

**'Oh, Gwen,' sighed Merlin. 'I can't have this happen.'**

**'Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but...' Gwen stopped.**

**'What?' asked Merlin.**

**'****Remember me,' the girl asked.**

**'****You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen,' said Merlin a determined look on his face. Merlin runs off.**

**In the council chambers Uther is talking to his advisors including Gaius.**

**'****What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps,' Uther was saying.**

**'But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease,' Gaius offered.**

**'But how?' asked Uther.**

**'Well...' Gaius was obviously unclear.**

**The doors suddenly open and Merlin comes bursting in.**

**'****It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!' Merlin announced to court as a whole.**

Their jaws dropped and silence descended upon the room.

Tonks broke it first.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She yelled at him, though he didn't even flinch. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Shouts began to fill the room, coming from everywhere but all directed at one person. The only one not shouting at Merlin was Harry, who already guessed what he was going to do and understood why he did it.

The shouting continued on for what felt like a half an hour, before they finally calmed down enough to finish watching.

**The council stares as Merlin as if he were mad.**

**'****Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!' Merlin proclaimed once again.**

**Gaius stood up, 'Merlin! Are you mad?' Gaius hisses.**

**'I cannot let her die for me,' Merlin addresses Uther. 'I place myself at your mercy.'**

**'He doesn't know what he's talking about,' Gaius said.**

**'I do,' Merlin said confidently.**

**'Then arrest him,' ordered Uther.**

**'Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer,' said Arthur with confidence.**

**'Did you not hear him?' Uther questioned.**

**'Yes,' agreed Arthur.**

**'He admitted it,' Uther pointed out.**

**'He saved my life, remember,' Arthur reminded his father.**

**'Why should he fabricate such a story,' asked Uther.**

**'As Gaius said, he's got a...grave mental disease,' Arthur stuttered.**

Fred snorted. "Like they were going to believe that."

Merlin fought to hide his grin.

**'Really?' Uther didn't look like he believed.**

**'He's in love,' said Arthur suddenly.**

Diggle, who had been drinking out of a goblet, choked. Everyone else was just as surprised. He was what?

**'What?' asked Merlin in shock.**

**'With Gwen,' he said.**

Fred and George began laughing. Soon everyone else was as well. The irony was just too great!

**Uther grinned at his son's statement.**

**'****I am not,' said an embarrassed Merlin.**

**'Yes, you are,' Arthur decided.**

**'No way,' said Merlin.**

**'I saw you yesterday with that flower she'd given you,' Arthur reminded him.**

**'****I'm not in love with her,' said Merlin angrily.**

**Arthur puts an arm around his servant.**

**'****It's alright. You can admit it,' Arthur assured his servant in a brotherly fashion.**

**'I don't even think of her like that!' Merlin defended himself once again.**

**'Perhaps she cast a spell on you,' Uther said.**

**Arthur's smile died instantly and Arthur and Merlin shared a worried look before Uther cracked a smile at Merlin's expense. The other council members join in with the king's laughter.**

**'****Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer,' said Arthur.**

Again they laughed at the irony.

**'Don't waste my time again. Let him go,' Uther ordered.**

**Merlin and Gaius have returned to Gaius' chambers where Gaius is berating Merlin for announcing to everyone that he was a sorcerer.**

**'****Arthur's the idiot,' Merlin said decidedly.**

**'No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity,' Gaius said.**

**'What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die,' Merlin protested.**

**'Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!' Gaius instructed.**

**'Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it,' Merlin pointed out.**

**'Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot,' Gaius said knowledgably.**

**'Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat,' suggested Merlin.**

Again, more laughter. After all Merlin was known in their world for long beards and pointy hats. Even though it was not true in the slightest.

**'I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water,' Gaius said.**

**Gaius and Merlin head to the underground water supply all the time watched by Nimueh.**

**'****The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample,' Gaius told Merlin. Merlin puts the bottle in the water and takes a sample, 'Let's take it back and examine it.'**

**That was when the large brown Afanc reared up.**

"AH!" Many screamed in shock at seeing the ugly beast.

**'****What the hell was that?' asks Merlin shakily as Gaius takes Merlin by the arm and steers him away.**

**Back in Gaius' chambers Merlin and Gaius are poring over an open book.**

**'****Here. It was an Afanc,' Gaius was saying.**

"A what?" Hermione asked, eliciting dramatic gasps from Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione Granger, not knowing something?" Ron asked in mock horror, the others laughing with him. Hermione glared at them.

**'An...a what?' Merlin had never heard of such a creature.**

**'A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer.**

**Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?' Gaius looked at his bookshelves.**

**'****That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then,' said Merlin.**

**'Have you got a better idea?' Gaius questions him.**

**Merlin runs off seeing Gwen lying on the floor not facing her pyre, 'Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will,' he whisperers when Gwen doesn't turn around he leaves.**

**Merlin re-enters the dragon's cave.**

**'****Hello?' Merlin calls out.**

**'Hello,' the Great Dragon responds to the little boy. 'The great warlock returns, as I knew he would.'**

**'I need to know how to defeat an Afanc,' Merlin told the dragon.**

**'Yes, I suppose you do,' agreed the dragon.**

**'Will you help me?' asked Merlin.**

**'Trust the elements that are at your command,' replied the dragon ever the riddle master.**

**'Elements? But what is it I have to do?' said Merlin sounding frustrated.**

**'You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other,' Kilgharrah advised Merlin.**

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That's Kilgharrah for you. Always speaking in riddles."

Charlie was looking at him, enviously. He really wanted to meet him.

Merlin, noticing his look, smiled. "Don't worry Charlie, you will meet him soon. I have decided that it was time I brought Kilgharrah back home." Charlie's eyes lit up, as well as Hagrid's.

**'I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do,' pleaded Merlin.**

**Kilgharrah flew off having imparted his advice.**

**'****No! Please, help me!' Merlin begged.**

**Kilgharrah laughed, 'I have.'**

**'Oh, yeah, right. Thanks,' said Merlin sarcastically.**

**Arthur enters the council chambers where he meets his father, 'Have you found anything more?' the king asked his son.**

**'I've tried. I can keep looking,' Arthur responds.**

**'People are dying, we can't delay any longer. We must kill the witch.****Bring her execution forward to tonight,' decided the king.**

**Arthur bows his head and leaves his father.**

**Merlin is frantically searching through the books.**

**'****Merlin, what are you doing?' Gaius demands.**

**'Looking for a book,' Merlin stated.**

**'You going to tell me which one?' asks Gaius.**

**'A book on elements,' explains Merlin.**

**'Elements?' Gaius questions.**

**'Yes. Which one would I find them in?' Merlin asks.**

**'Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process,' explained Gaius.**

**'But how would they help me kill the Afanc?' Merlin asked.**

**'Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements,' Gaius explained.**

**'What about the other two?' Merlin asked.**

**'Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?' Gaius questions.**

**'Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers,' Merlin lies.**

**'What else do your powers tell you?' Gaius asked.**

**'That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously,' Merlin grinned.**

The 'children' (Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville) laughed.

**'****And who's the other side?' Gaius looked like he already knew.**

**'I think that might be Arthur,' said a disgruntled warlock.**

**'They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence,' Morgana rushed into the room.**

**'****We're trying,' Gaius said.**

**'Please, just tell me what I can do to help,' Morgana said.**

**'We need Arthur,' Merlin told Morgana.**

**'Arthur?' asked Morgana.**

**'There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague,' said Merlin.**

**'Well, we must tell Uther,' Morgana said.**

**'The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it,' said Gaius.**

**'So what are we to do?' Morgana asked.**

**'We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense,' Merlin said.**

**'****And that's why you need Arthur,' Morgana understood.**

**'He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King,' Merlin said.**

**'Leave that to me,' Morgana left Merlin to see Arthur.**

Merlin smiled sadly. Morgana could get Arthur to do anything for her, he loved her that much. How much things changed.

**Gaius hands Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels.**

**Morgana is waiting for Arthur when he enters his own chambers.**

**'****You alright?' Arthur asks kindly. 'Sorry about all this,' Arthur indicates the mess on the table. 'Merlin's not been in today.'**

**'Poor Merlin,' said Morgana sympathetically.**

**'Yeah,' agreed Arthur.**

**'To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much,' Morgana said.**

**'No, I certainly can't imagine that either,' agreed Arthur.**

"OH BURN!" Fred and George yelled, causing laughter.

**Morgana smirked at her brother, 'That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover.'**

Ron snorted and Merlin's face turned red.

**'Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love,' Arthur told her.**

**'Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armor. There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what is right.'**

**Arthur smirked at the manipulative young woman before him.**

**'****What do you want me to do?' Arthur asks.**

"They really knew each other well." Kingsley said, slight sadness in his voice. Merlin nodded.

**Morgana and Arthur meet Merlin in the courtyard. Arthur draws his sword as they open the door. Soon as they're in the tunnels Arthur lights a torch.**

**'****You'd better be right about this, Merlin,' Arthur threatens.**

**They hear a low growl that causes Morgana to gasp.**

**'****You should stay here,' Arthur tells her.**

**'I'm coming with you,' Morgana tells him.**

**'No,' said Arthur.**

**'Scared I'll show you up?' Morgana smirks.**

**'Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you,' Arthur tells her.**

**'Well good thing he doesn't know about it then,' Morgana laughed.**

**'I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt,' Arthur was being gallant as always.**

**'You could too...if you don't get out of my way,' Morgana threatens.**

**Merlin looks amused at the display of sibling rivalry. Arthur rolls his eyes but doesn't protest any further.**

"Those two certainly remind me of two siblings I know." Arthur shrewdly said, looking at Ginny and Ron with a slight smirk. They blushed.

**'****How are we going to find it?' asked Morgana.**

**'I just hope we do before it finds us,' Merlin says.**

**Arthur spins around, 'Stop.'**

**'What?' Merlin asks.**

**'It's just a shadow,' Arthur decides.**

**The trio keep moving. The Afanc creeps up behind them as they reach the water source.**

**'****Spread out,' Arthur orders the other two. The three of them split up.**

**Arthur hears a growl and the Afanc swipes at him from behind. Morgana rushes up to help him, 'What is it? Are you alright?'**

**'****Yeah,' Arthur said.**

**'Did you see it?' Merlin demanded.**

**'Yes,' agreed Arthur.**

**'What did it look like?' asks Merlin.**

**'It, it's quick,' stuttered Arthur.**

**The Afanc comes up in front of them and Morgana screams in fear. Arthur goes for it but once again it blends into the shadows.**

**'****Where is it?' Arthur shouted.**

**'****I think it's gone this way!' Merlin points the direction.**

**They continue on down the tunnels. The Afanc creeps out of his corner into full view. Arthur swings at it in the process losing his sword. It swipes away Morgana's torch. Arthur, meanwhile, is circling it with his own sword.**

**'****Arthur, use the torch!' Merlin ordered his master. Arthur swings the torch again.**

**'****Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan,' Merlin yells a spell causing the flame of Arthur's torch to blow into the Afanc; it was incinerated.**

**Nimueh is watching in her stone basin. 'Merlin. Mah!' says the witch angrily splashing the water in her temper.**

**Uther is in the council chamber laughing with some of his council members, 'It's very good.'**

**'Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering,' Gaius informed him.**

**'Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before,' noted Uther.**

**'It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source,' Gaius was holding part of the egg shell that the Afanc had come from.**

**'****It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire,' said Gaius.**

**'Will I never be rid of her?' asked a frustrated king.**

"He knows her?" Flitwick squeaked in surprise.

Merlin's dark expression was his only answer.

**'Sire,' Gaius asked.**

**'Leave me!' Uther ordered when everyone leaves the king mopes on his throne.**

**In the dungeons the guards open Gwen's cell allowing Gwen's father, Merlin and Morgana to enter.**

**'****Dad!' cried Gwen hugging her father.**

**'****Oh, my little child!' Tom says smiling at the fact his daughter is now free.**

**Gwen reaches up to grasp Morgana's hand, 'Thank you!'**

**'Don't thank me. It was more Merlin,' Morgana smiles.**

**'Really?' asked Gwen astonished.**

**'He's the real hero here,' smiled Morgana.**

**'I don't know what to say,' Gwen smiles.**

**Merlin shrugs, 'I didn't do anything.'**

They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. He just shrugged.

**'****I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen,' Tom takes and Gwen and leaves.**

**'****Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me,' Morgana said.**

"She knew?!" Hermione gasped. That is horrible!

Merlin snorted. "No she did not. She wasn't even close."

Hermione looked at him with a confused face. "But then…"

He just shook his head and pointed to the screen.

**'My secret?' said Merlin in surprise.**

**'Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did,' Morgana said.**

**'You do?' Merlin asked.**

**'I saw it with my own eyes,' confirmed Morgana.**

**'You did?' asked Merlin weakly.**

**'I understand why you don't anyone to know,' Morgana agreed.**

**'Well, obviously,' Merlin rolled his eyes.**

**'But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?' asked Morgana.**

**'Er...no. I- I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden,' Merlin said frustrated.**

**'Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman,' Morgana said.**

There was a pause before everyone burst out in laughter. Fred and George even fell onto the floor. Merlin's face was beat red.

**'Gwen?' Merlin asked blankly.**

**Morgana puts her finger to her lips, 'it's our secret,' Morgana smiles leaving Merlin alone in the cell.**

**Merlin sighed sadly.**

**Merlin and Gaius are back eating dinner in Gaius' chambers.**

**'****This fish didn't come from the water, did it?' Merlin asked worried.**

**'Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention,' Gaius said.**

**'****Doubt it. Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am,' said Merlin sadly.**

**'One day, Merlin. One day,' Gaius assured him.**

**'One day what?' Merlin questioned.**

**'One day people won't believe what an idiot you were,' Gaius shook his head fondly.**

"Well," Bill shook his head, a bemused smile upon his lips, "he was right about that."

Merlin huffed.

**'Thanks,' Merlin grins.**

**All this time Nimueh has been watching from her stone basin, 'Merlin, you will pay for this.'**

"Well, that doesn't seem good." Neville said, his voice slightly shaky.

Merlin looked at him, causing him to squeak lightly. "No, it really wasn't."

They were just about to turn their attention back to the screen when a voice, an ancient and cold voice, spoke.

"Hello, Lord Emrys."

_**Ahhhh Cliffy! :D**_

_**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I honestly have no better excuse except writers block. Plus, I got really destracted reading The Mark of Athena! An amazing book! Can't wait to buy it!**_

_**The next chapter should be up much sooner and you will find out who arrived.**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**EmrysLover12**_


	4. Return of The King

Merlin whipped around to where the voice originated, causing everyone to do the same. Many yelled in shock upon seeing who was now amongst them.

An old woman was standing by Minerva's desk, as though she had been there the entire time. She wore a black ratty robe with the hood up and fell in tatters all around her. In her right hand, she gripped a staff. Whether it was magical or not, they had no idea. She had long stringy grey hair and lines crossing the surface of her face, a product of her old age. Her eyes though, were what caught everyone's attention. They were dull, lifeless. As though she had seen so much, she simply did not care about anything anymore. Looking at the old woman made them all feel dread, as though death was upon them soon and there was no escape.

The only one who did not seem to be affected by her presence, besides feeling immense shock, was Merlin.

He stared at her with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. He seemed to stop breathing out of shock. The woman was paying no attention to the wizards; her sole focus was on the Warlock. She had a small smile on her face as she gazed upon him. Something she hasn't done in thirteen-hundred years.

"Hello again, Lord Emrys." She spoke. Her voice did not sound raspy as many thought. It instead sounded strong and ancient, yet underneath there was coldness. A feeling one only associates with one thing.

Death.

Everyone looked at Merlin, confused on why she was calling him _Lord _Emrys. How does he know her? He was over a thousand years old! Sure, the woman looked old, but not that old!

Merlin continued to stare at her for a few more minutes before he finally seemed to find his voice. His face turned emotionless and he spoke one word, "Cailleach."

Cailleach smiled at him, stretching her ancient face. She inclined her head slightly in a show of respect and, flabbergasting the room, Merlin copied her action.

"What are you doing here Cailleach?" Merlin asked, his voice slightly hard. He seemed worried about something. "The veil has not been ripped, I would have felt it. Did Morgana bring you?"

Cailleach seemed to smirk at him, causing the others in the room to shift awkwardly; feeling as though they were intruding upon something very important and personal.

"No Emrys, she did not." Merlin sagged in relief. "I am here of my own choosing."

Merlin looked at her, suspicious. "Why? You never get involved with the living unless forced to."

A chill seeped into the room and down everyone's spines at Merlin's words. 'The living'? He made it sound like she wasn't part of 'the living'. Like she was….dead.

Her smirk grew. "Well, I have a certain fondness of you." Merlin shifted, uncomfortable. "With all that is happening here," she glanced shrewdly at the screen then turned her attention back to Merlin, "I decided to give you a little gift. Free of charge, if you will."

Merlin turned pale, causing worried looks. "What do you mean," he asked slowly, "'free of charge'?"

Cailleach gave a soft chuckle. "I believe you know what I mean, Emrys. There will be no price, at least none of which that concerns you."

Merlin glared at her. "Not concerns me? You will be taking an innocent life!"

The others in the room gasped, a few even pulling out their wands and aiming them at Cailleach. The two ignored them.

Cailleach waved her hand slightly, as though pushing the thought away. "Only an old man a few days before he dies naturally. What is the harm? He would die only two days earlier. This way I can make his death painless and easier."

Merlin's glare softened slightly, but then scowled at her in suspicion. "What do you have to gain from this? You would not act unless you get something in return."

Cailleach grasped her staff tighter and smiled deviously at Merlin. "That is easy. I want Morgana Pendragon's life."

No emotion showed on Merlin's face, unlike everyone else in the room. All of which were pale, shaking and very confused. "Who will you bring back?" He whispered; hope starting to seep through his voice.

The others glanced at him. Bring back? What did he mean by that? This whole conversation was not making any sense. To them at least.

Cailleach's smile turned more gentle at Merlin's question, and the hope in his voice and eyes. "I believe you know the answer to that question, Emrys. But do you know the answer to this; can you handle it?"

Merlin's breathing became difficult. His eyesight turned slightly blurry from the tears building in his eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes."

The Cailleach nodded, expecting the answer. She turned around and a giant arrow shaped void of swirling blacks and blues appeared. Everyone besides The Cailleach and Merlin jumped back, as they were the only ones who knew what it was. The void/vortex seemed to radiate fear, hopelessness, sorrow and, worst of all, death. Just before The Cailleach entered the veil between life and death, she turned her head toward Merlin. "Remember Emrys, the balance must be restored. I will be awaiting your payment." She stepped into the swirling veil and disappeared. Though the veil remained, as Merlin knew it would. It would remain until _He_ stepped out, and returned to the living.

"What was that?!" Kingsley snapped at Merlin, whose eyes did not leave the veil. He was waiting. "Merlin! Who was that woman? How do you two know each other? What was all that talk about death and taking someone's life about?"

Merlin continued to stare at the veil, his heart beating a mile a minute, but he answered Kingsley's questions. "That woman was The Cailleach. She is the gatekeeper to the Dead." Several people gasped, some screamed and the rest jumped (Hagrid almost knocking down a bookshelf in the process). Merlin ignored them and continued to answer the questions. "I met her thirteen-hundred years ago, when Morgana ripped open the veil between Life and Death by using her sister as a sacrifice." Everyone looked horrified. She murdered her own sister?! "We discovered that the only way to seal the veil was with another sacrifice. Arthur was planning on sacrificing himself, which I would not allow. I knocked him out and was about to take his place." His voice grew sad. "But I was not counting on my friend, the only person besides Gaius who knew of my magic, to take my place. He sacrificed himself to the Cailleach, causing the veil to heal and disappear. That man was Lancelot." Everyone gasped at that information. They never knew any of this. Kingsley was about to ask more questions, when the veil began to shift.

Merlin's attention was riveted on the veil. He was now ignoring everyone else in the room, waiting for Him to come through. Everyone else's attention was now on the veil as well, wondering what was happening. Merlin said that the Cailleach was the gatekeeper to the Dead, so did that mean…? But no, that was impossible! Was it?

A dark shape was seen in the veil, coming closer and closer. As it grew nearer, it began to take the shape of a person, most likely a man as it had broad shoulders and thick arms. A bright light shown in the room when the person exited the veil, momentarily blinding the occupants. When the light disappeared, so did the veil, leaving only a single man in its place. Around the room; jaws dropped, gasps escaped, eyes widened and Neville and Slughorn fainted.

For standing in front of them, a large grin upon his handsome face, stood a man of Legend.

In front of them, stood Arthur Pendragon.

_**I know you were all expecting a full chapter, but this was too good of a cliff-hanger to pass up. I will try and finish the next chapter as soon as I can. **_

_**Love you all,**_

_**EmrysLover12**_


	5. The Poisoned Chalice

**OMG, I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! The truth is, I have been super busy with other stuff. School work, plus books I have to read, plus all the stories I am writing. Seriously, besides this one, I have two more on Fanfiction. I am also writing two more in notebooks. And, I am writing my own story in another. Add in the fact that my Environmental Science teacher keeps piling on more and more projects, all due this Thursday, you can understand why I was slightly busy. **

**Check out the AN at the bottom, very important!**

**On with the story.**

Nobody moved, nobody spoke. They were even having trouble breathing. King Arthur Pendragon stood before them, a large grin on his face as he gazed at Merlin who was staring at him, frozen. Arthur was wearing his chainmail with a red cloak bearing the crest of Camelot, clasped on his back. A beautiful sword was hanging off his belt, words written in a foreign language etched onto the blade. On top of his head sat a golden band, his crown.

Merlin continued to stare at him, his body paralyzed. Arthur, never the patient one, rolled his eyes. "_Mer_lin, I come back from the dead and this is how you greet me?" He asked in a patronizing way. At least, that was what everyone else heard, but to Merlin, he could hear the playfulness and fondness in Arthur's voice. They were, after all, each other's half, best friends and brothers.

Arthur's words shocked Merlin out of his trance. A tear leaked out of his eye and a broad smile stretched across his face. "Fine, prat. If that's the way you want it." He and Arthur moved at the same time. They ran up and gripped each other tight in a hug. Both had large smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

Everyone was still staring, mouths wide open, at Arthur. He looked almost exactly the same, except he had more laugh lines and his hair was different. His bright blue eyes were glimmering as he held Merlin against him.

They continued to hug for several more minutes while everyone else started to feel awkward, watching the emotional scene.

Harry stared at Merlin and Arthur. He never saw Merlin act like this before, but then again, he was being reunited with his best friend. The most important person in his life. The fact that that person was a Legend amongst both magical and muggle people alike was also amazing. _The_ Arthur Pendragon stood before them, hugging his best friend, his brother. It was all so unreal. Add in the fact that everyone clearly just saw him come back from the dead, well…everyone was frozen in amazement and shock.

Hermione, the only one who was slightly less shocked than everyone else, gave a watery smile. Through the short time they had known Merlin they never saw him this happy. Ever.

King Arthur sighed and pulled out of the hug, still smiling brightly. He held Merlin at arm's length by the shoulders, as though to get a better look. His eyes trailed Merlin's face hungrily, drinking him in. He looked as though he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Merlin looked the same, eyes trailing over his King just as hungrily. They both chuckled at the same time before King Arthur's hands dropped from Merlin's shoulders. His huge smile was replaced with a smirk and his arm moved at lightning speed. SMACK!

"OW!" Merlin shouted and rubbed the back of his head where Arthur's hand hit. He glared mockingly at Arthur who only smirked at him some more. After all, this reaction was to be expected.

Apparently the others didn't think so.

Harry, Kingsley, Hermione, Minerva, Molly and Remus jumped out of their seats, looking extremely stunned. The others all had their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. King Arthur hit _Merlin_! What was _that_ about?! Merlin and Arthur didn't even notice.

"So," Arthur drawled, not noticing the reaction his smack gathered, "what have you been up to these years, you idiot?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh you know…wandered the world, searching for a purpose. No prat to insult."

Arthur's lips quirked into an amused grin. "Oh really? How about now?" His grin turned into a challenging smirk. "Idiot."

"Cabbage head."

"Wimp."

"Dollophead."

"Girl."

"Prat."

"Buffoon."

"Ass."

"Clotpole."

"That's my word."

"Yes, and it suits you perfectly."

They grinned at each other while everyone else was gaping at the scene. The two acted as though they had never been apart for more than a few days. There was a lightness in Merlin's eyes that hadn't been there before, as though a great weight was lifted off his shoulders, or his heart.

Arthur smiled and wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders, guiding them to a couch. He ruffled Merlin's hair and shoved him into the cushions, he followed suit. He looked around at all the gaping faces and raised a blond eyebrow.

"I am under the impression that we are watching Merlin's memories?" The question was directed to Kingsley, whom he signaled out as the leader. Which he was.

Kingsley quickly shook himself out of his stupor. "Y-Yes. We have watched a few already."

Arthur nodded and turned back to Merlin who hadn't once stopped looking at him. "Which memory do you think we are watching next?"

Merlin's eyes tightened in worry as he looked at his friend. He knew how Arthur would react to this memory. He looked around at the curious faces before leaning in toward Arthur and whispered, "The poison."

Arthur's face immediately paled. His eyes widened and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. That memory had plagued him for years in nightmares. Even before he had freely admitted Merlin was his best friend. He knew it would be extremely hard to watch, but he knew he must. If Merlin can handle watching him go through all those rough times, then so can he.

He cleared his throat. "Right, let's get on with it then."

The screen shimmered to life once more.

**'****In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin,' the Great Dragon said.**

"Wait," Arthur held up his hand, looking confused. "Is that Kilgarrah?"

Merlin nods.

**Nimueh drops some of her blood into a stone basin.**

Arthur gripped the armrest of the couch, causing Merlin to glance at him worriedly. Everyone else was also looking worried upon seeing the witch, but only Merlin and Arthur knew what was coming.

And they didn't like it.

**'****We Gar-Dena in geardagum theodcyninga thrym gefrunon hut tha aethelingas Ellen fremedom! Sythan aerest wearth feasceaft funden. Hyran scold thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scold. Hyran scolde thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scolde****Merlin,' Nimueh enchanted.**

Arthur paled when Merlin's name was mentioned. Ever since he was told which memory they were watching he couldn't get the image of Merlin gasping for breath on Gaius's cot out of his head. At the time, he had only begun to view Merlin as his friend and he did not want to lose him.

He never did.

**Nimueh drops a flower petal in the water. 'Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ!****'**

**Then****she watches Merlin in the water and pulls out the petal where she puts it in a silver goblet. 'Merlin,' Nimueh says.**

Hermione looks at him, nervously. "You are in danger, aren't you?"

Merlin looks at her, calmly. He semi shrugs, because honestly, he was always in danger in those times.

Several people in the room glanced at Merlin in worry. What was Nimueh up to now? He, though, seemed to be uninterested with what was happening. His eyes were watching his pale friend.

**Uther and Bayard meet in Uther's throne room.**

Arthur stiffened and his face hardened upon seeing his father. When Merlin told him the truth about his birth, he had hated his father and his hypocritical views. He saw what everyone else saw about his father. That _he_ was the monster, not magic.

**'****Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks and end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people,' the two kings grasp each other by the arm whilst Nimueh has her eye on Merlin.**

Merlin scowls, angry that he hadn't noticed anything wrong at the time.

**Merlin and Gaius are in the corridor where Merlin is carrying a heavy bag, 'Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?' Merlin complains.**

**'You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do,' Gaius informs him.**

Hermione huffed.

**'My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside,' Merlin complains.**

**'It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds...a harder soul,' Gaius makes up on the spot.**

Arthur burst out laughing while the others merely chuckled. "Now I know where you got the silliness from!"

Merlin playfully scowled.

**'There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up,' Merlin said.**

**'No. I didn't,' Gaius lied.**

Merlin smiled. He really did miss Gaius. He was the father he never had.

**Nimueh has just faked a fall right in front of Merlin.**

Arthur snorted though his eyes were hard. "And you fell for it, didn't you Merlin."

Merlin smiled sheepishly.

**'****Sorry,' Nimueh apologizes.**

**'It's alright,' Merlin says.**

**'Excuse me,' Nimueh said.**

**'Let me give you a hand with that,' Merlin said politely bending down to help Nimueh with her work. They stand up together eyes locked.**

**'****Hi. I'm Merlin,' Merlin smiles shaking her hand.**

**'****Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honor,' Nimueh says.**

**'Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running,' Merlin said.**

Arthur turned to Merlin, eyebrows raised. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled weakly.

**'Thank you, Merlin,' Nimueh said trying to remind him that Merlin still had her pillow.**

**'Hmm?' Merlin looks down and realizing he still has Nimueh's pillow hurriedly gives it back to the sorceress. 'Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem.'**

**'It was nice meeting you,' she walks off as Merlin watches her leave.**

**'****Shouldn't you be busy running the place?' Gaius laughs as Merlin just gives him a look.**

**Nimueh has entered Gaius' guest quarters, 'Alysan duru ronne,' she magically opens the door.**

Arthur snorts, drawing attention to himself. Not that he minded, he was King after all. He was used to having attention on him. "Merlin could do that without a spell." He says proudly.

Merlin blushed.

**She enters the room and opens a box with two silver goblets inside where she replaces one of them with an identical one which has been enchanted.**

Now the two stiffened, unnoticed by the others.

**Merlin sets Arthur's clothes down then reels back.**

**'****When's the last time these were cleaned?' Merlin asked.**

**'Last year some time. Before the feast of Beltane,' Arthur said.**

"That's gross." Tonks wrinkled her nose.

Arthur just shrugged.

**'Did it end in a food fight?' Merlin asked shocked.**

**'Don't all feasts?' asked Arthur.**

Fred and George looked at one another and grinned mischievously. They will now…

**'I wouldn't know. The heirs and graces of the court are a mystery to me,' said Merlin.**

**'Not tonight they won't be,' Arthur said.**

**'I'm gonna be at the banquet?' Merlin looked quite excited at that fact.**

**'Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?' Arthur said with a grin on his face.**

Merlin glared at a laughing Arthur. It had not been funny!

**'Won't this do?' Merlin asked gesturing to his red shirt and brown coat.**

**'No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot,' Arthur held up something out of view.**

**'****You can't be serious,' Merlin looked less than impressed at the sight of what he was supposed to be wearing.**

**Bayard is signing the treaty while Gwen laughs at Merlin's costume, **

Everyone burst into rambunctious laughter. Merlin looked ridiculous!

Arthur smiled at the sight of his love. He missed her.

**'Nice hat.'**

**'****Thanks,' Merlin rolled his eyes. Then seeing Nimueh he takes off his hat.**

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was reminding her of Harry slightly when he had a crush on Ginny. Though it seemed Merlin could handle it better than Harry could.

**Gwen follows his gaze, 'She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean.'**

**'She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden,' Merlin gazes at Nimueh.**

**'Mmm,' Gwen murmured.**

Merlin's eyes widened as a thought occurred. Arthur was going to see the kiss Gwen gave him! He was so dead!

**Uther too signs the treaty. The crowd cheers as Uther and Bayard grasp hands. Gwen leaves Merlin.**

**'****People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them,' Bayard says. A serving girl brings forth the goblets, 'As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last.'**

**Nimueh approaches Merlin looking anxious, '****Merlin, I need to speak to you.'**

**'The wounds we received in battle...' Bayard was saying.**

**'What is it?' asked Merlin.**

**'Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell,' Nimueh sounded scared. The two of them leave together; Gaius notices this.**

**'****Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war,' Bayard is saying.**

**Nimueh and Merlin stop to talk in a deserted corridor, 'It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized...' she trails off.**

**'Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning,' Merlin tries to calm the girl down.**

**'Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in...' she trails off looking upset.**

"She's a good actress." Arthur W. growled.

**'So what are you trying to say?' Merlin asked.**

**'If he knows I said anything, he will kill me,' Nimueh says.**

**'I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw,' Merlin tells Nimueh.**

**'Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself,' Nimueh said.**

**'Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?' Merlin asks.**

**'****He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall,' Nimueh said.**

Merlin sighed. "For all his faults, he really did love you Arthur." Arthur said nothing, his gaze firmly planted on the screen. He knew Merlin was right, after all his father basically was killed trying to protect him. But his father had still lied to him and was the reason his mother died. He had also tried to kill Gwen just because he couldn't accept that they were in love. He couldn't forgive that.

**'What has he done with the goblet?' Merlin asked.**

**'I saw him putting something in it,' said a scared looking Nimueh.**

**'What?' Merlin asked.**

**'I shouldn't! He'll kill me!' Nimueh looked terrified.**

**'Please, tell me! Was it poison?' he asks.**

**Nimueh nods and Merlin runs off missing the evil smirk that appears on Nimueh's face.**

Merlin sighs. One thing evil witches have in common are the smirks.

**Back in the hall Bayard is still talking.**

**'****And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther,' Bayard finishes. Everyone stands to toast, 'Arthur,' Arthur starts to drink, 'The Lady Morgana.'**

**Morgana nods as Arthur once again starts to drink.**

**'****The people of Camelot,' Bayard toasts as Arthur starts to drink again.**

"Wow, you must really want that poison." Fred joked. His mother glared at him, which he ignored.

**'****And to fallen warriors on both sides,' Uther finishes everyone starts to drink.**

**'****Stop!' Merlin suddenly bursts in. 'It's poisoned! Don't drink it!' Merlin runs up and takes Arthur's goblet who is too surprised to resist.**

Arthur wanted to remark on how this was the first of many times Merlin had the nerve to disrupt a ceremony, but he couldn't. He was frozen, staring at the screen with dread.

**'****What?' Uther looks at Merlin.**

**'Merlin, what are you doing?' Arthur hisses.**

**'Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison,' Merlin tells the court.**

**'This is an outrage!' Bayard shouts and both the blue and red knights draw their swords.**

Hermione gasped. "They would kill you just for that?"

Merlin and Arthur nodded. "It was a different time, Hermione. To accuse a King of such an act was punishable by death." Merlin told her gently. She looked at him, appalled, along with the rest of the room.

**'****Order your men to put down their swords,' Uther says as more Camelot guards rush in. 'you are outnumbered,' Uther unnecessarily informs Bayard.**

**'****I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!' Bayard says.**

**'On what grounds do you base this accusation?' Uther directs at Merlin.**

**'I'll handle this,' Arthur skirts around the table. 'Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?' Arthur grabs Merlin and takes the goblet from his servant's hands.**

Tonks glared at him. "He is trying to save you and you insult him?"

Arthur looked at her with a calm expression, though it was slightly ruined by his pale face. "I was protecting him. If he had been wrong then he would have had to pay for it with his life. Making it sound like he is an idiot would have excused his behavior."

Tonks blushed.

**'****Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now,' Uther ordered Merlin.**

**'He was seen lacing it,' Merlin informed them.**

**'By whom?' asked Uther.**

**'I can't say,' Merlin refused to give up his supposed friend's name.**

Harry winced. That reminded him a little too much of his first year when they refused to tell McGonagall the truth. It did not end well.

**'I won't listen to this anymore,' Bayard was getting angry.**

**'Pass me the goblet,' Arthur hands his father the goblet.**

**'****If you're telling the truth...' Uther was now looking at Bayard.**

**'I am,' Bayard assured the other king.**

**'Then you have nothing to fear, do you?' Uther suggested.**

**Bayard sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet.**

"That should have been a clue that he had nothing to do with it." Diggle stated. "Why would he drink his own poison?"

**'****No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself,' Uther says.**

Hermione looked outraged. That sadistic bastard!

**Bayard snorted.**

**Uther holds the goblet to Merlin, 'He'll drink it.'**

Molly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The others were as equally horrified.

**'But if it is poisoned, he'll die!' Arthur shouted.**

Harry smiled slightly at Arthur. He cared for Merlin even back then.

**'Then we'll know he was telling the truth,' replied Uther.**

That statement earned even more glares than it was previously receiving.

**'And what if he lives?' Bayard questioned.**

**'Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will,' Uther decided.**

"So either way you die?" Ginny hissed. Merlin shrugged/nodded. That was the way Uther worked. He didn't care for peasants as much as nobility. He wouldn't have cared if Merlin died, even though he did save his son's life.

**'Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!' Gaius begged.**

**'Then you should've schooled him better,' Uther snapped.**

**'Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it,' Arthur tried to take the cup of Merlin.**

**'No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright,' Merlin wouldn't let Arthur drink the poison.**

**Merlin toasts Bayard and Arthur as Nimueh watches with glee.**

"Bitch." Everyone gaped at Luna who was the one that spoke.

**Gwen moves forward worried about her friend.**

**'****It's fine,' Merlin said.**

**'He's all yours,' Uther said to Bayard. That was when Merlin put a hand to his mouth began choking collapsing on the floor. **

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand while Ginny grabbed Harry's. Tears gathered in many eyes as they saw someone they viewed a friend collapse.

**'It's poisoned. Guards seize him!' the king of Camelot ordered.**

**Arthur crouches over Merlin.**

Merlin smiled at Arthur's concern.

**Nimueh leaves. Gwen and Gaius crouch over Merlin's still form, 'Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison.'**

**Arthur picks up the poisoned boy and Gwen picks up the goblet and follows the men.**

**Arthur enters Gaius' chambers with Gwen and Gaius following after him, 'Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel.' **

**Gwen hurried to do what she was told.**

**'****Is he gonna be alright?' asked Arthur.**

**'He's burning up,' said Gaius.**

**'****You can cure him, can't you Gaius?' Gwen asked worried.**

Though worried for Merlin, Hermione was quite eager to see how medieval physicians operated. Especially one as famed as Gaius.

**'I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet,' he instructs. Gwen hands the old physician the goblet. 'Ah. There's something stuck on the inside.'**

**'What is it?' Arthur asked.**

**'It looks like a flower petal of some kind,' Gaius realizes.**

**'His brow's on fire,' Gwen says.**

**'Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever,' Gaius tells her. Gwen puts a damp cloth on Merlin's forehead while Gaius consults his books.**

**'****Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree,' said Gaius.**

**'That's not particularly friendly,' Arthur said, pointing at the picture of a menacing creature.**

Many paled. They never saw a creature like that. The fact that past Arthur didn't even look worried about the creature let them know how much more dangerous it was back then.

**'A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive,' Gaius says.**

Merlin looked at Arthur with pride. He was one of the few.

**'Sounds like fun,' Arthur decided he was going.**

**'Arthur, it's too dangerous,' Gaius tells him.**

**'If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?' asked Arthur.**

**'The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die,' Gaius said grimly.**

Hermione and Ginny squeaked while everyone else paled even further.

**Nimueh is riding out of Camelot.**

**Gwen enters Morgana's chambers, 'My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you,' apologized Gwen.**

**'Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin?' questioned Morgana.**

Merlin's jaw tightened and Arthur stiffened. The others glanced at them warily, knowing how hard it must be on them.

**'If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine,' Gwen informed her.**

**'Then he'll be fine,' Morgana reassured her servant.**

Arthur sighed. "I miss the old Morgana." He spoke softly so only Merlin could hear. Merlin nodded in agreement. He missed her too.

**Gwen sighs.**

**'****You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go,' Morgana tells Gwen.**

**'Thank you,' Gwen leaves.**

**Arthur is in his chain mail walking with Uther down the corridor, 'What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?' Uther demands.**

**'I won't fail, no matter what you think,' Arthur retorts.**

**'Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy,' Uther said.**

**'Oh, because his life's worthless?' snapped Arthur.**

**'No, because it's worth less than yours,' Uther responded twisting Arthur's words.**

"No life is more important than another's." Kingsley said.

**'I can save him. Let me take some men,' Arthur pleads.**

**'No,' Uther put his foot down.**

**'We'll find the antidote and bring it back,' Arthur continues.**

**'No,' Uther repeated.**

**'Why not?' Arthur demands.**

**'Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand,' Uther says.**

**'****It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote...' Uther interrupts his son.**

**'Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so,' Uther said.**

Neville looked confused. "I thought those two were friends?"

Arthur glared. Gaius was more of a father than his real father ever was. "They were. Well, at least Gaius was anyway. My father didn't really have friends. He trusted Gaius more than anyone, but if there was any suspicion of doubt about Gaius, my father would have had him killed."

Merlin shivered, remembering the Witch Finder incident. Uther didn't even care that he sentenced someone he considered a friend, all for the sake of his hatred toward magic. He could no longer trust anyone, not even the one person who always stood by him.

**'Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die,' Arthur said softly.**

**'Then don't look,' Uther said coldly. 'This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to.'**

Merlin sighed. "That is true. Many did and were willing to die for you." He glanced at him. "And one still is."

Arthur said nothing.

**'I can't accept that,' Arthur said shortly.**

**'You're not going,' Uther replied.**

**'You can't stop me,' Arthur challenges.**

**'Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight,' orders Uther.**

**Arthur storms into his chambers flinging his sword off and leaning over the fireplace when Morgana enters after him, 'Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment.'**

"She had a wicked sense of humor even then." Arthur snorted. Merlin grinned slightly.

**'Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright,' Arthur ever the caring big brother.**

**'Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle,' Morgana replied.**

They both snorted this time. That was such a Morgana answer. Always wanting a fight.

**'I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men,' Arthur replied.**

**'Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?' asked Morgana.**

Ginny grinned slightly. If it weren't for the fact that Morgana turned evil, she would have gotten along well with the witch. Looking at Hermione and Luna, she knew they felt the same.

**'Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous,' warned Arthur.**

**'Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther,' retorted Morgana.**

**'If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one,' Arthur sighed.**

**'Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences,' Morgana said.**

Arthur winced. That is exactly what Morgana had done.

**'You think I should go?' Arthur questioned her.**

**'It doesn't matter what I think,' Morgana returned.**

**'If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake,' Arthur reminded her.**

**'And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?' Morgana asked him drawing Arthur's sword.**

**'****Or one who does what his father tells him to?' Morgana presented the knight with his sword.**

**Arthur rides across the drawbridge.**

**'****Halt!' the guard tells him.**

**Arthur ignores him and rides out with Nimueh watching from the basin.**

**The next morning in Gaius' chambers.**

**'****He's getting hotter,' Gwen informs the physician.**

**'****Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf,' Merlin mutters.**

**'What language is that?' asked Gwen.**

**'None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker,' Gaius replied finding a rash on his arm**

**'****What is it?' asked Gwen looking at the mark on Merlin's arm.**

**'That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage,' Gaius frowned.**

**'What does that mean?' Gwen questioned.**

**Gaius checks his book, 'It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."'**

Arthur's face grew paler. He had no idea it was so close…

**'You said he had four days,' Gwen said panicked.**

**'Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation,"' Gaius frowned.**

**'An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer,' frowned Gwen.**

**'No he isn't,' agreed Gaius.**

**'Then who did this?' Gwen questioned.**

**'It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless...' Gaius spoke allowed.**

"How did he know it was her?" Harry asked, suspicious.

Merlin sighed and glanced at a silent Arthur before answering. "They have a history. He knows her well." He left it at that which only made Harry more suspicious.

**'Unless what?' Gwen asked urgently bringing Gaius back to reality.**

**'What happened to that girl?' Gaius asked Gwen.**

**'Which girl?' Gwen asked.**

**'Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside,' Gaius reminded her.**

**'She had dark hair. Very beautiful,' Gwen remembered.**

**'Find her. Quickly,' Gaius ordered.**

**'****Arthur... swa...' Merlin muttered.**

**Gwen checks the cell for the girl but finds her absent.**

**Uther is pacing Morgana's chambers, 'expressly ordered Arthur not to go!' he ranted.**

**'I'd say it worked like a charm, too,' Morgana said.**

**'Not another word!' Uther ordered.**

**'My lips are sealed,' Morgana said.**

**'I should've put him under lock and key,' Uther said.**

**'You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you,' Morgana said.**

**'Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!' Uther raged.**

**'No. Of course you won't,' Morgana agreed sitting down at her own desk and beginning to write.**

**Uther approaches her, 'You knew about this, didn't you? Morgana...don't lie to me.'**

**'Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself,' Morgana told her guardian.**

**'He's just a boy,' Uther said.**

"How old were you?" Molly asked.

"Almost eighteen." Arthur answered.

**'Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up,' Morgana said.**

**'Even if it means letting him go to his death?' asked Uther.**

Arthur W. frowned. He knew that it was a father's job to worry about their children, but Uther seemed to take it to a whole new level. It was as though he didn't believe Arthur could handle himself.

**Arthur is riding through the mountains as Nimueh sees from her fountain. Nimueh quickly pulls on her cloak and leaves her cave.**

**Merlin is stirring restlessly as Gaius looks at his rash and Gwen enters.**

**'Arthur – swa sceal geong – guma gode – gewyrcean,' Merlin mutters.**

Now both of Merlin's eyebrows rose.

**Arthur approaches a crying Nimueh who appears bruised where she sits on the log that Arthur comes across, 'Hello? Are you alright?' Arthur asked kindly. Behind him the Cockatrice roars at the couple, 'Stay back,' Arthur orders the sorceress not noticing her cold smile behind him.**

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course you get sidetracked by a pretty girl."

Arthur smirked at him, falling easily back into their playful banter. "Well I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh just that there had been rumors in Camelot that you preferred," Arthur coughed a laugh, "men."

Merlin's eyes widened along with the rest of the room. "WHAT?!"

Arthur just laughed.

**The Cockatrice lunges at Arthur. Arthur rolls under it and then jumps throwing his sword at it effectively killing it.**

Flitwick looked at Arthur, impressed with his skills with a sword. He was, after all, part goblin.

**Nimueh grimaces then begins to back away looking at Arthur fearfully. 'It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?' Arthur points to her bruises.**

**'****My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me,' begged Nimueh.**

**'I won't. I'm not going to,' Arthur assured her.**

**'You can take me away from here?' Nimueh asked hopefully.**

**'Not yet. There's something I have to do first,' Arthur looked to the cave.**

**'****Why have you come to the caves?' Nimueh asks.**

**'I'm looking for something. It can only be found here,' Arthur explained.**

**'What is it? I know this place; I could help you,' said Nimueh.**

Merlin rolled his eyes. "And you didn't find it at all suspicious that she went from saying she was lost to knowing the place?"

Arthur crossed his arms and pouted.

Sprout smiled at them. She could practically feel the love, affection and loyalty roll off the two. They would have made fantastic Hufflepuffs.

**'It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare,' Arthur told the witch.**

**'The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you,' Nimueh tells the prince.**

Merlin looked at Arthur with his eyebrows raised. Arthur ignored him.

**The two of them enter with torches together.**

**Back in Gaius' chamber Merlin is still muttering, 'Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap,' he cries.**

Everyone but Merlin and Arthur's eyes widened.

"How did you know it was a trap?" Slughorn asked him.

Merlin smiled. "We aren't called two sides of the same coin for nothing. My magic could feel Arthur was in danger. The two of us are so closely bonded my magic is constantly in tune with Arthur. Even back then, my magic knew it found our other half and had to protect it, at all costs." He paused, considering his words. "It allowed me to _see_ Arthur's situation. It's very hard to explain."

They nodded, slightly confused.

**'His fever's getting worse, isn't it?' asks Gwen.**

**'The poison's setting in,' Gaius said grimly.**

**'****Eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume,' he mutters.**

**'Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?' Gaius asked Gwen.**

**'Yes, of course,' Gwen left.**

**'Merlin, you must fight it,' Gaius ordered the boy as soon as the maid left.**

**Arthur and Nimueh turn a corner in the caves, 'There they are,' the flowers are on a narrow ledge in the cave that Arthur must reach.**

**Arthur looks down at the narrow edge, 'Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon,' Arthur promises.**

**As soon as his back is turned Nimueh curses Arthur, 'eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me.'**

Merlin rolled his eyes. He could do all this without words, even then. Now that he was older and far more experienced, he realized that Nimueh was not all that dangerous. At least compared to Morgana or Morgause.

**The cave begins to shake, 'Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan...'**

**'What are you doing?' Arthur demanded.**

**'****...hiersumie me,' Nimueh finished her spell. Arthur drops his torch and it falls to the rocks beneath him. He jumps to the opposite ledge catching it with one hand, 'I expected so much more.'**

**'Who are you?' Arthur demanded.**

**'The last face you'll ever see,' Nimueh responds as a giant spider appears,**

Ron grew very pale and he shook slightly. Hermione hugged him tighter.

**'It seems we have a visitor,' Nimueh smirks as Arthur fumbles with his sword and kills the spider causing it to fall down the cliff. 'Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand,' she leaves Arthur dangling one handed off the cliff.**

Merlin looked down. Sure Nimueh was not as evil or as dangerous as Morgana and Morgause, but she was far wiser. She knew what she could and could not meddle with. A feat neither sister could comprehend.

**'****Who are you?' Arthur shouted after the witch.**

**Back in Gaius' chambers Merlin is muttering, 'Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark****.****Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum,' he speaks the spell.**

Merlin and Arthur's eyes widened in recognition. They forgot about that! Arthur was the one who told Merlin about the ball of light after he discovered his magic and they both knew Merlin had to of caused it. No one else would have been able to.

**Gaius sees something glowing, 'Merlin?' he questions.**

**Gaius unfolds Merlin's blanket to see an orb of blue light in Merlin's hand, 'What are you doing?' whispered Gaius.**

They gaped at him, which he tried to ignore. He was dying and yet still able to perform amazingly powerful magic subconsciously! He truly was amazing!

**In the cave the ball of light appears to Arthur, 'Come on, then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!'**

Arthur chuckled. "I had thought Nimueh sent it to kill me." He couldn't remember why he thought that though. All he remembered feeling was comfort and safety around the light. He should have realized it was Merlin then, he was the only one who could bring those feelings out of him.

**The light floats above Arthur allowing him to pull himself up onto the ledge. The light moves up but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the cliff.**

**'****Leave them, Arthur,' Merlin orders.**

Arthur punched Merlin's arm without taking his eyes off the screen. Merlin glared at him while rubbing his now sore arm.

**The spiders screech and crawl towards Arthur.**

Ron shivered more violently, catching the twins' eye. They grinned evilly but before they could torment their scared brother they caught sight of Harry's glare. They backed off. You do not want an angry Harry after you.

**'****Go. Save yourself. Follow the light,' Merlin cries in his sleep.**

**Arthur climbs to the flower grabs it and puts it in his belt pouch. Arthur races the spiders to the top.**

**'****Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb,' Merlin continues instructing his prince until Arthur makes it to the top and the light vanishes from his hand.**

**The guards spot Arthur from the battlements, 'Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!' one guard says.**

**Arthur rides across the drawbridge but the young prince is stopped by the guards, 'What are you doing? Let me pass.'**

**'I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King,' the guard says.**

"What?" Molly gasped. Merlin needed the antidote now! What was this man playing at?!

**Arthur is in the dungeons where his father comes to see him, '****You disobeyed me.**

"Sometimes you have to disobey your parents when you know it's the right thing to do." Ginny spoke carefully, looking at her mother meaningfully.

Molly looked down.

**'****Of course I did, a man's life is at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did,' Arthur tries to reason with his father.**

**'Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant,' Uther says dismissively.**

"He's still human." Hagrid growled dangerously.

**'He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me,' Arthur says.**

**'Of course it was,' Uther snapped.**

Bill shook his head at the blindness of the King. A blind King was never a good ruler. And here was the proof.

**Arthur pulls out the flower, 'Gaius knows what to do with it!' Uther takes the flower, 'Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you,' Uther crushes the flower.**

Merlin smiled at Arthur while others gave roars of outrage at Uther.

**'****NO!' shouted Arthur.**

**'You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things.**

"And he's doing the wrong way." Percy sneered, shocking his family. They were still getting used to the fact that Percy no long had blind faith in power.

**I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant.'**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin is getting worse.**

**'****He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?' Gaius questioned.**

**'I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?' pleaded Gwen.**

**'Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him,' sighed Gaius.**

**'And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon,' suggested Gwen.**

**'That would be very dangerous,' warned Gaius.**

**'I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't,' Gwen said.**

Merlin and Arthur smiled. "And that is why Gwen was such an amazing Queen." Merlin said. Arthur nodded in complete agreement. He couldn't have chosen a better wife and Queen.

**Merlin is struggling to breathe.**

**'****Be careful,' Gaius warns her again.**

**Gwen is walking down to the cells with a plate of food when a guard stops her.**

**'****Food for the prisoner,' Gwen murmurs.**

Arthur grumbles at how easy it used to be to sneak around the castle. Though he was happy Gwen had at that point.

**The guard opens the door to Arthur, 'Set it down over there,' Arthur orders. 'Thank you.' Gwen turns to leave. Arthur places the plate on the floor. 'Wait a minute,' Arthur stops her. 'I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone,' Arthur hinted.**

**Gwen grabs the plate, smiling when she realizes that Arthur has left the flower on his plate.**

Smiles stretched across everyone's faces at Arthur's cleverness. Slughorn beamed at the Slytherine move.

**'****You. Wait!' the guard calls the Gwen.**

**Gwen freezes and turns around to see the guard coming up to her, 'Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness,' the guard takes some bread.**

Arthur rose an eyebrow and Merlin's lips pressed together, holding in laughter.

**'****Food for Prince Arthur,' the real serving girl approaches just as Gwen reaches the top of the stairs.**

"Ooh, bad luck there." Charlie winced.

**'Stay where you are!' shouts the guard as Gwen sprints off dropping the plate of food taking only the flower.**

**Gwen runs into Gaius' chambers with the flower in hand, 'How is he?' she asked.**

**'Have you got the Mortaeus?' asked Gaius.**

**'****Here,' Gwen hands Gaius the flower.**

**'His breathing's much worse.**

**We have to hurry,' Gaius said starting to make the antidote.**

**Gwen sits down beside Merlin, 'Why have you stopped?' she snaps.**

**'The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote,' Gaius told her.**

**'But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could,' said Gwen sounding scared.**

**'I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water,' Gaius instructs Gwen.**

**Gwen rushes out to get the water.**

**'****Sythan,' Gaius then looks around careful that nobody was around to see him doing magic.**

Arthur sighed. Gaius had been terrified he would be executed for saving the life of someone he considered a son. He was just glad he could change that, even though it took a while.

**'****Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum,' Gaius enchants the potion causing it to bubble for a moment.**

**Gwen rushes back in with the water, 'Thank you,' Gaius pours the potion into cup.**

**'****Hold his nose,' Gaius told Gwen who pinched Merlin's nose as Gaius poured the liquid into Merlin's mouth, 'Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it.'**

**'****He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?' asked Gwen.**

**Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest, 'His heart has stopped.'**

There were gasps all around the room and all eyes swiveled to Merlin's calm face. If his heart had stopped, how was he alive?

**'****He's dead?' Gwen asked brokenly.**

**'He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny,' Gaius said looking in shock as he stood up.**

**'****It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker,' Gwen sobs into Gaius' arms.**

**'****No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault,' Gaius kisses the top of her head.**

Tears cascaded down several faces as they witnessed the sad scene.

**'****That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather,' Merlin suddenly wakes up and says.**

While everyone cheered that Merlin was okay, Arthur turned toward him with a 'are you kidding me' face. "Really Merlin? That was the best you got?"

Merlin shrugged. Hey give him a break, he had just died!

**'Merlin. You're alive,' Gaius looks surprised.**

**'No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you,' laughed Merlin.**

**Gwen grabs Merlin's face and kisses it.**

It was silent in the room as everyone, sans Arthur, turned to a red-faced Merlin. Arthur's face was expressionless as he slowly tuned his head toward his best friend. He gazed at Merlin for a few seconds before something sparked in his eyes, causing Merlin's to widen.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's scream echoed in the room, causing the occupants to flinch. Merlin's eyes widened even further and he tried to crawl over the back of the couch. He didn't make it.

Arthur leaped out of his spot and tackled Merlin, sending them both to the floor. They rolled around with Arthur hitting Merlin at every place he could land on. It was pretty comical to the people watching. They were also gaping at the surprising sight.

Merlin stopped trying to cover his face, grabbed Arthur's arm and flipped him. The wrestled all around the room, each hitting the other while yelling insults. Some childish while others made most people blush.

Minerva had enough.

"ENOUGH!" Years of teaching pranksters caused her to have a very loud and formidable voice, causing the two wrestlers to cease their fighting.

Merlin was holding Arthur's arm which was poised in front of his open mouth as though he were about to bite him. Arthur's fist was raised to send a punch at Merlin's face as his legs held Merlin in place as Merlin was in possession of Arthur's other arm. They both gazed up at her with wide eyes, Merlin's mouth still open for a bite. Their eyes flickered toward each other and, with a grunt, pushed the other away. They landed in a heap on their backs with an 'oomph'! They laid still for a few seconds to steady their rapid breathing. Then, unexpectedly, they both burst out in rambunctious laughter. Arthur tugged Merlin towards him, wrapped his arm around Merlin's neck and frantically rubbed his knuckles on the top of his head, giving him a noogie. Merlin cried out and tried to pull himself free, laughing all the while. Neither noticed the looks they received.

Merlin finally managed to free himself from Arthur's grip and was grinning that ridiculous smile of his. Arthur was still laughing slightly and was laying on his back.

Arthur sighed and jumped to his feet, grabbing Merlin's arm and hauling him up as well. He clapped Merlin on the shoulder and they plopped back down on the couch, acting as though nothing had just happened.

Kingsley's eyes were wide as he asked, "W-what was that about?!"

The two looked at each other in slight confusion at first before understanding took its place. Right, these people weren't used to Merlin and Arthur's antics.

Merlin explained. "That was nothing. Arthur and I have always had a rather, ah, _peculiar_ relationship. That was normal behavior for us."

They continued to stare at them with wide eyes and mouths wide open. Merlin cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable, and turned his attention back to the screen.

**'Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead,' Gwen explains embarrassed.**

**'****It's fine. It's more than fine.**

Arthur punched Merlin without looking again. Merlin blushed.

**...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine,' Merlin looks confused.**

"You didn't know what you did?" an astonished Slughorn asked. He had performed immensely powerful magic and he didn't even notice.

Merlin shrugged. His magic was almost alive, he couldn't control it all the time. It acted on its own.

**Uther is consulting his advisors when Gaius enters, 'Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?'**

**'Not now,' Uther sounds impatient.**

**'But, Your Highness, it is important,' Gaius implores.**

**'Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked,' responds the king.**

**'I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment,' Gaius informs the king again. Uther steps aside with Gaius, 'I know who tried to poison Arthur.'**

**'So do I. He's locked in my dungeons,' retorts Uther.**

**'It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognize the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh,' Gaius sounds very grave.**

**'You must be mistaken,' Uther says.**

**'I wish I was,' Gaius admits.**

**'It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten,' Uther says.**

Arthur scowled at the floor.

**'She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her,' Gaius replied.**

**'Have you any proof?' questioned Uther.**

**'The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by the use of magic,' Gaius informs the king.**

**'****Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur?' Uther asked.**

**'No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot,' Gaius points out.**

**'How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls?' Uther asks a knight.**

**'A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them,' the knight replies.**

**'Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word,' Uther orders.**

**'Sire,' he and the other knights leave the king.**

**'****You are making the right decision, Sire. Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?' asked Gaius.**

Arthur stiffened and Merlin glanced at him in worry. He knew how sensitive Arthur was about this subject.

**Arthur, Uther and Morgana watch from the battlements as Bayard and his men ride away. Morgana turns to Arthur, 'okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?'**

**'I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way,' Arthur looks thoughtful.**

**'Who?' Morgana asked.**

**'I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them,' Arthur admitted.**

**'****I'm glad you're back,' Morgana says leaving Arthur and his father to talk.**

**'****Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?' Uther said sharply.**

**'Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though,' Arthur said.**

**'In what way?' Uther asked.**

**'I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand,' Arthur admitted.**

Merlin looked pained. It was his fault Mordred killed Arthur. He should have killed the boy when he had a chance.

Arthur was watching his friend with a sharp gaze. If he knew Merlin, which he did better than anyone, then Merlin was feeling guilty. Maybe as they watch these memories, he will see he is not to blame. He could only hope.

**'You must've been scared,' Uther questioned.**

**'Had its moments,' responded Arthur.**

**'Those who practice magic know only evil,' Uther told his son.****They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil.'**

**'Sounds as if you know her,' noted Arthur.**

**'I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all.**

Arthur glared. It was his father's fault his mother died, not Nimueh's!

**You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that,' Uther told his son.**

**Arthur is seen entering the physician's chambers, '****Still alive, then?'**

**'Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that,' Merlin looked at Arthur.**

**'Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. **

Merlin grinned at Arthur. "And you always said I was the worst servant of all time."

Arthur nodded with a serious face. "You. Were. Terrible. It was even recorded in a history book. I made sure of that. It doesn't mention your name of course, only that my servant was the worst one Camelot had ever seen."

Merlin's mouth was hanging open. "I thought you were joking! I didn't know you were actually going to have it recorded! I thought you were just threatening to!"

Arthur laughed along with everyone else.

A smirk crawled onto Merlin's face as a thought struck him. "If I was so terrible, why didn't you sack me?"

Arthur had apparently gone temporarily deaf. Merlin chuckled to himself.

**I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow,' Arthur said.**

**'****Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early,' Merlin said sarcastically.**

**Arthur turns to leave Merlin to his soup, 'Arthur. Thank you.'**

**'You too. Get some rest,' Arthur suggested.**

**'Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honor. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant,' Gaius said coming in as Arthur left.**

**'****It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote,' Merlin said.**

**'Eat your dinner,' Gaius said.**

**'I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur,' Merlin noticed.**

**'But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin,' Gaius commented.**

**Nimueh herself was watching the two from her stone basin as they discussed her and Merlin's destiny.**

Dark and anxious looks were exchanged.

**AN: Alright, I am going to try and update more quickly next time, though probably not until after Monday, after all, that is when Merlin officially ends! D': Even though I live in America, there was no way I was going to wait until Merlin season 5 aired here, so I've been watching it online. If anyone wants a link to the site, just PM me and I will send you it. **

**My friend is going to buy me two boxes of Kleenex for Merlin's end. She watches Sherlock so she understands my pain. **

**Love you all,**

**EmrysLover12**


	6. Lancelot

**Oh**** My God… I cannot believe I haven't updated this story since last year! Honestly, it never felt that long to me. It felt like it had only been a few weeks, not months! I am so so so so so so so so sorry! **

**The reason, I believe, that I hadn't updated this is because I was never really fond of this episode. I love Lancelot, really I do, but he wasn't my absolute favorite character, what with the whole Gwen-Arthur-Lancelot love triangle thing. **

**I am not really happy with this chapter either. In fact, I pretty much hate it, but you deserve something. Besides, I wrote all this during my open hour, seventh hour. I had to skip tutoring my first graders math for you guys so you better be grateful! :P **

**Anyway… I will try and update sooner from now on, but no promises. I finally visited the college I am going to, Lake Superior State University which is literally right next to the bridge to Canada, and I am so excited! **

**I have my senior essay to do as well, which I am doing mine on Child Abuse Awareness and Prevention, and it has to be more than six pages long. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**~o0o~**

**The show started with Kilgharrah's usual, 'In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.'**

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Is Kilgharrah going to say that every time?"

Harry shrugged. "He has so far."

**Merlin is in the woods picking mushrooms. He hears a screech and looking behind him ends up getting chased by a Griffin. **

The group gasped in unison. Merlin's eyes widened as he remembered this incident. Lancelot was about to be introduced which made him slightly wary. He knew what 'legends' say about Lancelot, something he truly detested. They were about to see why Lancelot, to them, was the bravest and noblest of them all.

**Lancelot appears attacking the Griffin with the sword. Lancelot's sword breaks, 'Run! Run!' Lancelot yelled grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him behind a tree. Lancelot holds his wounded side as they catch their breath.**

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Tonks blushed slightly. That man was really handsome! Their respected boys (Ron, Harry, Neville and Remus), scowled at the man.

**'****It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Merlin,' Merlin introduces himself.**

**'Lancelot,' **

The group, sans Arthur and Merlin, gasped again. That was Lancelot? The man who stole the queen away from Arthur?

"Ugh, and to think I found him attractive." Tonks snorted in disgust. She did not expect the heated glares from Arthur and Merlin.

"Lancelot was a brave and noble knight of Camelot. You would do well to show him respect." Arthur growled dangerously. This garnered him a few confused glances. Why would he defend the man who stole his wife away from him?

Merlin, knowing why they were confused, sighed. Arthur had no idea why they reacted to Lancelot's name like that, nor how vastly different the legends were to the actual story. He knew he had to keep quiet, though, no matter how difficult it would become. He wanted them to see for themselves the true story.

**Lancelot replies as he shakes Merlin's hand and then promptly collapses.**

**In the physician's chamber Merlin and Gaius are standing over Lancelot, 'The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning,' Gaius was telling Merlin.**

**Arthur and his father are looking at the remains of a still burning village, 'What creature could've done this?' Uther asked.**

**'We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and...' Arthur trailed off.**

**'What?' Uther demanded.**

**'And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh,' Arthur said unhappily.**

Diggle's small eyes widened. "Griffins feast on humans?! I never knew that."

Merlin nodded. "Griffins have been extinct for centuries now. In that time, they were already endangered, there were only about a dozen left."

**'Post centuries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready,' Uther ordered.**

**Merlin is in his chambers talking with Lancelot, 'Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land.'**

**'Lancelot,' Merlin stopped him.**

**'Yes?' Lancelot asked.**

**'They are going to love you,' Merlin grinned idiotically.**

**'They are?' Lancelot asked doubtfully.**

**'I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself,' Merlin assured him.**

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin who rolled his eyes. "Alright, so he couldn't shame you. No one could! I was boosting his moral!"

Arthur smiled, satisfied.

**'I hardly think so,' Lancelot replied.**

**'In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now,' Merlin decided.**

**'You know Arthur?' asked Lancelot surprised.**

**'Oh yes,' Merlin grinned.**

"Why did he seem so surprised?" Hermione asked.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, uncomfortable. Merlin knew how Hermione was with equality and knew she would not like the answer one bit.

"For a peasant such as myself to know someone of such importance, especially the Prince, was rare if not unheard of." Merlin spoke slowly, trying to form the right words. "The Royal family was much too important for anyone to just talk to on a daily basis. Even servants are not meant to talk to their masters. Uther never even knew his servant's name. Arthur's and mine relationship was one of a kind."

Hermione's face turned red in anger. Before she could open her mouth and verbally attack their ways, Ron clapped a hand over her mouth.

"If you get started now, we will never finish this memory." He whispered which calmed her considerably. She knew he was right. Besides, she could always rant about the injustice of the middle ages later.

**In the training ground a nobleman swings a couple of swords around whilst Arthur watches, 'Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. **

Merlin snorted. "Jumped up dung beetle? Really Arthur? That's just pathetic."

Arthur shrugged and said sarcastically, "For some reason all my best insults are used on you."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

**The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. **

"Ego much?" Tonks snorted before she turned red in humiliation. She forgot who she was talking to. Arthur, however, was paying her no mind. He was instead glaring at his best friend who was roaring in laughter.

**You're challenge to last one minute free combat. **

"One minute doesn't seem so long." Ron said smirking. Clearly Arthur was overestimating his abilities.

Merlin sighed, smiling. "Against Arthur? One minute is about fifty seconds too long."

Ron rolled his eyes, refusing to accept that anyone was that good.

**Grummond, Second son of Wessex,' Arthur drew his own sword and nodded to a servant with an hourglass.**

**'****Your time starts now,' Arthur says as Grummond swings the sword around with the prince watching. Grummond attacks but Arthur takes the wannabee knight down in two blows. **

Ron was not the only one gaping at the scene in astonishment.

**The crowd applauds the young prince as Arthur removes Grummund's flag. 'Take him away,' Arthur ordered.**

**Merlin and Arthur were walking through the lower town, 'Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?'**

"Arthur, they are all 'rubbish' when fighting against you. But put them against a different knight and they show they are actually pretty good." Merlin said. Arthur just shrugged. If they couldn't last a minute against him, then they wouldn't be able to defend Camelot properly. That was the most important part of being a knight.

**'Well, I think I might be able to help,' Merlin offered.**

**'You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline,' Arthur said.**

**'No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does,' Merlin said quickly.**

**'Yeah?' Arthur sounded interested.**

**'He saved my life,' Merlin said softly.**

**'That's blowing it for starters,' Arthur snorted.**

Hermione started to glare at him until she noticed Merlin laughing.

**'No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly,' Merlin continued.**

**'That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot,' Arthur replied.**

**'The what?' Merlin asked,**

**'The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman,' Arthur told Merlin.**

"That's not a fair rule." Bill frowned. "What if someone was an amazing swordsman, would they still not allow them to become a knight if they weren't noble?"

Arthur sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. My father wanted sons of the men who were loyal to him. He would take no other." He smiled. "However, under my father's rule, I did knight four commoners and they became some of Camelot's greatest knights. They were part of the original Round Table."

The awed silence stretched on for a few more seconds before they returned their attention to the screen.

**'Oh, er, he, he is a nobleman,' Merlin said quickly.**

Kingsley looked at him in shock. "Why would you lie?"

Merlin shrugged. "Lancelot deserved to be knighted. I wasn't about to let a stupid law get in the way of that."

**'Is he?' Arthur seemed surprised.**

**'Absolutely,' Merlin agreed.**

**'Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility,' Arthur instructed Merlin.**

**'****Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it,' grinned Merlin.**

Arthur smiled slightly. No, he didn't regret it. It was all because of Merlin that Arthur learned what a great and noble man Lancelot was. It was because of Merlin he had gained a trusted knight and a great friend.

**Merlin enters the physician's chamber where Lancelot is waiting for news, 'Well? Did you speak to him?' Lancelot asked urgently.**

**'Yeah, I spoke to him,' Merlin seemed determined to draw this out.**

**'And?' Lancelot asked more urgently.**

**'And...' Merlin pretended to be disappointed.**

Arthur cuffed Merlin on the back of the head. Merlin pouted as he rubbed his now sore head.

**'****No,' Lancelot looked disappointed shaking his head sadly.**

**'****He said he would like to meet you,' Merlin said with a goofy grin on his face.**

**'Yes! Thank you. Thank you!' Lancelot grinned.**

**'Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing – er - you're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?' Merlin asked.**

**'A nobleman? No,' Lancelot laughed. 'Good lord, no. Why do you ask?'**

**'It's just that there's this...' Merlin said hesitantly.**

**'The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him,' Gaius had come in.**

**'The nobility,' Merlin said grimly.**

**'And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights,' Gaius explained.**

**'But that is not fair,' Merlin protested.**

**'Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am,' Gaius said sadly.**

**In Merlin's chambers Lancelot and Merlin are talking, 'Why do you want to be a knight so much?' Merlin asked.**

**'****When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted,' Lancelot sighed.**

The women had tears in their eyes at Lancelot's tragic story. It just wasn't fair! Everything he had worked for, for nothing!

**'I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right,' Merlin vowed.**

**Merlin is in the library looking for a book whilst Geoffrey of Monmouth watches him. Merlin takes a book, 'Homework,' he explained.**

"Merlin, you didn't have homework." Arthur said. "You should have said you were on an errand for Gaius. He wouldn't have been suspicious at all."

Merlin scowled slightly in annoyance. "I remember someone who was even more suspicious when I said I was on an errand for Gaius."

Arthur immediately burst out in laughter in remembrance of when he caught Merlin carrying a dress for an 'errand for Gaius'. He had teased Merlin about that for weeks after!

**Merlin opens the book to a page of Northumbrian nobility, 'Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon,' Merlin copies the page.**

**Geoffrey wanders over, 'ahem****.'**

**Merlin gives Geoffrey the book back, 'It's a...real page turner.'**

**Geoffrey looks at the title of the book.**

**Back in Merlin's chambers Merlin shows Lancelot his faked seal of nobility, 'What's that?' asked Lancelot.**

**'This is your seal of nobility,' grinned Merlin.**

**'I don't understand,' Lancelot said blankly.**

**'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria,' Merlin said.**

**'No, Merlin. No,' Lancelot shook his head.**

**'Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then,' Merlin said exasperatedly.**

**'Of course I do!' Lancelot said sharply.**

**'Well...the rules don't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong!' Merlin decided.**

"Rules were made to be broken." Remus smirked which surprised many in the room. They forgot sometimes that he was a Marauder.

**'But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for,' Lancelot explained.**

**'You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it,' Merlin said softly.**

**'But the rules, Merlin,' Lancelot argued.**

**'We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all.**

"No you shattered them into dust." Arthur stated blandly. Merlin pouted.

**You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you,' Merlin pleaded.**

**Gwen was taking Lancelot's measurements for his armor and clothes, 'thi... er … this is very kind of you, er...' Lancelot awkwardly thanked Gwen.**

Merlin's eyes widened as he glanced susceptibly at Arthur. Arthur showed no outward signs of discomfort except for the slight tightening of his eyes. He knew Gwen and Lancelot had had feelings for each other, but he also knew that those feelings ended when Gwen chose Arthur. At least they had for Gwen. Lancelot had always loved her, but he would never get in-between her and her happiness.

**'Gwen,' Gwen introduced herself.**

**'Gwen?' Lancelot asked.**

**'Short for Guinevere,' Gwen elaborated.**

**'Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere,' thanked Lancelot.**

The group was feeling very uncomfortable throughout the whole exchange.

**'Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin? **

"Looks like Gwen still had a crush on you, eh Merlin?" Fred smirked.

Merlin blushed and avoided the glare Arthur sent at him. He would get Fred back for that later.

**Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you,' Gwen told him.**

**'You do?' Lancelot asked.**

**'Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me,' Gwen said.**

**'Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady,' Lancelot replied.**

**'And I'm not a lady,' giggled Gwen.**

**'****Sorry, my...' Lancelot apologized.**

**'****Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot,' Gwen smiled shaking Lancelot's hand. Lancelot takes her hand and kisses it before leaving with Merlin.**

**Merlin and Lancelot walk along the courtyard, 'She seems lovely. Guinevere.'**

**'Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise,' Merlin smiled.**

**'Are you two...you know…' Lancelot trailed off.**

**Merlin laughed, 'No, no. Just friends,' Merlin gives Lancelot a sideways look.**

Merlin and Arthur shifted, very uncomfortable with these scenes.

**On the training ground Merlin and Gwen are fixing Lancelot's armor as Arthur trains his recruits, 'One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four.'**

**'Well...you certainly look the part,' Merlin says.**

**'Doesn't he just?' Gwen agrees.**

**'I don't feel it,' Lancelot mutters.**

**'Okay, that'll do for today. Well done,' Arthur congratulates his knights.**

**'Here's your chance. Go for it,' Merlin pushes Lancelot forward.**

**Lancelot approaches him as Arthur puts a sword in the rack, 'Yes?' the prince asks.**

**'Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria,' Lancelot replies nervously.**

**'Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?' he asks.**

**Arthur has the fake seal presented to him as Lancelot bows, 'Sire.'**

**Arthur smacks Lancelot who falls down.**

They all winced. That would have hurt. Merlin, though, was the only one who knew exactly how much it hurt as it had happened to him many times.

**'****Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready,' Arthur begins to walk off.**

**Lancelot stands up, 'I'm ready now, Sire.'**

**Arthur turns back to Lancelot, 'You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables.'**

**The onlookers laugh. Lancelot gives Merlin a look who returns it with a thumbs up.**

"I felt so bad for him!" Merlin laughed. "I had to muck out the stables at least three times a week! And there was a stable boy who was meant to be doing that anyway!"

Arthur smirked. "It was my favorite punishment for you."

"No kidding." Merlin snorted. "I was in there more times than the stable boy."

**Back in the physician's chambers Merlin is talking to Gaius, 'I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset.'**

**'Oh. You know...that's life. You win some, you lose some,' Merlin said casually.**

"Couldn't have been more obvious, could you Merlin?" Arthur laughed. Merlin just smiled widely.

**'You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature,' Gaius said proudly.**

**'Thank you, Gaius,' Merlin seemed pleased with Gaius' praise when Lancelot came in covered in horse manure. 'How'd it go?'**

**'Ugh,' Lancelot heads up to Merlin's chambers.**

**Gaius gives Merlin a pointed look, 'He found work at the stables,' Merlin lied.**

**'****I see. And the truth before I lose my temper?' Gaius warned.**

"He knew you so well." Molly smiled. She really liked Gaius as he was proving to be a good parental figure for Merlin. God knows he needed one.

**'He's er...trying out for the knights,' Merlin said warily.**

**'The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlin?' Gaius said furiously.**

**'****Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair,' said Merlin stoutly.**

**'You bent the rules? Using magic?' Gaius looking less impressed.**

**'It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic,' Merlin said quickly.**

"No, that was definitely magic." George smiled.

**'Your magic is not a toy, Merlin. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit,' Gaius said sharply.**

**'I know. I know,' moaned Merlin.**

**'Then why'd you do it?' Gaius asked sharply.**

**'I owe Lancelot my life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead,' Merlin glared at his mentor.**

Arthur W. sighed. "He wouldn't punish you for that. He'll understand and be proud of you."

**Arthur and his guards approach Lancelot as he sits sharpening swords. Arthur suddenly chucks a broom at Lancelot who catches it looking at Arthur, 'Not bad,' Arthur gives a compliment.**

**Lancelot bows, 'Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?'**

**'It certainly needs sweeping. But first,' Arthur removes the bristles from the end of the brush. 'I'd like you to kill me.'**

Merlin groaned as everyone looked at Arthur in shock. "Make my job harder why don't you! There's enough people trying to kill you already without you actually asking for it!"

Arthur chuckled.

**'Sire?' Lancelot asked confused.**

**'Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to,' Arthur said as Lancelot broke off his own bristles. 'Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. **

"Good, you finally noticed how annoying you are!" Merlin said brightly. Arthur glared.

**Come on,' Arthur says and a fight ensues. 'Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet.' Arthur hits Lancelot in the gut, 'congratulations, Lancelot,' Arthur tosses the stick to Lancelot, 'You just made basic training.' that was when the warning bells went off. Arthur rushed off in their direction.**

**Merlin helps an injured woman sit near Gaius in the square where Merlin is helping, 'You're safe now, I promise,' Merlin reassures the woman as Gaius tends another woman. 'How is she?' Merlin asked.**

**'Okay,' Gaius responds.**

**Lancelot runs into the square himself, 'What happened to these people?'**

**'Their village was attacked by a winged monster,' answers Gaius.**

**Merlin and Lancelot share a grim look.**

**Uther and Arthur are looking down at the square of refugees, 'I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air,' Arthur is telling his father.**

**'You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley,' Uther says.**

**'To Camelot,' Arthur understands.**

"Why does it seem like everything bad is attracted to Camelot?" Charlie asked, baffled.

Arthur shrugged but Merlin looked sheepish.

"They were attracted to the magic in Camelot." He explained. "Also, the fact that I was there played a big part. My magic is like a beacon to magical creatures as they are the only ones who possess enough power to even comprehend my magic. Magic users on the other hand, cannot sense my magic. It is much too great."

Arthur glared at him, mockingly. "And you always blamed me for the bad luck we had!"

Merlin shrugged, still sheepish.

**'You must prepare your knights, Arthur,' Uther tells his son.**

**'Have faith, Father. We'll be ready,' Arthur assures his father.**

**In the physician's chambers Gaius is flipping through a book, 'The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion,' he repeats.**

Merlin's lips twitched. "The legs of an eagle, the body of a lion and the face of a bear." His voice shook with suppressed laughter.

Everyone looked at him as though worried for his sanity while Arthur's face burned red.

"Shut up Merlin!"

Merlin laughed.

**Arthur is in the square speaking to his knights, 'The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed,' Arthur orders as Lancelot comes up and bows to the young prince. 'Yes, Lancelot?'**

**'Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve,' Lancelot pointed out.**

**'That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning,' he told the knight.**

**Arthur and Lancelot are in the training grounds the next day both dressed in full armor, 'Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria...' Arthur nods to the timekeeper. 'Your time starts now,' Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets. The two fight; Lancelot barely misses Arthur.**

**Gwen grabs Merlin's shirt as this happens.**

Arthur smiled. Even though she didn't know it at the time, she already had feelings for Arthur. More than she had for Lancelot.

**'****Oh, sorry,' Gwen says letting go of Merlin's shirt.**

**Arthur punches Lancelot who falls back his helmet askew. Arthur puts his sword to the ground removing Lancelot's flag from the post.**

**'****Shame,' Arthur began but was interrupted.**

**Lancelot had rose from the ground sword in hand and knocks Arthur off his feet pointing his sword at him, 'Do you submit, Sire?' Lancelot asked.**

**Arthur gets up off his feet as the knights restrain Lancelot. He is looking angrily at the wannabee knight who has just defeated him, 'On your knees!' Arthur says pulling out his sword as the guards restrain Lancelot.**

Everyone gasped.

"You wouldn't kill him for beating you, would you?" Hermione shrieked.

Arthur looked offended that they thought so little of him. Merlin, too, looked angry on his behalf.

**Lancelot is kneeling in the throne room where Uther has a sword to his chest, 'arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot.'**

They released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Suddenly they felt shame flooding their stomachs. How could they have thought that of Arthur? Of course he wasn't so petty as to kill a man for beating him.

**The crowd applaud.**

**Gwen and Morgana are talking, 'Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere.'**

**'****I know. It's been a bit of a surprise to all of us,' Gwen was looking at Lancelot.**

**'You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot,' Uther said.**

**'The honor is all mine, Sire,' Lancelot said honestly.**

**'Your father would be very proud,' added Uther.**

**'Yes, Sire,' Lancelot agreed.**

**'I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons,' Uther looked at him suspiciously.**

**'Well...here I am,' Lancelot said uneasily.**

**'Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations,' Uther smiled.**

**'Sire,' Lancelot bowed.**

**Lancelot is greeted by fellow knights who shake him by the hand while a lady of the court is summoned by the king, 'Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Court Genealogist,' he told her watching as the knights and Arthur left. Arthur and Lancelot had their arm around each other, 'I want his opinion by morning,' he told her.**

Hestia sighed. "He knows."

**Arthur and Lancelot are sharing a drink. Gaius stands with Merlin, 'Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?'**

**'I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold,' Gaius warned.**

"Turns out his future always included him being a knight of Camelot." Merlin shared a smile with Arthur.

**'Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration,' Merlin said impatiently.**

They laughed.

**Gaius chuckled, 'point taken. Don't come back too late,' Gaius ordered.**

**'Alright,' Merlin grinned.**

**Geoffrey of Monmouth is looking over Lord Eldred's pages looking displeased.**

**Gwen and Morgana are in the hall whilst Lancelot and Arthur watch them, 'Here's trouble. Tell me, do you think her...beautiful?' Arthur asked.**

Arthur looked disgusted with himself. That was his sister he was talking about! Merlin pressed his lips together tightly, stopping himself from laughing.

**Arthur is watching Morgana but Gwen is followed as she stands to talk to Merlin by Lancelot's eyes, 'Yes, Sire. I do.'**

**'Yeah. I suppose she is,' Arthur consented.**

**Morgana notices Arthur watching her.**

**'****You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen,' Merlin grinned.**

**'Don't be silly,' Gwen looked embarrassed.**

**'What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?' Merlin asked.**

**Gwen sighed, 'He's not really my type.'**

**'Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you,' Merlin said.**

**Gwen looks sideways at Merlin, 'You're probably right.'**

Merlin's face burned as he now realized what Gwen had meant. Arthur scowled as everyone else laughed.

**Merlin grabbed a drink from a passing servant, 'So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot.'**

"Oh, this will be good." Fred grinned, rubbing his hands together.

**'But I don't have to and I never will,' Gwen stated firmly.**

**'Oh, you are no fun, Gwen,' laughed Merlin.**

Fred and George pouted.

**Arthur pounds the table, 'Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot.'**

**The crowd applauds; Lancelot and Arthur toast.**

**Merlin and Lancelot come out of Merlin's chambers looking completely out of it, 'Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it,' complained Lancelot.**

**'Good morning, gentlemen,' he hands them two steaming goblets. 'Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one.'**

**'Argh,' groaned Lancelot.**

**'****Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot,' Gaius smiled.**

**'That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind,' laughed Merlin and the other two joined in. The guards then enter, 'What are you doing?' Merlin yells.**

**'King's orders,' replies the guard escorting Lancelot out.**

**'****Stop!' Merlin yells.**

**Lancelot is on his knees in the courtroom before Uther, 'Tell him what you told me,' the king orders.**

**'These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he...' Geoffrey was interrupted.**

**'Lied. Do you deny it?' Uther shot at Lancelot.**

**'No, Sire,' Lancelot admitted.**

**'You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be. Get him out of my sight,' he orders as the guards drag Lancelot away.**

**'****Sire,' Arthur protested.**

**'Do you contest my judgment?' Uther asked.**

**'His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve,' Arthur defended.**

"At least you stood up for him." Ginny sighed.

**'The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?' Uther asked.**

Merlin and Arthur winced. Unbidden, words from long ago floated in their minds. You've lied to me all this time.

**Lancelot is in Camelot dungeons when Merlin visits him, 'I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot.'**

**'You're not to blame,' Lancelot said.**

**'Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie,' Merlin retorted.**

**'The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone,' argued back Lancelot.**

**'I wish there was something I could do,' Merlin sighed.**

**'There is. You can stop blaming yourself,' Lancelot replied.**

Arthur sighed. It was impossible for Merlin to not blame himself. No matter how hard Arthur, Gwen, Gaius or the knights tried, he never changed.

**Merlin is back in Gaius' chambers where Merlin is talking to Gaius, 'Merlin?' asked the old man.**

**'Whatever you do, don't say, "I told you so,"' sighed Merlin.**

**'I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done. Here. Come and take a look at this. I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this,' Gaius showed Merlin the book.**

**'****That is it. That's the monster,' said Merlin excitedly.**

**The warning bells sound. Merlin and Gaius go to the window watching as the people run around screaming in panic as the Griffin sweeps in from over head.**

**'****On me! On me!' Arthur ordered and his knights surround him. 'Defend!' Arthur ordered as his knights crouch down.**

**Lancelot hears the Griffin attack and rushes to the bars of his cell, 'what's happening?' he yells.**

**The knights get up and reform the defense pattern with Arthur at its head, 'charge! On me!' Arthur yells. Arthur strikes the Griffin in the chest with the spear which promptly breaks. Arthur falls back until a guard tosses him a flaming torch which Arthur waves at the beast. The creature flies off making annoyed hissing sounds.**

**The council, Arthur and Uther are in the council chamber discussing the Griffin's attack, 'You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today.'**

**'All I know is it's still out there,' Arthur sounded annoyed by this.**

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Take a compliment Arthur. Uther rarely gives them."

Arthur scowled.

**'Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now,' Uther decided.**

**'Sire, if I may,' Gaius interrupted.**

**'Gaius?' the king questioned.**

**'I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin,' Gaius informed the council.**

**'A griffin? What's in a name?' Uther frowned.**

**'The griffin is a creature of magic,' frowned Gaius.**

**'I don't have time for this, physician,' Uther snapped.**

**'It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic,' Gaius said.**

**'****You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today,' Uther said proudly.**

**'****I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says,' Arthur said.**

**'What truth?' snapped Uther.**

**'The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it,' Arthur replied.**

**'Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?' asked Uther.**

**'An hour. Maybe two,' Arthur said.**

**'****Good. We finish this tonight,' Uther told him.**

"At least you listened to someone who had a much more advanced knowledge of the subject than you. Unlike Uther." Percy said.

**Gaius and Merlin enter their chambers, 'it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?' Merlin asked.**

**'Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die,' Gaius said.**

**'Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason,' Merlin said.**

**'Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason.**

Harry shook his head. "He reminds me of Fudge, slightly. They both refused to listen when they are told something they don't want to hear."

Everyone nodded in agreement to what Harry said, all except Arthur who raised his eyebrow at the word 'fudge'.

**And yet...magic is our only hope,' Gaius said.**

**'You're not suggesting...' Merlin understood.**

**'It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic,' Gaius said.**

**'****You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing,' Merlin sounded scared.**

Arthur smiled. "Seems silly now, eh Merlin?"

Merlin smiled in agreement. The Griffin was a walk in the park compared to most of the creatures he has met since then.

**'****But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish,' Gaius told his ward.**

**'No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful.****There must be another way,' Merlin was almost pleading.**

**'This is the only way,' Gaius said firmly.**

**'Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire,' Merlin said angrily.**

The adults in the room winced at Merlin's words before shooting susceptible looks at Harry. They were doing basically the same thing to him. Except while Merlin had to deal with every magical problem that arose in Camelot, Harry only had to deal with Voldemort. It didn't make them feel any better, however.

**'****Merlin! Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. **

Merlin flinched. Yes, Gaius would indeed give his life for him.

**But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know,' Gaius spoke strongly back.**

**'I'm sorry,' Merlin apologized.**

**'I don't know what else I can say,' sighed Gaius.**

**'I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing,' Merlin spoke almost confidently.**

**Down in the dungeons Lancelot is still in his cell when Arthur enters, 'should've known. How could I have been so stupid? You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!' Arthur raged.**

**'I'm sorry,' Lancelot apologized.**

**'I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs...' Arthur trailed off.**

**'The creature?' Lancelot asked.**

**'We could not kill it. I've never faced its like,' Arthur said grimly.**

**'I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past. I struck if full square. I wondered how it endured,' Lancelot noted.**

**'There are those that believe this creature, this...griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it,' sighed Arthur.**

Merlin's eyes widened. That probably helped Lancelot in discovering Merlin's magic.

**'Do you believe this?' Lancelot asked.**

**'It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted.**

**The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone,' sighed Arthur.**

**'Sire,' Lancelot asked.**

**'There's a horse waiting outside,' Arthur told him.**

Arthur received many smiles for his act, which he dutifully ignored. Lancelot would have done the same.

**'Thank you. Thank you, Sire,' Lancelot said.**

**'Lancelot, take it and never return to this place,' Arthur ordered the man.**

**'No. No, please, I...It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honor,' Lancelot exclaimed.**

**'I know,' sighed Arthur.**

**'Then let me ride with you, Sire,' Lancelot reasoned.**

**'I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind,' Arthur left leaving the cell door open for Lancelot.**

**In the physician's chambers Merlin and Gaius are flicking through a book, 'there. You must do this for Arthur,' Gaius showed him the spell.**

**'I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful,' Merlin looked at the book.**

**'Nothing less will kill it. Here,' Gaius hands Merlin a dagger. 'Try. You have it within you. I know you do.'**

**'****Bregdan anweald gafeluec,' Merlin said.**

**When nothing happens Merlin and Gaius look at each other, 'Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time,' Gaius reassured him.**

**At Gwen's house Lancelot knocks on the door and is admitted, 'I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady.'**

**'Lancelot, what are you doing here?' Gwen seems shocked to see him there.**

**'I have no time to explain. I need weapons armor and the best you've got,' Lancelot said quickly.**

**'But what's this all about?' Gwen asked.**

**'Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty. Knight or not,' Lancelot said.**

**'You really believe that, don't you?' Gwen said sadly.**

**'Yes, My Lady,' Lancelot agreed.**

**'Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before,' Gwen looked at Lancelot.**

Arthur winces at seeing the beginning of Gwen's feelings for Lancelot.

**'Guinevere, if I should not return...' Lancelot began.**

**'Don't go, Lancelot. Please,' Gwen begged.**

**'But go I must,' Lancelot told her.**

**Gwen nods.**

**Arthur marches in front of a row of his knight dressed in full battle armor, 'it's time,' Arthur said and the knights follow him out.**

**Merlin is still trying the spell in Gaius' chambers, 'Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying,' Gaius continues to encourage Merlin.**

**'And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough...' Merlin stresses.**

**'Merlin!' Gaius stops him.**

**Gwen rushes in, 'Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!'**

**'He's what?' Merlin rushes out.**

**'****Merlin?' Gaius calls out.**

**In the lower town Lancelot is saddling up his horse when Merlin runs up to him, 'I'm coming with you.'**

**'No, you're not,' Lancelot told him.**

**'Just try and stop me,' Merlin retorted.**

**'Merlin, you're not a soldier,' Lancelot reminded him.**

Arthur smiled. No, Merlin was not a soldier, he was much greater than that.

**'You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go,' Merlin decided.**

**The knights approach the Griffin; Arthur draws his sword, 'For Camelot!' he shouts.**

**The knights too draw their swords, 'For Camelot!' they echo the prince's words.**

**Merlin and Lancelot reach the scene of the battle. They can hear the men dying and the hissing of the Griffin; they dismount. Merlin runs to the body of Arthur, 'Arthur,' Merlin checks his prince's pulse.**

Merlin sighed. "You have no idea how frightening it is to see that. Especially as it happened many times."

Arthur looked down. He knew how Merlin feels. When he saw Merlin fall to the ground after getting slashed by a sword, it was, by far, the scariest moment in his life. He couldn't bare the thought of life without his other half, his best friend. And, with a sharp pang, realized Merlin did have to live with that.

**'****Well?' Lancelot asked.**

**'****He's alive,' Merlin said. Lancelot pulled down his visor and rides to greet the Griffin with his lance out, 'Okay, Merlin, it's now or never.'**

**Lancelot rears up on his horse.**

**'****Bregdan anweald gafeluec,' Merlin's spell (yet again) does not work. Lancelot charges, 'bregdan anweald gafeluec,' Merlin repeats. Lancelot passes him, 'bregdan anweald gafeluec.' The griffin charges, 'bregdan anweald gafeluec,' Merlin says again. This time the lance flames with bright blue flames, Lancelot hits the Griffin which dies and the magic glow disappears in a second, 'yes,' Merlin celebrates.**

**Lancelot removes his helmet as Arthur awakes, 'Lancelot,' Arthur asks.**

**'****Sire,' Lancelot responds.**

**'You did it. You killed it, Lancelot!' Arthur looks relieved.**

**Merlin bursts into Gaius' chambers, 'you did it?'**

**'I did it,' grinned Merlin.**

**Merlin and Gaius hug, 'Thank God!' Gaius says.**

**Arthur enters the council chambers where Uther is sitting, 'You did it, my son. You did it.'**

**'Not I, Father. It was Lancelot,' Arthur said proudly as Lancelot enters behind the prince.**

**'****What's he doing here?' Uther looked angry.**

**'Father, I can explain,' Arthur said quickly.**

**'You! Wait outside,' Uther orders and Lancelot quickly exits.**

**'****You had no right to...!' Uther begins but the doors are closed blocking out all sound.**

**Merlin rounds to corner, 'What are they doing?' he asked.**

**'Deciding my fate,' Lancelot replies.**

**Back in the council chambers Uther and Arthur argue, 'I confess it, Sire. I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things?'**

**'His actions change nothing. He broke the code!' Uther retorted.**

**'He laid down his life for me! He served with honor,' Arthur argued back.**

Arthur sighed. His father had lost sight of what true honor was. Honor was not about rank or blood. His father used to know this until… the event.

**'I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur. Under the circumstances? A pardon, perhaps,' Uther relented slightly.**

**'No, not good enough, Father. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot,' Arthur stated.**

**'Never. The law is the law. The Code bends for no man,' Uther told him.**

**'Then the code is wrong!' Arthur all but shouted.**

Merlin smiled. "And that was why the kingdom prospered under your rule."

**Outside the council chamber Lancelot and Merlin are talking, 'They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin.'**

**'But I didn't kill the griffin,' a Lancelot walk slightly away from the guards so they cannot hear what he is saying, 'you did.'**

Several people gasped.

"He knew?" Minerva asked, shocked.

Merlin nodded, a smile gracing his lips.

**'That's ridiculous,' Merlin said awkwardly.**

**'"Bregdan anweald "' Lancelot repeats the magic words,****'...I heard you. I saw you,' Lancelot says. Merlin looks at Lancelot worried, 'Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,' Lancelot reassures the warlock. 'But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit.'**

**'What are you going to do?' Merlin asked.**

**'The only thing I can do,' Lancelot re-enters the council chambers.**

**'****What is this?' Uther demands.**

**The guards restrain Lancelot, 'Let me speak!'**

**'Wait! I'll hear him,' Uther stopped the guards.**

**The guards release Lancelot, 'Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell.'**

**'What is this, Lancelot?' Arthur demanded.**

Arthur smiled sadly. "I didn't want him to go. I desperately wanted him at my side, a knight of Camelot."

**'I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot,' Lancelot said.**

**'But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us,' Arthur told him.**

**'****But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness,' Lancelot bows to Uther. 'Prince Arthur,' Lancelot bowed to Arthur before backing out of the room. Arthur looks crestfallen.**

**Gwen stares out of the window watching Lancelot leave.**

**'****Gwen? Guinevere? Lancelot?' questioned Morgana.**

**'Oh. Yes,' Gwen said not paying much attention to Morgana.**

**'Come, Gwen. We've a busy day ahead,' Morgana tried to distract Gwen.**

**'Yes, My Lady,' Gwen looked away from the window.**

**Lancelot is riding off as Gaius and Merlin watch him leave, 'Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved.'**

Arthur shook his head. "It's not in your nature to not get involved."

Merlin looked down, slightly embarrassed.

**'No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined,' Gaius admitted.**

Merlin smiled remembering his good friend. Indeed, their destinies were entwined.

**'Will he ever return?' Merlin asked.**

**'That I cannot say,' Gaius sighed.**

**'Till next time then, Sir Lancelot,' Merlin smiled.**


	7. AN

**I am really really sorry about doing this but I felt that you guys deserved to finally hear from me. The reason I haven't updated in months is because I have writers block and I have been really busy getting ready for college. I am extremely nervous for it and when I do start in the fall I will not be able to update quickly. I also made myself promise that I would not go anywhere near my other story until I get the next chapter up for this one. I have a method that I upload one chapter for one story and then upload one chapter for the other and then keep going back and forth. If it weren't for that method my other story would be much farther along than it is now. So you guys should at least feel a little bit better knowing that I will not neglect this story and I have every intention of finishing it. I'm making progress on the chapter, extremely small, but progress nonetheless. Fair warning for all my readers out there, the first season, to me, is the most boring one, which means this situation will most likely happen again because if I am not excited about that episode then I will have a very hard time writing about it. That's the main issue with this episode. Again, I am very sorry but you will all have to wait a while longer for the next chapter. **

**I love all you guys. Except you Malfoy I can't f-king stand you. (A Very Potter Musical reference) **

**EmrysLover12**


End file.
